


Find Your Way

by lalalalavieenrose



Series: Wanderers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempts at angst, F/M, I am so sorry, Mostly Fluff, OOC, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, VERY loosely based off japanese mythology, and inspired by something I’m gonna keep secret until the end, and it be like that sometimes, bad pacing, but like also not really, every character is ooc, let me live, no beta we die like men, really bad action scenes, really bad writing, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalavieenrose/pseuds/lalalalavieenrose
Summary: Destiny has plans for you, and sometimes she’ll lead you where I can’t go.So just make sure you find your way back to me.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Wanderers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756345
Comments: 60
Kudos: 97





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is VERY loosely based off Japanese mythology. The majority of the time there will be creatures that share the same name as one from Japanese mythology but they won’t be the same creature.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_45 Years Ago_

Sitting alone in his throne room, a man waits.

The doors are thrown open and soldiers dressed in dark robes and armour come running in. They point their weapons at him, but he does not falter. He watches as another man in a dark kimono approaches.

“Emperor Kōrei,” he drawls. “I see that even in the face of death, you do not waver. Does it not pain you that the royal line ends here?“

“My life may end here, but the royal line does not. All of my children were forced to vacate the palace the moment I heard of the Empress and Consorts’ assassinations. The line will live on in my children.” The Emperor then looks into the eyes of the man before him. “It will live on in you, Ōkibi.”

“Do not call me by that name,” the man snarls, taking the Emperor by the throat, pinning him to the ground. “I am not him. I am a man that has found power far beyond yours.”

“You are powerful indeed,” the Emperor wheezes. “But not immortal, and certainly not infallible.”

“I will find a way,” the man sneers, squeezing just a bit tighter.

“You will not,” the Emperor disagrees, gaze unmoving. “The power of demons will fail you one day. There will be someone more powerful and you will fall.”

“Enough of this,” the man snarls. “I will give you the mercy of saying one last thing to me, Emperor Kōrei. Speak wisely.”

“I’m glad I got to see you, brother.”

That night the palace burns to the ground. The embers of the dying fire float up as if trying to join the stars.

The unseeing eyes of the Emperor watch as the night sky fades into the warm colours of the morning before they are plucked out of his severed head by ravenous birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	2. Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet and befriend(?) a stray cat.

_Present_

  
Your horse runs through the forest towards the village you had been told to check on. You purse your lips when you realize the sun will be setting soon.

You lean forward, telling your black steed, “go, Yoru.”

The command makes Yoru pick up speed. However, you force him to slow down when you realize the forest is completely silent.

You tilt your head back slightly, sniffing.

 _Rotten_.

You grimace, and encourage Yoru to run again.

The walls surrounding the village appear in the distance. There is nothing but the red banners of the village to greet you at the open gates. The stench of rotten flesh is prominent. There’s no doubt that this is a village with no one alive. And from the sinister atmosphere, you have no doubt that the villagers were now undead.

You don’t like the feeling that something else is in the village besides the Nuribotoke.

In reality, you shouldn’t stay here, but a house that you can cleanse and protect is better than staying in the forest where you’re incredibly vulnerable.

You ride through the gates, and immediately the sounds of Nuribotoke are loud. Your fingers itch to grab at the hilt of your sword or maybe your bow, but you refrain from doing so. The sun is still setting, which means it’s still bright enough that they will burn if they try to attack you.

But you don’t have much time. They seem to know it as well by the way some of them linger in doorways, moaning at you. You take in their appearances, and from their state of decay they died about a week ago at the most.

You immediately notice they have kumquats in the village. They are in perfect condition, ready to be plucked off the trees.

Your attention then turns to a small house that appears to be empty. As you get closer, you realize that it doesn’t smell of rotten flesh.

You hop off Yoru, tying him to a nearby post. You pull out your sword as you enter the house, sweeping through every room. You check carefully, and find the house pleasantly empty. It’s not in a bad condition.

But there’s an energy lingering in the house.

You need to cleanse it, after you mark all the frames of any entry points into the house.

You quickly exit the house, and go back to Yoru. You take off your bag attached to his saddle. You toss him an apple before returning to the house.

Nothing will get him. The creatures of the night have taste for human.

You put your bag down on the floor, taking out one of the small vials you keep. You pour out the dark red liquid into the palm of your hand, and wipe it on the doorframe. You walk around, doing the same to any other entry points.

It should be enough to last the night.

You enter the house, sliding the door closed behind you. You take off your boots and then wash your hand by pouring a small amount of water on it, and using one of the extra blankets in one of the closets of the home to wipe your hand clean.

You then try to find the source of whatever is lingering in the air of the home.

It’s in one of the bedrooms, and while it doesn’t feel evil, it’d be safer to get rid of it.

You kneel on the floor in the middle of the room. You bow, resting your head on the back of your hands. You close your eyes, muttering prayers under your breath. You feel a warmth spread through your body as you continue to repeat prayers. The warmth slowly leaves your body through your fingertips and palms. When you no longer feel the foreign energy in the home, you relax.

You push yourself up into a kneeling position. You let out a slow exhale, opening your eyes. You stand up, and make your way back to the room that you could only imagine to be the dining area. You light up a small lantern sitting in the corner of the room as the house gets darker as the sun finally sets. You then take off your weapons, and armour before you sit on one of the three cushions at the small table. You reach into your bag, taking out a small roll of bread wrapped in cloth. You carefully unwrap it. You press your hands together, quietly giving thanks for the food before you begin to eat your small dinner in silence.

You sigh, listening to the groans of the Nuribotoke outside the house.

There’s always something so tragic about entire villages turning into the home of the undead.

These had once been people who thrived. They took obvious pride in their ability to grow food judging by how beautiful the kumquats looked. They had been people who could speak just as clearly as you. These had been people who loved. These had been people who adored their children, their spouse, their friends. These had been children with bright futures ahead of them.

You glance over at the painting hanging on the wall of the family of three. Two proud parents and their meager looking son.

Children wouldn’t be able to fight off their parents. Most parents wouldn’t be able to kill their own child. Once turned, they would never speak again. They will never say ‘I love you’ or ‘good morning.’ They will never laugh, never cry, never experience a single emotion they felt when they were alive. All they will ever feel is an incessant hunger for flesh. The only sound that they will ever make is incoherent moans, and haunting shrieks as the sun burns them alive.

Their once thriving village will fall apart.

The buildings will collapse. The banners will not last forever. But the kumquats would perhaps continue to grow on without them. They would probably be the only thing left of the village.

How sad to think that the legacy of a dead village would be kept alive by a fruit.

You sigh again, taking a sip from your canteen of water. You screw the cap back on, tucking it back into your bag.

You take the lantern and your bag with you to the room adjacent to the room you had cleansed. You pull out some of the blankets in the closet. You flick them, hoping to shake off the dust on the blankets, before laying them down. You take your nightwear out of your bag and change out of your clothes. You neatly fold them and place them next to your bag.

You blow out the lantern and lay down on the futon, wrapping yourself in the blankets.

That night you dream of a teenage boy, stray cats, and a crow.

  
  


You wake up before the sun rises the next morning.

You listen to the groans of Nuribotoke as they get more distant as they walk off to find somewhere to hide for the day.

You get dressed into the clothes you wore the day before, and pack away your nightwear. You make sure that you style your hair in a way that makes sure it stays out of your face. You told the blankets and futon, placing it in a corner of the room.

You freeze when you feel that energy from yesterday nearby.

You grab your sword from its sheath, and approach the front door. You breathe deeply, before you slide the door open, ready to strike.

The cat sitting there stares at you.

It’s completely black, with piercing amber eyes that look as if they’re picking you apart. Even when you point your blade at it, it doesn’t look away from you.

“Is this your house?” You ask, holding your sword steady.

The cat doesn’t respond. It continues to stare at you, but now there’s something mischievous in its eyes. It’s unsettling because you don’t know what it’s going to do.

But then the cat’s stomach grumbles.

You bring your sword down by your side, and press your free hand against your forehead.

“So you’re hungry?” You sigh, and the cat wanders in, weaving between your legs before it goes towards the table in the other room. “You know, it’s rude to not answer,” you call after it, but still there is no reply.

You follow after the cat who sits on one of the cushions, staring up at you expectantly.

“I have no doubt you can feed yourself, but I’d feel bad if I didn’t feed you,” you say, as you place your sword back in its sheath.

You pull out a small bundle from your bag, unwrapping the fabric and parchment paper inside to reveal small fried fish. You take out two apples, one for yourself, and one for Yoru.

You take a bite into your apple, waiting for the cat to start eating, but it just stares at you. You frown, grabbing one of the fish between your fingers. You toss it towards the cat, but it simply lets it hit its head and bounce off against the ground. The cat continues to look at you, not even going for the food.

“What? Are you expecting me to feed you by hand or something?” The look in the cat’s eyes is almost suggestive, and you can’t help but feel scandalized by the look. “Listen here, you little bastard cat. I would rather die than feed you by hand. It’s your choice whether you eat or starve.”

There’s a moment of silence, before the cat rolls its eyes and it starts to eat the fish.

You watch it languidly eat, as you chew on your own apple. It glances at you every now and then, its tail raised and the end of it curved ever so slightly.

You finish your apple before standing up. You take the core, throwing it out of the open door. The cat, now finished with its own meal, lays down and watches as you move around the room.

You put on your armour, and strap on your sword. You secure your quiver around your shoulder and torso. You then wrap the parchment paper in the cloth and place it in your bag, before closing it. You bring the bag and apple with you to the door before you put your boots on. You walk outside the home, and check the door frame. The red liquid you had smeared was faded, and would probably completely disappear in the next hour or so.

You then turn to Yoru handing him an apple that he graciously takes. You secure the bag to his saddle before pulling yourself up, getting settled into it. You look down at the cat.

You both stare at each other before you speak. “Are you coming along?”

The cat jumps up into the space between your legs. You roll your eyes, as you take the reins.

The stupid cat could have made it a lot easier, but who were you to tell it what to do?

Yoru starts running at your command, diligently following the path. The cat seems at ease despite the fact that the ride is not smooth. Your eyes survey the surrounding trees, watching for anything that may try to attack you. You hope that you won’t see a grey sashimono between the trees.

You’re thankful when you arrive at the village with relative ease.

You’re greeted by the sight of guards standing at the gates framed by hanging black and white banners. You slow down as you approach. Before they can even ask, you shake your head. They both sigh, before opening the gates for you, allowing you inside the village.

You ride down the main path, many of the villagers awake and going through their daily activities. You keep the pace slow and give people time to get out of your way. You then stop in front of the fruit stand. Careful of the cat on the saddle, you swing your leg over and jump off, landing on the ground with practiced ease.

You walk towards the woman running the stand, and she shoots up. There’s a hopeful look in her eyes, but immediately she deflates when she sees the somber expression on your face.

“What happened?” She asks, voice quivering.

“They’re all Noributoke now, but I don’t know what the cause is. I didn’t harvest any of the fruit just in case it was something in their food,” you reply, and then soften the tone of your voice for the following words. “But there’s no doubt that Nekoma Village is a Dead Village. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I see,” she says, eyes full of tears. She bows, and you grimace, knowing fully well that she doesn’t want you to see her crying. “Thank you for going out of your way to let me know the fate of my village. I’ll be sure to let my husband know as well. Please travel safely.”

She doesn’t look at you, but you nod your head. You get back on Yoru, and ride out of the village through the other gates. You can practically feel the gaze of the cat on you.

“Did you recognize her? Her and her husband are originally from Nekoma,” you explain, but still no reply. “Honestly I thought you would have stayed with her since she is, but I guess not.”

You keep following the path, taking the right at the next fork in the path. You keep following the path for the next few minutes. You suddenly take a sharp left turn, riding through the trees. You arrive at a small stream, and jump off Yuro, allowing him to drink from it. You pull out a carrot for him, and watch as the cat jumps off, joining Yuro in drinking from the stream.

When Yuro is satisfied, he raises his head, and walks towards you. You hand him the carrot, that he eats happily. You smile at him, gently running your hand along his side.

However, a chill crawls up the back of your neck, and it causes goosebumps to raise. You look up in a slight panic, before you get a glimpse of a grey banner between the trees in the distance. You curse, bending down and picking the cat up by the scruff before you jump onto Yoru’s saddle. You place the cat between your legs, before you command Yoru to start moving.

Immediately he goes into a sprint through the trees, carefully weaving through before you return to the path. He continues to run down the path, and you constantly check over your shoulders, but when you don’t see that banner, you let Yoru slow down. You look down to see that the cat is glaring at you, and you can’t help but glare back.

“I’m sorry, but I’d rather try to avoid any confrontations with Hason patrols. I want to go home,” you say, and you swear that it huffs in response before looking away.

You don’t stop to take any more breaks after that close call. It’s unfair to Yuro, but you’ve pushed him through worse.

At least at this pace you will arrive back at your village before sundown.

***

You ride through grassy fields, and smell the saltwater air of the ocean. You start to relax more and more, knowing that you draw closer to your village. You smile when you finally see the tall walls and yellow banners of the village.

Immediately, you recognize the two standing guards at the gate.

“Komori-kun, Iizuna-kun,” you call out to them as you approach, bowing your head.

“(y/n)-sama! You’re back a little earlier than expected,” Komori exclaims as the both of them bow.

“I hope nothing fell apart while I was gone,” you reply, smiling at him.

“It was only a few days. The shrine and village can handle that,” he says, and you chuckle to yourself nodding your head. As they open the gates, he tells you, “Watanabe-san received the delivery you had requested.”

“I’ll visit him in the morning,” you say as you ride past them. “It’s been a long journey.”

You ride through the village, acknowledging everyone who bows and calls out to you. You smile at all of them, at ease and happy to be in your village. You pull Yoru to a stop when you get surrounded by children. You try to hold back a laugh when they all bow and greet you completely out of sync. You return the greeting, promising to tell them all about your journey tomorrow. They all seem happy with your promise, and run off back to their homes.

You glance down at the cat looking at you curiously.

“My parents were important and beloved figures in the village. I’m just trying to fill their roles,” you say, smiling at the elderly couple who run the bakery. You graciously accept the rolls of bread, before continuing on your way. “But I leave the village a lot, so I don’t think I’m doing a very good job to be honest.”

It’s dark when you finally arrive at the buildings that make up your house. You jump off Yoru, and so does the cat. It follows you as you lead Yoru to the stables. You take off the bag you have secured to his saddle. You then take off said saddle and the reins before hanging them up. You give Yoru a gentle pat on the neck before you close the door of the stable, making sure that the cat was still following you.

Before you can start waking up the few steps leading to the entrance of the main building, the door slides open.

“Ah, (y/n)-sama, you’re back earlier than we thought you’d be,” the teenage girl says, causing you to freeze and look up at her surprise.

“‘We?’” You repeat, before shaking your head. “Ichiko, what are you doing at my house?”

“It’s only myself and two of the other Maidens. We knew you were coming home today, and we wanted to welcome you back with a warm dinner,” she replies, a bright smile on her face. 

“And for that I’m grateful, but how will the three of you get back to the shrine? It’ll be dark soon,” you point out, crossing your arms. She gives you a sheepish smile, and you sigh. “You were planning on staying the night, weren’t you?”

“Perhaps,” she hums, and you nod your head and continue your way up the stairs. “Oh.”

You look at her questioningly, and you see her looking down at your feet. “Don’t worry about it. It hasn’t tried to do anything.”

You squeeze your way past her, into the house, and you can smell the rice, fish, and vegetables they’re making in the adjacent room. You drop your bag next to your armour stand. You take off your sheathed sword, placing it on the display stand. You then remove your quiver and bow, hanging them up on the wall. Your armour comes off next, and as you place it on the armour stand, you feel hands on your shoulders and you’re spun around so that you are between Ichiko and the cat.

It looks all too smug, and you can’t help but be annoyed.

“(y/n)-sama,” Ichiko says nervously behind you, clutching onto your robes.

“Ichiko, it won’t do anything. But I need to bathe and change my clothes. So keep an eye on the cat, and if it does try anything, scream,” you say, gently prying her fingers off of you. You then point at the cat. “And I’m serious, you little bastard cat. If you lay a single one of your little demon paws on any of those girls, I will slay you on the spot.”

You bend down to grab your bag, looking over your shoulder with a small smile on your lips before you say, “I’m sure you all anticipated that I would want to freshen up when I returned. So I take it there are clean clothes and water waiting for me in the bath house?”

“Y-yes,” Ichiko says, still cowering away from the cat. She gives you a desperate look while you’re in the middle of slipping on your sandals. “Um, (y/n)-sama?”

“Ichiko, you’re all working in the kitchen. If the stupid cat does anything just stab it or something,” you say, waving as you walk off in the direction of the bath house on the property. “Remember to scream if you really need me.”

You finish bathing and change into the silky pants and robe that makes up your nightwear. There had been no scream while you were bathing and changing, so you could only assume that everything was fine. You walk back carefully, the lanterns around the property providing a dim light.

You climb up the stairs, sliding off your sandals. You slide open the door, and immediately the cat comes trotting towards you from the direction of the kitchen. You regard it suspiciously.

“What have you been up to, you little bastard cat?” You ask, not liking how satisfied it looks.

You walk past the cat towards the kitchen. The table is set up with four bowls. A fifth, smaller bowl that only has a cut of yellowtail is set on the floor in the corner. The three Maidens look entirely uncomfortable, even more so when the cat walks in.

You sigh, rubbing your temple. “Girls, just take your food with you to the spare bedroom. Bring your bowls and utensils in the morning. I’ll see you at the shrine tomorrow.”

They all thank you, bowing and picking up their bowls and chopsticks. They all walk out of the room, blatantly trying to stay as far away from the cat as possible. Before they leave, they bid you goodnight, and you nod your head. Immediately you walk to the corner of the room, picking up the small bowl and placing it on the table across from yourself.

You sit down on your cushion, and bring your hands together. You quietly give thanks for the food, and then you pick up your chopsticks to start eating. You look over at the cat still standing near the doorway.

“Aren’t you going to eat? Or are you planning on starving?”

At your words, the cat walks over. It starts to eat, and you continue eating your meal. The both of you eat in silence, but frankly you don’t mind.

It’s kind of nice.

When you finish, you place the bowl in the large wooden basket you have in the room. You see that the cat is finished as well. You take its bowl, and also place it in the basket. You blow out all the lanterns lit in the kitchen, and the room is completely pitch black except for the light that streams through from the main room.

You walk towards the main room, looking back and seeing the flash of the cat’s eyes.

“Come on. There’s no way I’m letting you sleep wherever you want. I don’t want you causing trouble,” you say, and you try not to jump up in surprise when the cat is suddenly at your feet.

It follows you as you walk through the main room and down the other hallway. You blow out the lanterns as you go, until you arrive at your room. You slide open the door, waiting for the cat to follow you inside. You close it, and start setting up your futon.

“I don’t want you anywhere near me when we sleep, so just stay in the corner,” you say, tossing an extra pillow in said corner, while you get settled. 

The cat sits on the pillow, but you can feel that scheming gaze on you.

“And don’t even try anything. I’m a light sleeper, and I can take you out no problem,” you say as you lie down, closing your eyes. “Night, little bastard cat.”

That night, you dream of amber eyes and the colour of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is a long chapter. yes absolutely nothing happened.
> 
> it be like that sometimes.
> 
> thank u for reading this though!!
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	3. Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You introduce your new friend(?) to your life in the village.

You wake up when you hear a knock on your door.

“(y/n)-sama?” Ichiko’s voice comes through the door, and then a much softer, “are you alive?”

“Yes,” you reply, voice laced with sleep.

“We can’t stay for breakfast since we’ll be going to the shrine,” she says, and you make a sound of acknowledgement.

“Be safe,” you yawn.

You hear the quiet footsteps of them walking away. You sigh, and slowly push yourself up into a sitting position, eyes still closed.

“Wasn’t that just rude of them? Assuming that I’d kill you in your sleep?” A baritone voice says, and you open one eye and look at the corner.

Instead of a cat, it’s a man, but said man has cat-ears you can barely differentiate from the rest of his hair, and a tail. He’s cross-legged on the pillow, but he leans back against the wall. His messy black hair reminds you of a rooster, but those amber eyes are incredibly familiar. He’s wearing a red yukata that leaves his undeniably muscled chest and abdomen exposed. 

You close your eyes and yawn again.

“Well, Yōkai don’t exactly have the best reputations now do they?” You say, opening both eyes as you stretch your arms and back.

“You knew?” He sounds surprised. “I mean, I expected the Shrine Maidens to know, but you’re Gifted?”

“Did you forget that I referred to your hands as ‘little demon paws?’” You ask, looking over at him. “Did I ever give the impression that I thought you were just a cat? As far as I’m concerned, I talked to you like I would a person.”

He goes quiet, eyebrows furrowing in thought. His face then relaxes, and he nods. “I guess you did.”

You can feel his eyes on you as you stand up, stretching your whole body.

“If you knew that I was a Yōkai, why did you invite me to come with you? Let me into your home?” He suddenly gives you a smirk as he leans forward and rests his chin in the palms of his hand. “You got a soft spot for kitties, princess?”

“Don’t call me something I’m not,” you say, glancing over him as you crouch down to fold your futon. “And I don’t have a soft spot. I’m just a nice person.”

“Whatever you say,” he hums. “But then what should I call you? ‘(y/n)-sama?’” He asks, putting a playful lilt on your name.

“If that’s what you want,” you reply, holding your hand out to him. You smack his hand away when he tries to place it in yours. “No, the pillow.”

He gives you a lazy smile, but nonetheless stands up and hands you the pillow covered in fur. You deadpan at him, but he shrugs his shoulders. You toss it back at him, and stand up. You open the door, and start pushing him out of the room.

“Wait outside. I have to change,” you tell him, and he digs his feet into the floor, looking down at you over his shoulder.

“You won’t even let me have a peek? After everything you made me go through, knowing that you were bathing not even ten meters away?” His grin is suggestive, and you can’t help it when your face blossoms a bright shade of red.

“Y-you bastard cat! You’re disgusting,” you hiss, shoving him out the door as he lets out a loud laugh.

You slam the door shut and let out a quiet exhale. You walk towards the small closet where you keep your clothes. As you change, you hear him speak up.

“You know, you should call me by my name.”

You pause tying your shirt, a little surprised by the sudden request. You clear your throat before you ask, “what is your name?”

“Kuroo Tetsurō,” he says.

_Black tail?_

You snort to yourself.

It suits him.

You open the door, and Kuroo is standing there, his arms crossed. He follows after you as you walk down the hallway and towards the kitchen. He’s obviously confused when you fill a small bag with a couple rolls of bread. You turn around and go back to the main room and to your armour stand, before you start putting it on.

“Aren’t we going to eat?” He asks, and you look over at him, as you put on the chest plate while shaking your head.

“I have to patrol the area and check for Ashinaga-tenaga. We can eat afterwards” you reply, holding up the bag. “Just because I came back yesterday doesn’t mean I’m absolved of my work for the day. I have a few things to do, and the faster I get those done, the more time I have to wash my laundry and the dishes.”

“Wait. You’re gonna look for those tall creepy freaks?” He asks, incredulous.

“Are you talking about the Ashinaga-tenaga or yourself?” You ask, as you strap on your quiver. You smirk a little at the offended scoff, but it fades away just as quickly. “I don’t actively hunt them down, but I do try to get them away from the village. They’re one of the few creatures that are active during the day. They may be neutral, but I’m not going to risk them becoming hostile and potentially coming inside the village.”

You open the door, looking back at Kuroo. “You coming along?”

He rolls his eyes, but in the blink of an eye, there’s a cat standing there. He walks past you, and you close the door behind you. He follows you as you go to the stable.

You greet Yoru, and secure the saddle and reins on him. Kuroo hops up, and once he’s settled, you set off.

You slow down as you approach the gates that are being opened by two guards. You walk through them, stopping and turning around to see who is managing the guard duty for the morning.

“Morning, Hyūga-chan, Sakusa-kun,” you greet, grinning at the latter. “Hey, if I end up having to fight an Ashinaga-tenaga, do you want me to give you its eyes?”

“Absolutely not,” he says, looking at you with pure disgust.

You laugh. “Come on, you know I’d never do that to you.”

“You have, and you would do it again,” he sneers. “Now, go, and take your cursed cat with you.”

“He’s not cursed. He’s just a little demonic,” you retort, before riding off with a quick wave.

You ride around for about an hour, but you don’t see any of the tall, long-limbed figures. It’s pretty uneventful, and Kuroo doesn’t talk to you so it’s silent as well. You return to the gates, and Sakusa regards you warily, but they let you through.

Immediately you head in the direction of the market, but Yoru moves at a slow pace. You reach into your bag, pulling out a roll of bread. You eat, and can feel Kuroo’s intense stare on you.

However, when you arrive at the blacksmith’s building, you shove the rest of it in your mouth. You hop off the saddle, tying Yoru to a wooden post nearby. Kuroo jumps off as well, following you closely. You nearly jump up in the air when he lets out a yowl. You look down at him in surprise, and he’s practically glaring at you. Before you can speak after swallowing down the food, the voice of a young boy fills your ears.

“(y/n)-sama, you got a cat?” You look up at the blacksmith’s son, who looks at Kuroo with wonder in his eyes.

“Sort of,” you say, as you crouch down so that you’re at eye-level with the young boy. “I need you to do something really important for me, Shun-kun.”

He nods his head vigorously, ready to fulfill whatever task you were going to give him.

“You see, Kuroo’s hungry because we missed breakfast, and he’s getting pretty cranky.” You feel rather than see the irritated glare. “So I need you to feed him for me,” you explain, handing him another roll of bread.

“Okay!” Shun says, giving you a salute. You grin as you stand up to full height.

“Make sure you rip it into little pieces, okay? We don’t want him to choke,” you say, as you walk through the open doors. “Watanabe-san?”

“Ah, (y/n)-sama! Good morning!” You smile at the man, giving him a quick bow. “I’m sure you’re here to pick up the horse armour. Did you bring that wild stallion of yours?”

“Of course,” you reply with a slight chuckle.

“Wonderful, I’ll bring it out,” he says, clapping his hands together. “And I also have something extra to give you as well.”

“My helmet?” You ask, and he nods his head, but his smile is too bright. There’s obviously more to it. “What else did you do?”

“You’ll see,” he says. “Now go outside and wait for me.”

You nod your head, walking out only to see that there was now a crowd of children around Kuroo. You feel bad for him, watching as some of them tug and pull at his ears and tail. However, he doesn’t lash out, and just lets them.

“Don’t pull at his tail or ears,” you tell them, and immediately the hands retreat, and the children look at you as if you’ve scolded them. You sigh and crouch down next to them. “You have to be gentle. Cats don’t like when you’re rough with them. Did you know their ears and tail actually tell you a lot about what they’re feeling?”

“Really?” They chorus, surprised.

“Yeah. And they’ll usually let you know when they don’t like something by scratching or biting you, so you’re lucky (y/n)-sama found such a nice cat,” Watanabe says, and all the kids look at him with wide eyes, before they start profusely apologizing to Kuroo.

You stand up, and Watanabe shows you how to put the armour on. Yoru is patient, and for the most part stands still as Watanabe fastens it on him.

“Seems, you’re good at making wild animals become docile. Especially this big guy,” he says as he gently pats Yoru, and you can’t help but grin proudly. “I’m going to go inside and grab the extra things I was telling you about.”

As Watanabe goes back inside his shop, your attention immediately turns to Yoru. You smile at him, pressing a quick peck against his snout.

“Don’t you look handsome in your armour,” you coo.

“No! Come back, kitty!” You look down when you feel something walking in between your legs, spotting Kuroo. He looks up at you, desperate

“Leave him alone, please. He doesn’t want to be pet anymore,” you say, watching as Kuroo jumps onto Yoru’s saddle, looking absolutely exhausted. The kids on the other hand, all look disappointed, making you sigh. “You guys wanted a story, right? Well how about we do something different, and you can tell Kuroo a story?”

The idea seems to excite the kids, before Miu asks, “but what story should we tell him?”

“Anything you want,” you respond, a soft smile on your lips, watching them all frown hard in thought before they start throwing out ideas to each other.

“(y/n)-sama,” you turn when Watanabe calls your name. Your eyes glance over the helmet and fall on the large shield, with your village’s emblem engraved into it.

“This looks like,” you pause, absolutely shocked by the craftsmanship and how much it reminds you of—

“Your father’s. I’m sure you know that I made his shield as well,” Watanabe gives you a warm smile, as he walks towards you. “I thought it was about time you got yours.”

He hands you the shield, and though it looks heavy, it doesn’t feel like it is in your hands. Watanabe then puts the helmet on your head, still smiling.

“Now you look even more like the kind of warrior your parents would be proud of,” he says, and you feel a lump build up in your throat and tears well up in your eyes. You blink rapidly and purse your lips, trying to hold them back. “Now you better not come back to me with a broken helmet in the next couple of days, alright?”

“Yes,” you choke out, as you glance down at the shield and back up at him. “Watanabe-san, how could I ever repay you?”

“Just come have dinner with me and my son, okay?” You nod your head, trying your best to smile without crying. “You always look like you’re carrying a burden. You deserve some time to relax,” Watanabe says, walking back into his shop.

You clear your throat as you turn around to look at the kids, who all look at you in anticipation.

“Well?” You ask, a small smile on your lips.

“We’re gonna tell him about the most important people in the village!” Yuuto exclaims, and you nod your head as a smile spreads across your face.

“Oh, so you’re going to talk about everyone in the village? I think that’s gonna be a long story, and Kuroo and I don’t have that much time.” You crouch down, and the children all burst into giggles.

“No, not everyone! We’re gonna talk about you!” Aika says, trying to hide her laughter behind her hands.

“And a little bit about your parents, if that’s okay,” Shun adds as he plays with his fingers, and your heart melts.

“It’s okay,” you confirm with a nod of your head.

“But before we start, can you ask Kuroo-san to come down? We won’t touch him! It just hurts to look up,” Sana pouts, and you nod your head with a grin, but internally you’re laughing.

‘Kuroo-san.’

“Come on, Kuroo. You heard them. They won’t lay a single grubby finger on you,” you tease, and the kids all start shouting out their disapproval at your choice of words.

“They are not grubby!”

“I don’t even know what that means!”

They all quiet down when Kuroo jumps down, and lays down in front of them. 

Maybe you should get Kuroo something nice for being so cooperative with the kids?

Immediately they all sit down as well, and they don’t reach out as promised. You smile at all of them. They’re good kids.

“Okay, Kuroo-san, we’re about to tell you about the coolest and most super important people in the village,” Yuuto pauses, and all the kids start drumming on their legs to build up the tension; and you join in as well, stopping when they all do. “(y/n)-sama and her family!”

“But you gotta remember that we only heard the stories about Kōgen-sama, Himiko-sama, and Shōki-sama from our parents. So it’s not our fault if we say something wrong, okay, Kuroo-san?” Sana says, before looking at the other kids to take the lead.

“The (l/n) clan has been in the village for a long time but like not forever. My grandpa said that (y/n)-sama’s grandpa came here to the village just before my mama was born. She’s lived a long time but not forever,” Aika explains.

“Oh, mine too!” Miu adds. “But after Kōgen-sama moved here he fell in love and had a lot of babies! One of them was Himiko-sama.”

“Hey! You forgot to say that Kōgen-sama became the Chief Priest of the shrine ‘cause he had cool powers, and then all his kids had cool powers, too!” Sana interrupts, before taking a deep breath. “But Himiko-sama was the one who became the next Chief Priest— I mean Chief Priestess when Kōgen-sama died.”

“She fell in love with Shōki-sama. He came from a different village, but he taught the warriors new ways to fight and other stuff,” Shun says, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with them. “I think it’s pretty cool that even though they weren’t from the village, they still became super important.”

“Anyways,” Miu pipes up, making you smile, but it fades with her next words. “Himiko-sama and Shōki-sama only had one baby. But that baby was super pretty! And her name was (y/n)-sama.”

“(y/n)-sama practiced a lot so that she could become a strong warrior, but she’s not as good with her shaman powers,” Aika loudly whispers the last part. It’s not untrue, so you don’t say anything. “But she’s still the coolest!”

“Yeah!”

“She tamed a wild horse! A-and helps the warriors and Shrine Maidens! And goes fishing with the fishermen in t-the ocean! And she goes on big ad-adventures to other villages! And she kills monsters! And she has cool powers!” Yuuto says in one breath, stuttering every now and then in his excitement.

“(y/n)-sama is really brave,” Shun says, a little quieter than usual. “When we were really little there was a raid, and we lost a lot of people in the village. Even some of us lost our mamas and papas.”

The kids are all suddenly uncharacteristically quiet.

“I think most of us were okay ‘cause we were so little, but a lot of the older kids were sad and some still are. (y/n)-sama lost both of her parents and all her uncles, but she’s still brave and strong and keeps protecting the village,” Shun adds. “(y/n)-sama really is the coolest.”

And the kids are loud and cheerful once more.

You smile, before clearing your throat to catch their attention. Once they’re all looking at you, you speak. “Thank you for the story, but Kuroo and I have to go. I still have a few things I need to do today.”

“But you haven’t told us about your adventure,” Aika whines, and the other kids start joining her.

“Another time,” you say, patting her head, and they all quiet. The look in their eyes tells you everything they want to ask. “I promise.”

They seem appeased, and back up to let you go to Yuro. You carefully attach the shield to the saddle before jumping up onto the saddle. You wait for Kuroo to jump up as well. You wave goodbye, and the children do the same before running off. You adjust your grip on the shield, before taking the reins in one hand and commanding Yoru to move.

You head back in the direction of the gates, but stop when your name is called.

“Sakusa-san, good morning,” you greet, giving her a quick bow.

“Kiyoomi told me you got a cat!” She says, smiling brightly. “Some of the fishermen are back, so you should go grab something for your new companion.”

“I’ll try if I have time after my sessions with the Shrine Maidens and warriors. If not, I can always go tomorrow when the others return,” you say, looking to her for confirmation, and she nods her head. “Wonderful. See you later, Sakusa-san!”

You finally make your way out of the gates, and start following the path to the shrine. It leads into the forest nearby, and you know by heart that you are getting closer. You pass through the torii gates, before you finally arrive at the foot of the shrine.

You jump off Yoru, Kuroo following. You don’t bother tying Yoru to a post, knowing that he won’t travel far from the shrine. You begin ascending the many stairs leading to the entrance of the shrine, with Kuroo following after you. The few Shrine Maidens, Priests and Priestesses you pass on the way up greet you, but from a distance. They’re obviously wary of Kuroo. Inside the shrine, though they bow and greet you, they all speed up and stick to the outer edge of the hallway when they pass you.

You arrive at your first stop in the shrine, slowly sliding the door open so as not to disturb the person inside.

You stand there quietly, watching Ichiko bow in front of a small bottle full of a black essence. She mutters prayers under her breath, but nothing happens. She goes quiet before she lifts her head to peek up at the small bottle. She lets out a small noise of frustration as she pushes herself up into a kneeling position.

“You’re way too tense, and you look like you’re going to pop a blood vessel trying to cleanse that,” you say, and her head shoots up to glare at you.

“Well you tense up when you do this and it still works!” She sneers, crossing her arms. “It’s probably your little demon cat’s fault anyways.”

“Okay first of all, what works for me does not make it right. Do you know how many times I would get scolded for how tense I get? Second of all, it’s not his fault. That’s not his energy so it wouldn't get stronger in his presence. And you can still cleanse the energy even if the Yōkai that caused it is in the same room. It’s just infinitely more difficult,” you correct her, and she pouts and looks away.

“Whatever,” she grumbles, before glancing at Kuroo. “How did he get in the shrine anyways? It’s supposed to be sacred.”

“It’s because neither of us know how to create a holy barrier,“ you emphasize the _mystique_ of it by wiggling your fingers, “because I was too focused on becoming a warrior and you were too young to learn.”

She sighs, “fair enough.” She looks at you, her eyes a little sad. “Are you visiting Auntie, Uncle and Meicchan?”

“Yes,” you reply.

“Okay,” she mutters. “Tell them I said, ‘hello.’”

You don’t respond, but you nod your head and close the door. You walk away, with Kuroo following after you down the winding hallways before you arrive at a staircase that goes down deeper into the shrine.

You descend, not minding at all how it gets cooler. Once you reach the bottom lit only by torches, you walk towards the end of the hallway, and slide the door open. You close it once Kuroo is inside.

The room is lit up by candles. A painting of your parents hangs at the other end of the room. Beneath the painting, there is a small table that holds the incense. You slowly walk forward and kneel. You slide your hand under the table in front of you, and open the hidden compartment. Carefully you take out the framed painting of an infant girl who looks a lot like you. You place the small painting on the table, and finally bow your head down to the floor.

“Good morning. Ichiko says, ‘hello,’” you begin, as you close your eyes. “It’s been a while since I’ve come down here, but I was away for a bit. But I’m back and I knew I had to see you before I do anything else today. I went on my patrol this morning, and there was no Ashinaga-tenaga. I promise I’ve been diligent since you left, and there still haven't been any other incidents since Mei.”

You swallow down the lump in your throat, but it makes the weight in your chest feel heavier.

“I know I didn’t let you down when I couldn’t save Mei. I know I was just a kid. But I still can’t help but feel like I was the one at fault. I’m so sorry, Mei,” you whisper. “I promise to all three of you that I will keep working hard, and that I will protect the village. I hope when we meet in the next life, that I will still be your daughter, and your sister, so I can rectify all my mistakes. I swear, I won’t let you down when we meet again.”

You let out a shaky breath, and whisper a soft ‘I love you,’ before you push yourself up into a kneeling position.

“And don’t worry about this cat I got here with me. He’s been pretty nice, so far,” you say, a soft, teary smile on your lips. “But I could slay him if he did try anything.”

You wipe away the few tears with a laugh, when you hear a scoff.

“You wanna say something to my family, Kuroo?” You ask.

“No,” is the answer you get. You grab Mei’s painting, and slip it back into the hidden compartment, carefully closing it. “I don’t think they’d like to hear the things I have to say about you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You say, glaring at him in the corner of your eyes as you stand up.

He shrugs his shoulders, and slides the door open. He gestures for you to go out, and you still glare at him as you pass him by. You turn around, waiting for him to close the door. He does, and saunters towards you. However, you spin around when you hear someone running down the stairs. One of the warriors is standing there, looking at you with panic in her eyes as she pants heavily.

“(y/n)-sama,” she pauses trying to get her breathing under control. “There’s a raid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo: im a yōkai  
> y/n: we been knew
> 
> This chapter was like 94% dialogue and yet I cannot feel sorry for that.
> 
> n e ways I hope y’all are excited for the absolute garbo the action scenes in the next part will be
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	4. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to defend your village.

_“There’s a raid!”_

You let the words sink in.

And then you act.

You don’t bother asking for details. You can do so afterwards. You run past the warrior, trying to climb the stairs as fast as possible. In your haste, your toe gets caught and you start falling forward. You catch yourself with your hands and push yourself up, as you continue to climb the stairs.

You spot Ichiko at the top of the stairs as she looks at you, worried.

“(y/n)?”

“It’s a raid. Tell the younger girls we’ll move the lesson to a later date. Keep everyone safe. Understand?” She nods her head, and you press a kiss to the middle of her forehead. “I will come back.”

You run past her towards the entrance of the shrine, dodging everyone in the way. They all do their best to clear out, but some are a little slow. Once you exit, you run towards the railing of the stairway. Jumping up, you slide down, whistling as you do so. Yoru runs up as you get closer to the end. You jump off landing on the saddle. You feel the small weight of Kuroo behind you. He maneuvers himself in front of you as you start riding in the direction of the village.

You hear the ringing of the bell that warns the village of danger. You see the walls of the village, but keep your distance at first. You ride around, trying to assess how many black-robed figures and the monstrous beasts they ride are attacking.

Some of the Hason are already dead, but that’s not your focus. You count the ones standing in your head.

Fifteen Archers, nine Lumberers, four Mages, and one Waira.

You hold the reins in one hand, grabbing your sword as you come a little closer, focused on taking out the Mages first. There is one that stands further away from the village summoning Yōsei. You push Yoru to run faster, and you swing your sword, cleanly decapitating the Mage. You try your best to carefully swing at the little menaces that fly at you. You manage to hit most of them, but one gets uncomfortably close, before Kuroo swipes at it and eats it.

You ignore the pained squeaks, and sheathe your sword. You pull out your bow, focusing on the Mage riding the Waira. You pull Yoru to a stop, as you grab an arrow, nocking it. You close one eye as you pull back the string of your bow. You hold your breath as you aim, before letting go of both the arrow and the breath. You nock another as your arrow hits the Mage in the back, slowly they turn around. By the time they turn around, your arrow hits them right between their unsettling bright green eyes.

The body falls and hits one of the Archers, who suddenly turns around to look at you. He shouts something out, and he starts running at you, four other Archers following.

You curse under your breath as you put your bow away before taking the reins, and forcing Yoru to run. You start to slide back as you drop the reins, Kuroo turning to look back at you confused.

“I hope you can ride a horse, because I need you to take over,” you say, as you carefully twist around, detaching the shield, and attaching it to your wrist guard on your non-dominant side.

But it seems you had underestimated just how big Kuroo’s human form is, because you get shoved just a little bit, nearly falling off. Squeezing your legs tighter, you grab onto the saddle with your dominant hand. Your knuckles turn white from how hard you grip the saddle as you strain to keep yourself on your horse. You force out a slow exhale, trying to calm your racing heart. You look up, and raise your shield, arrows bouncing off. Once you push yourself back up and find your balance, you grab your bow. You nock an arrow and pull, aiming and releasing. You curse as you miss your mark, realizing that the shield was throwing off your aim.

“I thought you were supposed to be the strongest warrior or something?” Kuroo shouts.

“Shut up, I haven’t fought with a shield before,” you snarl. “Can you slow down a little? It’s way too hard to shoot from this far when I haven’t adjusted.”

“And make it easier for them? No way,” Kuroo disagrees.

“They’re using crossbows. I’ll be faster. I promise,” you tell him confidently.

Kuroo sighs loudly, but Yoru’s pace slows down nonetheless. You adapt to the timing of using a shield and then attacking. Still you struggle to adjust your aim, and it takes you two to three arrows for each Archer that you kill. You reach into your quiver to kill the last one, but your eyes widen when you don’t feel anything.

Your mind goes blank, and you forget all strategy. There are plenty of smarter tactics you can pull off, but that requires time and careful thought, and frankly, you don’t have time for that.

Not when the village itself is still under attack.

“Kuroo, slow down,” you say.

He does as you say, this time without any complaint. You put your bow away, and slowly push yourself up into an unsteady crouch. You unsheathe your sword. When the Archer shoots, you raise your shield to block, and jump off. You wind your arm back, and as you fall towards your attacker you swing your arm forward, aiming for the heart.

Your sword pierces through the armour, and you can almost feel the life leave them. Your expression is blank as you watch the light dim in those green eyes. You pull your sword out, and the body collapses to the ground in a heap. You wipe the blood off your sword on the exposed parts of your pants, before you sheathe the sword. You then reach down, taking all the arrows out of the Archer’s quiver, and dropping them into yours.

Yoru stops in front of you, and Kuroo glances down at you. You climb back up, and hold onto the saddle as Kuroo starts riding towards the village.

“The other two Mages are down. There’s four Lumberers left, six Archers, and the Waira is still up,” Kuroo explains to you. “What are we taking out?”

“The Waira,” you say, confidently.

“I thought you’d say that, but I was really hoping you wouldn’t,” he sighs. “What trick do you have up your sleeve this time?”

“Get it angry and run,” you say, completely serious as you pull out your bow, and grab an arrow.

“Sounds like a—“ Kuroo cuts himself off, before he looks back at you— “a bad idea. A horrible idea. The worst idea.”

But it’s too late.

You’ve already leaned to the side, and nocked your arrow. You let go, and watch as it hits the rear leg of the large quadrupedal beast. It lets out a loud roar, before spinning around and charging at you.

“Better run,” you tell Kuroo.

He curses at you, and steers Yoru around, encouraging your horse to start sprinting. From personal experience, you know that Yoru is faster than a Waira. You turn around in the saddle once more, staring right into the angry eyes of the Waira. You nock your arrow, and draw it back. You aim, steadying your breathing before you release.

Your arrow pierces its right eye, and it lets out a loud roar. You watch as it runs at you, winding its head back.

“Kuroo, dodge left or right. Dodge. DODGE!” You repeatedly shout.

Yoru suddenly veers to the right. You watch as the Waira’s neck suddenly extends as its head shoots forward with a snarl. You let out a nervous breath, because it had been too close.

“They can do that?” Kuroo exclaims, and in any other situation you would have laughed.

But not when you’re fighting for your life.

You nock another arrow. It opens its mouth to roar at you, and you release. The arrows strikes the roof of its mouth, and it lets out another irritated noise. Its head winds back, preparing for another attack.

You put your bow away, telling Kuroo “dodge left,” as you unsheathe your sword.

Yoru goes off to the left just as the Waira’s neck extends. You swing your sword, slicing the Waira’s other eye. It skids to a stop, letting out another roar. It blindly stumbles around, charging in different directions.

“Kuroo, circle it, but keep this distance. It’s gonna take a lot to take it down,” you say, sheathing your sword, and taking out your bow.

You almost get into a rhythm as you shoot the Waira with arrows. It takes all the arrows in your quiver before the monster finally falls. When it collapses, you practically feel the impact of it hitting the ground.

You put your bow away and slowly turn around as Yuro rides back towards the village. You try not to get your hopes up when you no longer hear the bell ringing and see nothing but the dissolving corpses of the Hason outside the village walls. Kuroo pulls Yoru to a stop at the gates of the village. He turns Yoru so that he is parallel to the entrance of the village.

The gates are pushed open and Iizuna runs up to you.

“Casualties?” You ask, dread pooling in your stomach.

“We’ve got some injuries, but not a single casualty,” he tells you, and you nearly cry as you feel a wave of relief wash through you.

You slump a little in the saddle, turning your head to rest your forehead against Kuroo’s back. You quietly mumble thanks and praises, happy that your village is safe.

“We’re lucky that this raid took place in the day. We can get started on repairs to the walls,” Iizuna says, and you raise your head, nodding in agreement as you look at him.

“How did this happen? Everyone knows that if you kill a Hason Captain, you can’t return to the village until five days have passed,” you say, and Iizuna gives a heavy sigh.

“As you know, we sent out a party of warriors to help escort a delivery. Their return to the village was delayed after a confrontation with a Hason patrol. Ogata was the leader of the party and the one who delivered the killing blow. They weren’t going to come back until the curse was lifted, but there was some complications,” Iizuna begins to explain. “They were ambushed by venomous Gumo. Everyone but Ogata fell ill. He rode for two days straight and waited for us just outside the safe zone, but the exhaustion caught up to him and he collapsed inside. We thankfully got them inside the village and closed the gates before the Hason arrived. The members of the party are being treated by the Elders in the village.”

“Thank you,” you tell him. “I’ll check on Ogata-san later. Can you round up the warriors-in-training? I’d like to speak to them before I see him.”

He nods his head, and walks back through the village gates.

You suddenly slide forward in the saddle, only slightly surprised to see Kuroo back in his cat form.

“Thank you, Kuroo, for your hard work and putting your trust in me. I’ll repay you for it, promise,” you tell him, giving him a small smile when he looks at you.

You take the reins and encourage Yoru to turn and move through the village gates. You greet the soldiers, sharing weary smiles with them. You spot Sakusa leaning against the walls of a nearby building, and even he seems too tired to complain about Komori leaning on him.

You jump off Yoru, but Kuroo does not follow, simply watching.

“An eventful shift, huh, Kiyoomi?” You say, crouching down in front of him. “Glad to see that you’re still breathing.”

He opens one eye to glare at you. You can’t help but smile when you see one tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Shut up, (y/n),” he replies, closing his eye as he relaxes further against the wall. “But I’m glad to see you’re not dead either.”

“Hey, you’re not supposed to show your favouritism for certain warriors by referring to them so informally in a public setting, (y/n)-sama. And Kiyoomi, it is practically treasonous to refer to our Great Warrior without honorifics.” Komori pipes up, but he doesn’t open his eyes. “To do so in front of me is so bold.”

Sakusa opens both his eyes to glare down at Komori.

“Kind of annoyed that you didn’t die,” he suddenly says.

There’s a moment of silence before all three of you burst into quiet laughter.

“(y/n)-sama, the warriors-in-training are waiting for you at the training grounds,” Iizuna says, as he approaches.

“Thank you, Iizuna-kun,” you say, standing up and smiling at him. “Let everyone rest before getting started on those repairs. I think they deserve it.”

He nods, giving you a salute.

You get back on Yoru, careful of Kuroo. You start riding in the direction of the training grounds. The streets are empty for the most part, the rest of the villagers deciding to stay inside their homes.

As you arrive at the training grounds, to see fifteen boys and girls standing in three rows. The 15 to 17 years olds remain still, waiting for you. You jump off Yoru, leaving him outside of the fence, and letting him graze the grass nearby. Your eyebrows raise when Kuroo jumps off and follows after you as well.

You open the gate letting you inside the training grounds. You walk, unhurried, until you’re standing in front of all of them, with Kuroo sitting at your feet.

“I can see it in your faces. Some of you are wondering why you weren’t at the walls to defend your village. I wondered the same thing during the raid six years ago. The answer is simple. You’re not ready to do that.” Your words are blunt, but none of them say anything, although a few flinch. “But it’s also because you are not needed there.”

You pause, letting your words sink in.

“Many of the villagers need hope, strength, and courage during a raid. You are a beacon of that. When you stand in their homes, ready to defend them, you are a source of comfort.” You continue, your eyes passing over every individual in front of you. “So I want to thank you for being our villagers’ hope and strength. I want to thank you for protecting them. I want to thank you for being heroes for the youngest members of our village.”

You give them a deep bow. It’s enough to start a commotion. You can hear them gasping and muttering in surprise. You can see some of them trying to pull it together when you stand upright.

“I will be cancelling your training lesson with me today, but you are free to either go home or continue training on your own,” you say before you start to walk away.

“(y/n)-sama!” You hear some of them call out to you. You stop, and look over at them. “Thank you!” They chorus, bowing much deeper than you had.

You nod your head, not giving a verbal reply, and keep walking, opening and closing the fence as Kuroo follows after you.

“She’s so cool!”

“Guys, she bowed at us! That’s like a god bowing at you.”

“What’s with the Yōkai following her around though?”

Instead of going straight to Yoru, you go in the direction of the building closest to the training grounds. You stop outside the door, looking down at Kuroo.

“Don’t come inside with me. The Elders are old Priests and Priestesses, and if you come inside with me they’re going to beat you.” Kuroo gives you a look, not believing you for a second. “Kuroo, I’m serious. Because of my grandfather, people in my village are highly suspicious of Yōkai. Everyone will be wary of you, but the Elders are the ones who will actually try to fight you.”

He lets out a little puff of air, but sits down nonetheless.

“I’ll be quick,” you say, opening the door, and closing it behind you.

When you walk inside, one of the Elders greets you.

“Where is Ogata-san?” You ask.

“At the very end of the hallway, in the room to the left,” he says.

“Thank you,” you reply, giving a polite bow as you walk away.

You pass by many closed doors. Some of them, you can hear people moving around. Most likely Elders treating the warriors.

Once you get to the room, you knock on the door, calling out, “Ogata-san?”

There is no response. Slowly, you open the door and peek inside. You sigh when you see that Ogata is fast asleep. He probably won’t wake up for a while, now that you think about it. You slowly close the door, and start walking away.

You can always check in with him later.

You walk out of the infirmary, closing the door behind you. Kuroo looks up at you in surprise.

“Let’s go back to the house,” you say as you walk towards Yuro.

“That was way too quick. Did you just go inside and call him ‘stupid’ or something?” Kuroo asks, and you stop in your tracks, frowning down at him.

“Okay, I was upset when I first met you because you wouldn’t respond, but that was wrong of me. I don’t like hearing your voice coming out of a cat,” you tell him. “Anyways, Ogata is sleeping. I don’t want to wake him up. And I wanted to see how he was doing, not scold him.”

“You don’t like my cat form?” Kuroo asks, and you can hear the smirk in his voice.

“I don’t like hearing you speak in your cat form. So when you look like this,” you make vague gestures at him, “don’t talk to me.”

“But you always talk to me when I look like this? Why do you want me to not respond all of a sudden, (y/n)-sama?” Kuroo says, his eyes glinting with pure glee knowing how much this annoyed you.

“Actually, don’t talk to me ever again,” you say, looking at him with pure disgust.

“(y/n)-sama,” Kuroo purrs, making you close your eyes and breathe deeply, as you try to calm down. “Nyan~”

Your breath hitches, and you clench your fists.

Your eyes open, and one of them is practically twitching with irritation. You reach down and try to grab Kuroo, who cackles as he avoids your hands.

“That is it, you little bastard cat! Come here,” you seethe, getting more and more angry as he continues to dodge you.

You finally manage to grab him by the scruff of the neck, lifting him up in the air as you glare at him.

“I won’t kill you now. I’ll do it when you least expect it. The look of betrayal will make it all the more satisfying,” you say, before you drop him.

“That’s sadistic,” he says, and you roll your eyes.

You whistle and Yoru comes running towards you. Kuroo jumps on the saddle while you pull yourself up. You steer Yuro in the direction of the house.

Once you arrive, you immediately take Yoru to the stable, carefully taking off the armour, saddle and reins. You promise him the reward of an apple later. After you slip off your boots to go inside, you take off your weapons and armour with a heavy sigh. You feel gross and sweaty, and in desperate need of a bath.

You go to your room, sifting through your clothes before deciding on a simple kimono.

“Kuroo?” You call out, and he appears in his human form at your open door. “I’m going to take a bath. And then we’ll have a late lunch when I’m done, okay?”

He opens his mouth, mischief in his eyes.

“And if you try and get a peek, I will slay you,” you threaten him, stopping him before he can speak.

“Fine,” he says, rolling his eyes, moving out of the way slightly when you go to leave the room. He frowns when you stop, glancing up at him, sniffing. “What?”

“You should take a bath after I finish mine. You stink,” you say, walking away with a small smirk.

“Oi! You—“ you don’t hear the rest, already out of the main building and moving towards the bath house.

Diligently, you go through your routine. You quietly hum to yourself as you wash off. However, there’s a knock on the door when you’re in the middle of rinsing off.

“(y/n),” Kuroo’s voice comes through the door, sounding uncharacteristically serious. “You might want to hurry up. You have guests.”

“What? I’m not expecting anyone today. And I still have to do my dishes and laundry,” you say, obviously confused.

“They came looking for you and said it was urgent,” he replies. “They’re not from the village so I think you might want to see them since they travelled all this way just to see you.”

“They’re not from the village? Then where are they from?” You ask.

“Fukurōdani. Or well, Nekoma would be the actual answer.” He says, and your eyes widen.

You go quiet for a moment.

“Okay. I’ll be there when I can.” You sigh. “Keep them entertained for me?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I actually write a good action scene will be the day I die.
> 
> Also this chapter doo doo so I’m sorry
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurōdani needs your help, but will you?

You slide open the door, not even surprised to see the couple you had met in Fukurōdani.

What does surprise you, is how comfortable Kuroo looks with them.

They’re all kneeling at the table you have in the main room, and Kuroo is serving both of them tea. They thank him, and he offers them both a smile. It throws you off, seeing him in such a domestic setting.

He looks up, to see you standing there. “Ah, she’s here,” he says.

The couple turn around and stand up, bowing towards you. You do the same as you close the door behind you, offering them both a small, welcoming smile. You kneel down on the cushion beside Kuroo, as they do the same across from you.

“We had no idea that Itachiyama has a Chief Priestess. We honestly thought you were just a warrior,” the man— Kentaro— says. “And to think we treated you so casually, we must apolo—“

You shake your head, telling them, “there is no reason to apologize. I am only a warrior. I never finished my training and never became a Chief Priestess. I wouldn’t have been travelling alone if I were.”

You watch as Kuroo pours you a cup of tea, and you quietly thank him for it.

“And I can’t believe I didn’t recognize Tetsurō after you returned from Nekoma. But I guess it makes sense that he found you and stuck with you,” the woman— Nako— says, smiling fondly at Kuroo. “The Gifted do attract Yōkai.”

“Actually that wasn’t really the reason. It was mostly because I felt the connection to the house disappear all of the sudden, and I wanted to see what had happened,” Kuroo explains, as he takes a sip from his own cup of tea. “And she didn’t feel Gifted, so I didn’t recognize that she was.”

“Oh?” Kentaro hums, smiling curiously at Kuroo. “What do you mean, Tetsurō?”

“In the same way that someone who is Gifted can tell when a cat is not just a cat, Yōkai can tell when someone is Gifted. She didn’t feel like she was Gifted. I’ll admit, something about her felt different but I couldn’t tell how,” he says, closing his eyes in thought.

The couple both smile cheerily at the both of you, and any other time you would have enjoyed such a warm and domestic atmosphere.

If it weren’t so fake.

You can tell that whatever happened is lingering on their minds. They're not completely at ease. You can see that their smiles don’t quite reach their eyes. They’re avoiding it. They’re using whatever relationship they share with Kuroo as a distraction.

But they came here with a purpose, and you aren’t one to beat around the bush.

You clear your throat, and speak. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Kuroo told me that you had something urgent to discuss with me. I’d rather not waste time if this news is so urgent that you had to leave your village to see me.”

“Of course. I’m sorry,” Kentaro apologizes, his wife nodding her head in agreement. They both share a deep sigh. “Our village needs your help.”

“My help?” You question, frowning at the two. “As far as I’m concerned, Fukurōdani has incredible warriors, not to mention the Tengu that protects the village. Why do you need my help?”

“Because the Hason took him, too,” he says suddenly, and you immediately get serious, sitting up straighter.

“‘Too?’” You and Kuroo repeat.

“When the warriors and Priests were taking the Village’s children to the shrine, a group of Hason ambushed them and took the children,” Kentaro explains, the worry finally showing on his face. “Bokuto followed them, but he didn’t return.”

“The warriors don’t want to go to the Hason outpost just in case they try to attack the village, but with Bokuto gone that means there’s no one to save the children,” Nako says, and her words start flowing faster as she grows more frantic. “We know what it’s like to have your child taken away, and then have no one do anything about it. Nekoma was full of Yōkai, and many of them went after him but none of them returned, and Tetsurō couldn’t leave the village because he had to protect it. And then we left him alone because we couldn’t handle staying there when all it would do is remind us of Kenma, and—“

You suddenly stand, and she cuts herself off.

“I’m sorry, I—“

“I need to go. I need to think about this,” you say as you start walking towards the door, but Kuroo grabs your wrist.

His grip is tight, but he’s careful about his nails.

“What is there to think about?” He looks at you, and for the first time since you’ve met him, he looks genuinely angry. “There are lives at risk. There are children out there who need to be saved. What could stop you of all people, from saving them?”

“Because a village is incredibly vulnerable after a raid. Rarely does an outpost send every single soldier they have for their first attack. It’s not uncommon that a village would be attacked the next day by a second wave. Or a third or a fourth,” you say, glaring back at Kuroo, getting angrier with each word. “I know for a fact we do not know each other that well, Kuroo. But you need to understand something. I will always put my village first before anything.”

You yank your wrist out of his grasp, not caring how his nails scratch your skin and draw blood.

“I need to take into account everything before I think about leaving my village when I’m the one who’s supposed to be protecting it. I leave enough as it is. I can’t just keep shoving my responsibilities onto others. So just let me think,” you snarl, walking away.

You slide open the door, and try to calmly close it behind you. You put on your sandals and start moving. You stick to the village walls, wanting to avoid interacting with the other villagers.

You’d rather not snap at someone else.

You pass by some warriors who work on repairing the walls. You curtly greet them as you walk towards the gate, when you arrive, those at the gate push it open for you. You give them all wry smiles, bowing as you leave the village. You start following the path leading towards the docks.

You don’t stop, even when there’s the sound of a horse running behind you. It gets louder as the horse approaches you, and eventually a white horse is walking beside you, her rider looking at you.

“What do you think you’re doing, going to the docks without your horse or a weapon? You overthink almost as much as I do. By the time you would walk back, it would be dark. What would you do if the Undead found you? Or if you came across an Ashinaga-tenaga? What would you do then?” Sakusa asks, and you can feel his glare on you.

“Try and use my _Priestess_ powers,” you say, emphasizing ‘Priestess’ with a mocking tone.

“You can barely use them to cleanse, and you don’t even know how to use them offensively,” he argues, and it’s nothing but the truth.

“Then I guess I’ll run,” you reply, shrugging your shoulders.

Neither of you speak, but Sakusa suddenly stops. You slowly turn to look at him, confused.

“Get on,” he tells you, holding his hand out to you.

You stand there for a few seconds, just staring at his hand. You sigh, walking towards him and taking his hand. He helps you get up behind him. You hold onto the saddle, as he encourages his horse to run.

“What happened to your wrist?” Sakusa asks as you draw closer to the ocean, the smell of saltwater getting stronger.

“I cut myself on Kuroo’s nails,” you say nonchalantly. “It wasn’t his fault. It was mine.”

“I don’t get why you’re defending him,” he says. “Or why you brought him to the village.”

“Because Yōkai aren’t inherently evil,” you explain. “Some Yōkai protect villages. Kuroo was one of the Yōkai who did so, apparently.”

“He doesn’t seem like the type,” Sakusa replies. “He seems like the kind who would eat some poor unsuspecting fool in the dead of night.”

“I just can’t agree,” you say, shaking your head. “I may not know him that well, but I don’t think he’s the type to eat a person.”

Sakusa just hums in response.

You finally arrive at the docks. You carefully slide off Sakusa’s horse. While he ties her to a nearby post, you walk to the end of the docks. You slide off your sandals, and sit down, letting your legs dangle off the edge. The waves brush against the tips of your toes. You close your eyes, basking in the sunlight and the cool ocean breeze brushing against your face and through your hair.

You open your eyes to look at Sakusa when he sits down, cross-legged beside you.

This reminds you of your childhood. When you had free time, you’d force your parents to bring Sakusa and yourself here just to sit and watch the ocean. When you met Komori, he started joining you as well. As all of you grew older, you no longer needed your parents to escort you. And eventually, you started coming here on your own without the other two.

“Where’s Motoya?” You ask suddenly, as you look out at the horizon.

“He’s entertaining your guests and cat, since you left them so you could think about whatever is bothering you this time,” he says, pausing for a moment. “What happened, (y/n)?”

“The children of their village got taken to a Hason outpost and no one can help them. So they asked for my help,” you explain, keeping it very brief.

“So why didn’t you just agree right away? Seems like the kind of mission that would take you away from the village,” Sakusa says.

“Kiyoomi, we just got raided,” you exclaim, looking at him incredulously. “I’m not leaving the village when we have no clue if they’ll be sending more. I have to be here to protect the village. Protecting the village is my responsibility. It’s the least I can do after I let my parents down again and again.”

“Can I just say you have this weird complex where you think everything that happens in the village is your fault, and that the safety of the village rests on your shoulders alone?” Sakusa says, looking at you disapprovingly. “When Mei was taken by those shadow freaks, you suddenly acted like you had a heavy burden on your shoulders even though you were too young to have helped her in any way. When your parents and uncles died, you didn’t even let yourself cry in front of Ichiko because you suddenly thought that you were the only one who could fill your parents’ roles and that you had to be strong for everyone.”

“I know that what happened to Mei wasn’t my fault,” you hiss. The terrified face of your sister and her scream as she was taken flashes in your mind. You try and swallow the lump in your throat. “But I am the only one who can fill my parents’ roles. The village depends on me, and I have to be that pillar of strength!”

“You say you know it wasn’t your fault, but you still carry that weight with you wherever you go.” In contrast to you, Sakusa is calm and keeps his voice level. “And yes, maybe you are the only one who can fill your mother’s role. But you are not the only one who can fill your father’s.”

“Yes, I—”

“No, listen to me,” he cuts you off, and your mouth clamps shut. “Yes, you are the best warrior that this village has, but you are not the only one. During the raid, you were not the only one fighting to defend the village. You are not the only protecting the village. So stop acting like it.”

“But—”

“(y/n)! The village isn’t going to fall apart if you leave to help others! There are children out there who need you more than the village needs you right now!” He exclaims. “Yes, the people of the village depend on you. But they don’t depend on you becoming everything your parents were. They don’t love and respect you for that. They love and respect you because you’re you.”

He breathes heavily after yelling at you. He takes a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes. When he opens them, he looks at you with such sadness it almost hurts.

“(y/n), you are my best friend, but I can’t stand watching you carry yourself around like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. What do I have to tell you to get it in your head that everything you do for the village is not a responsibility you have to take on your own?” A tear finally slips out at his question. “You are the village’s Great Warrior, but you are also just (l/n)(y/n). You’re just a human like me, like Motoya, like anyone else in this village. We all have burdens that are a little hard to bear. You can share your burdens so that they don’t weigh you down so heavily, and no one would think any less of you.”

And for the first time in years, you let yourself cry in front of someone else.

It’s the ugly kind. The one accompanied by hitched breaths and loud sobs. It’s one that makes your shoulders shake. The one that makes your nose feel stuffed. The kind that makes it feel like the tears falling from your eyes are an endless waterfall. It’s the kind that hurts.

And Sakusa sits there quietly.

When you’ll calm down, you’ll notice that you weren’t the only one crying. He’ll threaten you. You’ll promise you won’t tell a soul.

***

When Sakusa drops you off at your house, the sun has started to set. Before you can climb the stairs, the door slides open, and Kuroo stands there, looking at you with panic in his eyes.

They widen at the sight of you, and he glares at Sakusa.

“What did you do to her?” He growls, but before he can make his way to Sakusa, you press your hand to his stomach, holding him back. His attention shifts back to you.

His hand gently tilts your chin up so that he can properly take in your appearance. He looks into your red-rimmed, puffy eyes, concern in his own amber hues.

“Why have you been crying?” He asks softly.

Before you can speak, you spot Komori peeking over his shoulder at you, a surprised smile on his lips.

“Kiyoomi must have gone all out for you to look that bad,” he comments, and you can’t help but roll your eyes, taking Kuroo’s hand and gently prying it away from your face.

“When Kiyoomi speaks out, he doesn’t hold back,” you tell him, as he walks past both you and Kuroo to reach Sakusa.

“I’m aware,” Komori grins, looking over at Sakusa, who rolls his eyes.

He hoists himself up onto Sakusa’s horse. They both part with a wave. You do the same, a soft smile on your lips as you watch them ride off. You look back at Kuroo, your smile fading.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that. And I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you over something you might not have known about” you say.

Kuroo is quiet for a moment.

“I’ll have to say sorry, too. I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you. You have every right to be conflicted, and I shouldn’t have added onto that stress. So I’m sorry, too,” he apologizes suddenly, surprising you. He lifts his hand, still held in yours, before gesturing to the small scratches on your wrist. “I’m sorry for this, too.”

“This wasn’t your fault. You were trying to be careful. I was the one who yanked my hand away,” you say, shaking your head.

“Let’s just stop apologizing and trying to take the blame. We’ll be here forever if we don’t,” Kuroo says, and a smile tugs at the corner of your lips.

“Okay,” you reply, and he gives you a small smile. “Now come on, let’s go inside. We need to make dinner and then we have to ask them about the details about the outpost. Then we’ll leave early tomorrow morning.”

“What?” Kuroo’s smile fades as he frowns at you, confused.

“We have children to save,” you hum, hand slipping out of his as you walk towards the door. You glance at him over your shoulder. “Don’t we?”

His smile is small and soft. It’s different from the smirks or teasing grins.

You kind of like it.

You turn back around, sliding off your sandals and walking inside, saying, “it’s a shame I still won’t get to do my laundry, but I can probably ask Ichiko or Kiyoomi to do my dishes at least.”

***  
  


You wake up just before the sun rises. You fold and put away your futon before going to your wardrobe to pack some clothes. You also grab an outfit for the day. You approach Kuroo, who lays down on the pillow in the corner of the room in his cat form.

“Kuroo?” You softly call out.

His eyes slowly open, and he slowly lifts his head up to look at you. He yawns, as he blinks slowly, obviously still tired.

“Can you go wake them up and tell them to get ready?” You ask. “When you do, tell them to eat some of the bread rolls that we have.”

Slowly he pushes himself up. He stretches, and yawns once more. He pads out of your room in the direction of the spare room when you open the door. You slide the door closed, and start getting changed.

Last night, when you had told them that you were willing to help, they had both thanked you profusely. Nako had started crying, holding your hands as she repeatedly thanked you. They both promised you rewards, but you had denied, not needing it.

You close your bag, taking it with you as you move towards the main room to put on your armour. You then move to the kitchen to grab one roll, and begin eating it. You sigh as you look at the pots and bowls that you just don’t have time to wash. You then pack a few rolls for yourself and Kuroo to eat later.

You look over when he walks into the room in his human form. He rubs his eyes as he walks towards the table, crouching down to grab a roll of bread before standing up. He yawns before he bites into it. Before he can speak, there’s a knock at the door.

You hand Kuroo your bread roll as you walk to the main room to open the door. Your eyes widen, seeing the older man standing there.

“Sakusa-san?” You say, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Good morning, (y/n)-sama,” he greets you. “My wife told me that you had wanted to come see us when we came back so that you could grab something for your cat. But Kiyoomi told me that you would be leaving today to help another village. So I decided to bring something for you.”

He hands you the bag he was holding. It’s heavy, and you immediately start to shake your head trying to give it back.

“I was going to get something small! I still haven’t got you the string to pay you back for the last time you brought me fish. I can’t accept this,” you say, but he refuses to take it back.

“You can always just pay me back by coming on the next fishing trip whenever you’re free,” he says, smiling down at you. “Be safe, (y/n).”

“Promise,” you reply, smiling back. “Thank you, Sakusa-san. I’ll be looking forward to that fishing trip.”

“Who knows, maybe I’ll be able to convince Kiyoomi and Motoya to come as well. It’ll be like when you were kids,” he says, as he goes to walk away. “You three definitely need to see each other more often.”

You don’t reply, watching as he walks away. You eventually slide the door closed, turning around only to see Kuroo standing there. You hand him the bag, in exchange for the roll of bread you were eating.

“We’ll be having a nice dinner tonight,” you say, before taking a bite of your bread. “We probably won’t have to do much preparation since he probably removed the scales.”

“Actually, I’ll be having a nice dinner tonight. He said it was for me,” Kuroo says, as he smirks at you.

“You know what? Give that back. You can starve,” you say, frowning at him, trying to take it back.

But he refuses to let go, seemingly unmoved by your efforts.

“Good morning,” the couple greets you tiredly. Nako walks past the both of you to the kitchen. 

“What will be the plan for today?” Kentaro asks.

“I examined the map you gave me thoroughly. So while you and your wife return to Fukurōdani, Kuroo and I will be checking out the outpost. Then we’ll return to the village and we’ll come up with a plan to save the children,” you explain, giving Kuroo a searing glare, as you finally manage to rip the bag out of his hands, and hand it to Kentaro. “This is cod that was brought in this morning. We can have this for dinner.”

“Oh, thank you,” he says, before slinging the bag over his shoulder. He thanks Nako when she comes back to hand him a roll of bread.

When you make sure that everyone has everything they need, you head to the stables to grab your horses and leave. This early in the morning, there are few people awake, but those who are, greet you, telling you to be safe. You thank them, promising you would return soon.

You stop Yoru when children walk in front of you, looking at you with crossed arms and pouty expressions. Why were they even awake?

“You promised you’d tell us about your adventures,” Sana says, and you sigh, climbing down from Yoru, before crouching.

“I did do that, didn't I? And I’m sorry I won’t get to tell you this time,” you say, bowing your head.

You nearly fall over when a pair of arms wrap around you. Suddenly there are other children approaching to hug you. You do your best to wrap your arms around all of them.

“It’s okay,” Shun mutters into your neck. “You just gotta promise you’ll tell us when you come back,”

“I promise,” you tell him, a small smile on your lips. Eventually they let you go, and walk away, trying to stifle their yawns. “Now, go back to bed. You all should be asleep right now.”

“Yes, (y/n)-sama,” they chorus.

You hoist yourself back up onto Yoru, careful of Kuroo. You encourage Yoru to move, and you continue your way to the gate. Iizuna and Komori open them for you, and you thank them.

“Hey, (y/n)!” Komori calls out, surprising you. You look at him over your shoulder with a questioning gaze. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine without you. But we will be waiting, so you better come back soon.”

You smile at him, nodding your head.

“This is where we’ll be parting ways,” you tell Kentaro and Nako. “I have one last patrol I’ll be doing and then Kuroo and I will check out the outpost. We’ll meet you at Fukurōdani. Be safe.”

When they bid you farewell, you turn Yoru, patrolling the fields around the village. The patrol is uneventful, but it helps put you at ease.

You begin the trek to the outpost.

You already have the map that they had given you memorized. You suddenly veer off the path, riding through trees. You’re careful of low hanging branches. You listen carefully for signature sounds of anything that could be hostile.

When you see where the forest ends, and the tall-grass at the edge, you pull Yoru to a stop. You jump off and Kuroo does so as well while you tie the reins to a tree.

Kuroo doesn’t transform as the two of you slowly crawl your way through the tall grass. Kuroo walks ahead of you, to tell you when to stop before you reach the end of the tall grass. He disappears through the grass head of you, and you pause, waiting for him.

You try to take deep breaths, to settle the discomfort you feel.

There have been few times when you have passed a Hason outpost. Rarely have you spied on them, let alone lead an attack against them. But the feeling of something sinister and corrupted always made you feel uneasy.

Kuroo suddenly appears in front of you, and you resume crawling forward. This time he remains by your side. When he stops you do as well.

“It’s a small cliff where the tall-grass ends,” he tells you, and you grimace at him. “Do you really hate when I talk in this form that much?”

You don’t offer a reply, and crawl the slightest bit forward, finally able to see through the tall grass. You take in the sight before you.

The tall tower that overlooks the outpost. Hason patrolling around the area. The fields where prisoners of the Hason work. The Hason that follow closely, sometimes hitting them. It makes your stomach churn to watch. A nasty feeling settles in your gut when you see children working in the fields.

You look away, to see the cages that are the furthest structure from you. Your attention is immediately caught by the cage that holds Yōkai. You squint, trying to see if it was your eyes playing tricks, but there was no doubt. With the way one of the Tengu was beating at the bars, you could only assume that the cage is enchanted.

That would be difficult to deal with.

You check to see what the closest structure to you is, spotting a small storage building. You nod to yourself, satisfied with the distance it is from the cages.

“That’s Kenma,” Kuroo suddenly says, and you look at him confused. “That’s Kozume Kenma. Kozume Kentaro and Kozume Nako’s son.”

The name clicks, and you look in the same direction he is, and see, working in the fields, a meager-looking boy with dark hair.

“So in that cage—“

“Are the other Yōkai from Nekoma, and the other villages the prisoners are from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro idk what was happening in this chapter
> 
> and I wrote it
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	6. Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo learns something new about you.

You and Kuroo had returned to Fukurōdani Village after the revelation. He told you he would inform the Kozume’s of your discovery, while you had immediately gone to the shrine.

They had been surprised by your request, but complied nonetheless.

When you arrive in the room in the lower levels of the shrine, you walk around the large cage, running your fingers along the patterns engraved into the bars. You can practically feel the ancient energy emanating from it.

“So what did you need me here for?” Kuroo asks, a young Priest following him into the room.

“Get in,” you tell him, gesturing to the open gate of the cage.

“Why?” Kuroo asks, looking at you suspiciously, but stepping inside nonetheless.

The Priest closes the door, locking it. The engravings briefly light up, and then the light fades. Kuroo deadpans, wrapping his hands around the bars and looking at you through them.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asks, a teasing smile on his lips. “Did you trick me so that you can finally abandon me?”

“If I were to leave you, I definitely wouldn’t leave you in a cage you couldn’t get out of on your own. That’s just cruel. But there is another way to open enchanted cages beyond the keys,” you say as you walk to the side opposite the gate. You kneel down, before smiling at Kuroo. “Chief Priests and Priestesses can open them with their powers. Lucky for you, this is one of the few things I learned, and can do decently well. The problem is, I haven’t had the chance to practice in a while.”

“So why do I have to be in here?” Kuroo asks, looking over his shoulder at you.

“They don’t activate unless a Yōkai is inside,” you reply, as you grab one of the bars with both hands. “Now don’t touch the bars. If you do while I try to open it, you’ll interrupt the flow of energy and you’ll get burned.”

“How do you know that?” Kuroo asks, as he fully turns to face you. “You release Yōkai from these cages often?”

“I used to,” you say shrugging your shoulders, and closing your eyes. “Now, stop talking. It’s been a while and I need to concentrate.”

You focus on the bar, feeling the energy thrumming through it. You start to mutter prayers under your breath. A warmth blossoms in your chest, and extends to your arms all the way to your fingertips. The power of the enchantment tries to push away your power, but you force it through. You can feel it weaken, as your power slowly makes it through every bar. You know you’ve reached the gate when you’re straining against the magic of the cage. You pause, trying to maintain your power, rather than continue to push it through.

You breathe deeply, and then tighten your grip around the bar, pushing your power through. Suddenly it feels as if your power is like water, flowing freely and no longer restrained. You hear the gate throw itself open, and you press your forehead against the bar, panting.

The buzz of energy dissipates and the bar cools down while you try to steady your breathing.

“It’s impressive to see a Chief Priestess in action,” the Priest comments.

You open your eyes to look at him through the bars, shaking your head. “I’m no Chief Priestess. Never finished my training.”

The Priest hums in reply. “Your power is impressive nonetheless. I guess if Bokuto-san ever gets stuck in here again, and we can’t find the key, we can always ask you.”

“Does he get stuck in this a lot?” You ask, an incredulous smile on your lips.

“Unfortunately,” he replies, with a fond sigh. You chuckle, and he joins you.

“Kuroo?” You suddenly call out.

“Yes?” He replies, gazing at you through the bars of the gate.

“Get back in. I want to practice a few more times.”

  
Despite the practice, you don’t get any faster at opening the cage. Not without burning yourself. It makes you a little frustrated, and it shows in your sigh when you slump against the wall behind you.

“Akaashi?” You say between pants.

“Yes?” He replies.

“You can leave. Once I’ve caught my breath, Kuroo and I will return to the village,” you tell him. “Thank you for being here.”

“Glad to be of service,” he replies, and he walks out of the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

You close your eyes, and suddenly feel a presence beside you. Kuroo slides down beside you.

“How did you exactly practice this? It’s not often you stumble across Yōkai trapped in these cages,” he points out. “And from what I remember, there were no Yōkai in your village.”

“When I was younger and my grandfather was still alive, there used to be. He was the one who taught me how to open cages. Although he was the reason everyone in the village is so suspicious of Yōkai,” you say, snorting to yourself. “That secretive old man.”

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asks, and you open your eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

“As you know, there are portals that connect the underworld with the mortal one. Every shrine has a portal. Humans don’t usually pass through, but Yōkai often do. My grandfather closed the portal in the shrine when he arrived, and never said why,” you explain. “This made people incredibly suspicious and wary of Yōkai, and they actually started chasing them out of the village. In the shrine, there was a room that had many of these cages where they would keep the Yōkai they trapped.” You point at the cage before the both of you

“Seriously?” Kuroo exclaims, and you look over at him nodding your head.

“I didn’t like it when I was younger, but I eventually learned to open them. The Yōkai were never allowed to leave, though,” you say. “Years after my grandfather died, I visited the shrine and opened every single cage. The Yōkai all escaped, but they never returned. My hands got burnt, I got scolded for hours and I wasn’t allowed to go to the shrine unsupervised in case I opened the portal, too. But it was worth it.”

“Oh? You have a soft spot for Yōkai or something?” Kuroo grins, and you roll your eyes, shoving him.

“No. I just didn’t agree that imprisoning them was right. They never did anything wrong, but I’m pretty sure I was the only one who thought that,” you say, leaning your head on the wall behind you. “Kiyoomi and I used to argue about it for hours, and Motoya always took his side, the loyal bastard.”

“You only ever talk about the two of them. Were they your only friends or something?” Kuroo teases, but his eyes widen when you nod your head. “Oh.”

“I was always busy as a kid with training to become a warrior and the occasional times my mother managed to get me to attend her lessons. It got significantly harder for her when Ichiko was born because I thought she could be the next Chief Priestess instead,” you laugh to yourself, sardonically. “But I met Kiyoomi because his mom was childhood friends with my mom. Then we— well, I met Motoya one day, and we were basically inseparable and refused to make friends with anyone else. Well, Kiyoomi and I did. Motoya was always friendly.”

“Well, I’m glad you had friends at least,” Kuroo says, offering you a crooked smile. “Kenma didn’t have friends beyond the Yōkai. He blatantly refused to go outside and interact with any of the other kids his age. He was one of the few in Nekoma who were Gifted, so of course we were drawn to him. His parents worried a lot, but when he insisted that “the Protectors of the village” were everything he needed, they just accepted it.”

“So the bastard cat actually has a soft spot? How cute,” you coo, and Kuroo lightly elbows you, glaring at you.

You suddenly go quiet, pursing your lips in thought. You speak up after a moment. “Was it hard when he was taken?”

“Yeah. It was hard to lose him, but even harder to lose the others. And I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it was for his parents,” Kuroo says, with a wry smile on his lips. “But it was pretty damn hard to watch the rest of the village succumb to illness and become undead, and not even be able to kill any of them to prevent them from all turning. Some protector I am, huh?” He gives a dry laugh.

“If I’m honest, I doubt I would be able to kill anyone in my village. I would probably lock them away, and spend years trying to turn them back,” you say. “I couldn’t even kill the villagers in Nekoma to prevent them from wandering.”

“I always wondered why you didn’t,” Kuroo says, and you two share sad smiles. “I was thankful that you didn’t, but a small part of me wished you had, just to put them out of their misery.”  
  


The both of you sit in silence, thinking over everything you had just shared. You look over at him when he suddenly stands up.

“Let’s go,” he tells you, reaching out his hand. “I don’t like this atmosphere, I’m hungry, and you still need to tell me what your plan is.”

“Okay,” you say, taking his hand and letting him help you stand up.

You’re both quiet as you make your way out of the shrine and go back to the village as the sun sets.

The guards greet you both, letting you in the village. You make your way to the Kozume’s house, Yoru standing outside. He nickers at you, and you smile at him. You gently pet him while Kuroo walks inside the house. You whisper a soft goodbye, as you follow after Kuroo.

You remove your boots, and Kuroo closes the door behind you. The Kozume’s greet both of you, and you help Kentaro set up the table. You all kneel down as Nako brings over the large pot, presenting the cod, now steamed and in a broth. She serves everyone, giving Kuroo the largest portion.

You all give thanks for the food, and begin to eat.

“So what’s the strategy you came up with?” Kuroo asks before taking a bite of his fish.

“The warriors of Fukurōdani won’t be helping us, and I’m not keen on asking anyone else in the village to. That means it would only be the two of us against an entire outpost,” you point out. Kuroo grimaces at the thought. “But, we can increase our numbers by releasing the Yōkai.”

“Which is what you were practicing earlier,” Kuroo figures out.

“Yes. So with the other Yōkai, we can have them split up. Some of them will escort the villagers, and others will hopefully join us in fighting the Hason,” you reply. “But before that, we need to distract the Hason, and keep them and their attention as far away from the cages possible.”

“And how are we gonna do that?” Kuroo asks, taking a bite of his fish.

“The furthest thing from the cages happens to be the storage buildings, so if you can set those on fire and take their attention while I free the Yōkai, then we’ll be able to take down the outpost,” you say, glancing over at Nako and Kentaro who look at you with nothing but hope in their eyes. You look back down at your food. “We will save all of them.”

That night, when you fall asleep, you dream of Yōkai you hadn’t seen in years. They call out to you, begging you to come back. Begging you to save them.

When you wake up, you immediately start getting ready, not even caring that Kuroo is in the corner of the room sleeping on the pillow you gave him.

Your dream left you pent-up, and you needed to release the energy somehow. You start putting on your armour, and you hear a low groan.

“Why are you getting ready in such a hurry?” Kuroo drawls, and you turn to see him in his human form, lying down on the floor but resting his head on the pillow. “I thought we weren’t leaving until after breakfast?”

“We are leaving after breakfast. But I feel restless so I just need to go for a walk or something,” you tell him. “You can sleep in. I don’t mind.

“No, I'll come along.” He yawns, stretching and pushing himself up. “Who knows what you’ll get up to if I leave you alone?”

You scoff, “I’ll have you know that I am a responsible adult, and I did just fine on my own before I met you.”

“Maybe, but you don’t have to be on your own anymore, now do you?” Kuroo says, as he slowly stands up, and you look at him, surprised. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just didn’t think you were the type to say things like that,” you reply, letting out an incredulous laugh. “You know, you’ve been acting a little different after I stormed off and Motoya stayed with you and the Kozume’s. What did you talk about while Kiyoomi was yelling at me?”

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?” Kuroo hums, teasing grin on his face.

“Uh, yeah? That’s why I asked.”

***

You stand hidden in the trees, glancing between the cages, and the top of the tower.

Your back felt bare without your bow and quiver strapped on, but Kuroo needed it to set the storage buildings ablaze from a distance. 

You watch the Hason Captain overlooking the outpost from the top of the tower. You wait, patiently for any indication that Kuroo has completed his task.

And then it happens.

There’s loud shouting in the distance, and the moment it draws the attention of the Captain you spring into action.

As discreetly as you can, you sprint over to the cages. Immediately you kneel down, gripping on one of the bars, being as careful as you can with your shield. You look up ready to talk to the Yōkai, but they speak before you get the chance.

“What are you?” An outrageously tall Yōkai asks you, his piercing green eyes fixated. “Wait, you’ve got K—“

“You’re the lady with the weird energy from before!” The Owl Tengu with black and silver hair exclaims. “But you’ve got a helmet and shield now. That’s pretty cool! What are you—“

“I am trying to free you guys, so please listen carefully and stop talking,” you say firmly, and he closes his mouth, nodding his head. “I’m going to open this cage. Don’t touch the bars. I need some of you to escort the other prisoners into the forest and protect them, and the others I need to help me take out the Hason. I don’t care who does what, just please help me.”

There’s murmurs of agreement, and you sigh closing your eyes and gripping the bar. You quickly mumble the prayers, and the power flows from you into the cage.

“What’s happening at the cages?”

You push more power through at the sounds of footsteps coming closer to you. It starts to cause your hands to burn, but you keep pushing through, refusing to let go. But it feels like your power is pushing against a wall. You grit your teeth, and keep trying to force your power through.

“You! What are you doing?”

You need to get through. You made a promise. You promised you would save the villagers, the Yōkai, the kids.

But the final stretch is hard. The enchantment holding the gate closed is strong. It’s different to what you’ve practiced on. 

Something about it feels off, almost cursed. 

You pant, groaning when it feels like the enchantment is pushing back. The sudden strain makes your arms shake, and the rest of you starts to feel incredibly warm. Your hands are killing you at this point. And for a moment, it feels like you can’t open the cage.

“Are we gonna go home?”

But it’s the voice of a hopeful child that kills any doubts you have.

With a loud shout, you force your power through. And it feels like it breaks through the enchantment of the gate. And maybe it does because it sounds like the gate comes flying off its hinges.

Your eyes shoot open and you release the bar. You roll around, holding your shield up to block the arrows fired at you. You stand up, legs a little shaky, and draw your sword. You glance at the two Archers before you, and then you charge.

They both reload their crossbows and fire but you hold up your shield. You keep running until you collide with one of them, knocking him to the ground. You swing your sword decapitating the other, and bring it down into the heart of the one laying on the ground, killing him instantly. You turn and run past the villagers coming out of the other cage, noticing that many of the catlike Yōkai are helping them. 

You hold your shield up as you charge at the group of Archers running at you. You feel a rapid gust of air, a blur moving past you and taking out several of the Hason before you. Other Yōkai join in the fight and you strike down a few, but with your numbers you take out the group fairly easily.

“Bokuto-san!” You call out, and the Tengu appears before you as you sheathe your sword

“What is it? We’re kind of in the middle of a fight,” he says, gesturing to the chaos around you.

“I’m aware, but can you get me up there?” You say, pointing at the top of the tower. “And make it as discreet as possible.”

“Going straight for the Captain, huh? I admire that,” he grins. “Let’s go.”

He grabs you by the waist and he starts flying up towards the top of the tower.

“I’m going to toss you up there. Just pull yourself over using the railing.” He gives you no other warning or signal, and simply tosses you up into the air.

It feels almost unreal, flying up through the air, but you try to stay focused. You keep your eye on the thin wooden railing, and reach out with your dominant hand as you approach it. You grasp onto it, and pull yourself over as the momentum still carries you up. You land, in a crouch, letting out an uneven breath as you pull out your sword.

You barely get your shield up in time to block the arrow fired at you.

“So you’re the one who opened the enchanted cage?” The Captain before you growls, his personal banner whipping in the wind. “How lucky of me to be able to meet a Dynast, or should I say Chief Priestess?”

“You’re wrong,” you reply, looking at him indifferently. “But how you address me doesn’t really matter. You won’t be alive to tell anyone about me.”

“Oh, is that so?” His tone is condescending. “Well, even if that were the case, he will hear about you eventually. You can’t run forever.”

“I don’t know what that means, but I don’t run from a fight,” you snarl.

To prove your point you run right at him. He doesn’t load his crossbow, and instead dodges you. Your eyebrows raise when you look at him.

“I’m not like the others. I’m not going to stand around and just let you bowl me over,” he says, grin smug. He puts his crossbow away, and pulls out a sword. “I’m not so easy to put down.”

“Is that so?” You hum, raising your shield to block his attack. You suddenly crouch down, and kick out, sweeping his legs from out under him. In a flash, you are standing upright, driving your sword into his chest. “You are nothing.”

You wince a little, practically feeling the curse his death has brought upon you weighing down on your shoulders. You have no time to dwell on it though, when other Archers come running up the stairs to meet you. You charge at them, jumping in the air with your sword raised.

You shout out as you swing your sword down.

* * *

“Lord Susumi, we have succeeded in destroying another village,” a Mage says as he kneels before the man in a dark kimono. He raises up the burnt yellow banner to him.

He hums, plucking it from the Mage’s hands. He admires it, reading the name of the village stitched into the banner.

“Wonderful. Put this with the—“

“Lord Susumi!” Another voice interrupts, he looks over with a blank stare and the Archer immediately bows in complete submission. “My apologies, Lord Susumi, but an outpost in the Kantō Region has fallen.”

“What? How did this happen?” The Lord snarls, and everyone in the room quakes at the sudden change in atmosphere.

“A Dynast in warrior’s armour led an attack against us. She freed the Yōkai we had been experimenting on. As far as I’m aware, I am the only one who survived the attack,” the Archer explains.

“A Dynast?” The Lord echoes, anger building. “Which village is she affiliated with?”

“Although she was fighting alongside a Bakeneko, the colour of her armour and the symbol on her shield suggests Itachiyama, my Lord.”

The Lord suddenly relaxes, his face free of any previous anger. In fact, he looks pleased. He stares down at the banner in his hands.

“Itachiyama, you say?” He hums. “I would like to send out a patrol to find and ambush this Dynast. I would like to send her a message.”

He chuckles to himself, holding up the banner to get a better glimpse of it. “It’s been a while since I’ve met one of your descendants, Emperor Kōrei. And with this turn of events? I am truly fortunate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the combination of me only ever working on this chapter at 2am and being a bad writer is why this chapter not good
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	7. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin the trip back to Fukurōdani.

When you kill the last Archer, you fall to your knees.

You can faintly hear cheers from below, but you can’t find it in yourself to stand up.

You lean against the railing, trying to control your breathing. You sheathe your sword, and as the adrenaline fades, suddenly you can feel the pain in your hands. You face your palms up, wincing at how red they are.

It makes you a little nostalgic. Makes you think of when you were younger and your control was basically non-existent. You would burn your hands often, much to your grandfather’s disappointment. ‘How could you burn your hands cleansing’ had been a question you were frequently asked. A shrug was the only answer you could ever give.

“What are you doing?” You look towards the staircase, seeing Kuroo standing there.

He has your quiver strapped around his torso, but he’s holding a sword that eventually disappears from his hand in a flicker of fire. He walks up to you and crouches down to look at you.

“You look awful,” he says, and though the corner of his lips are turned into a teasing smile, the concern in his eyes tells you something different.

“Thanks. It’s the lack of practice and control I have over my powers, combined with the fact that I’ve been fighting on pure adrenaline,” you say, wry smile on your lips. “Have you met up with your friends?”

“Not yet. I had to make sure you were alive first,” Kuroo replies, taking off your quiver.

He helps secure it around your torso. He then turns around, and sits down right in front of you. Taking your wrists, he wraps your arms around his neck, being mindful of your shield. He grabs you by the thighs and makes an attempt to stand up. He struggles to get into a kneeling position, and he grunts with the effort it takes. You’re too tired to hold back your laughter.

“Bold of you to laugh at me when I’m the one carrying you,” he says as he finally gets onto his knees. He staggers into a standing position, and does a small hop so that he can adjust his grip on you. “I could drop you off the tower if I felt like it. I won’t. But I could.”

You let out another soft chuckle, leaning your head against his shoulder. “I didn’t ask you to carry me. I could make it down the stairs.” You pause. “Probably.”

“And risk getting chased down by a whole village because I let you try and walk down the stairs when you can barely stand? No thank you,” he replies as he starts making his way down said stairs.

“I’d protect you,” you tell him absentmindedly, your head bobbing with every step he takes down the next flight of stairs.

“Well isn’t that sweet of you to say,” Kuroo says, his tone a little too smug for your liking. “To think you would turn against your whole village just for me? I’m honoured.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it, you bastard cat,” you say, lifting your head off his shoulder. “Every time you open your mouth, I regret being nice to you.”

“I used to hear that a lot, surprisingly. I’m genuinely nice, aren’t I?” He asks, as he grins at you over his shoulder.

You snort, “to look at maybe.” You roll your eyes when his grin gets wider. “Don’t let that get to your big head though.”

“Too late,” he laughs, as he makes his way down the final flight of stairs.

“Kuroo, put me down,” you say, once you reach the bottom of the stairs. “I have enough strength to walk now.”

“I’d rather not. I feel like you might be lying to me.” There’s an underlying seriousness to his words.

“Kuroo, please,” you say, and he tenses, looking back at you with wide eyes. “I have my pride. Let me prove that I am strong.”

He’s silent for a moment before he lets out a resigned sigh. “Fine. But the moment you think you’re going to fall, you better call out to me.”

“I won’t fall,” you promise.

Slowly he sets you down. You move your hands, gripping onto the sleeves of his yukata. You use him as a means to keep yourself steady when your feet touch the ground. Your legs tremble, but you do your best to shake it out. You even out your breathing and slowly loosen your grip on Kuroo. He turns around, skeptical look in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” you reassure him, patting his shoulder as you walk past him towards the exit. You do your best to disguise the little difficulty you have walking.

Kuroo trails after you, his long legs allowing him to catch up easily. You ignore his stare and step out into the sunlight.

“Thank you for your help,” you begin, bowing to all the Yōkai standing before you. “Did any of them manage to escape?”

Before they can answer, your vision is suddenly obscured by, black, and…

Orange?

You blink at the Tengu in front of you. His black wings and matching yukata contrast against the bright colour of his hair. His brown eyes are practically glittering in awe as he flitters around you.

It makes you wonder how old he is. The demeanour of Yōkai is no indication of age. Even the most playful, and energetic of them can still have a sense of age and wisdom to them. The Tengu before you doesn’t possess that. Something about him feels youthful and innocent.

He reminds you of a child.

“That was so cool how you made the door to the cage go like _hwapah_! And I only got to see you fight for a little bit before Yaku-san made me come with them to protect the humans, but you were all like _shwa_ and _katong_!” He blabbers, his eyes practically sparkling. 

Although you don’t really understand what he means, he’s incredibly endearing and you can’t help but smile.

“You should be a bit more respectful, little crow. You’re in the presence of a Chief Priestess after all,” one of the Yōkai says.

For the most part she looks human, but the dark scales on her temple to the corner of her eyes, and slitted pupils of said brassy eyes give her away.

“You are?!” The Tengu exclaims, looking at you with wide eyes. “I am so—“

“No need to apologize. I’m only the daughter of a Chief Priestess,” you say, smiling down at him.

“Nonetheless, we should thank you for freeing us and fighting alongside us,” the Uwabami says, giving you a mischievous smile that flashes her fangs at you. She steps forward, but your eyes widen as Kuroo steps between the two of you, angling his body so that you can still see her. “What do you look so angry for, kitty? I just wanna thank her.”

“How can I be so sure? You’re a snake after all,” he sneers, and all of the Uwabami give feral smiles.

“Kuroo,” you hiss, smacking his chest with the back of your hand. “Back off.”

“And why should I? You can’t trust snakes, especially when they come from Nohebi. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but Nohebi and the Uwabami—“

“I am well aware of the atrocities Nohebi and the Uwabami have committed. My father deserted them after all. I’ve heard about how they sided with the Hason, how they slaughtered villages, how they would give up their own children to the Hason.” Your voice is firm, as you fix your gaze upon the Uwabami. The faint flinch indicates that your words sting. “But I’ve also seen how they’ve changed, how they’ve flourished after they betrayed the Hason.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to say something, but the sharp glare you give him makes him clamp his mouth shut. He breathes angrily out his nose, but moves to stand beside you.

“Very interesting,” the Uwabami hums, glancing between the two of you. “Do we know who your father is?”

“What is the point of seeing if you’ve met a dead man?” You ask in return, before turning your attention to the shorter of the two Tengu present. “You were one of the Yōkai protecting the humans. Can you lead us to them?”

“Y-yes!” He exclaims, giving you a small salute.

You all follow after him towards the forest. He looks back repeatedly as he leads all of you. Behind you, Bokuto speaks with Kuroo. Although you aren’t paying attention to what they’re saying exactly, they seem to be getting along.

As you make your way through the trees you finally come to a small clearing. Everyone there turns to look at you. Immediately, the majority of the children excitedly make their way past you to talk to Bokuto. You smile, watching them reunite, Bokuto lifting many of them up in the air.

You look over at Kuroo, who glances between you and the people over your shoulder. You give him a small smile before you say, “well? What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to say ‘hello?’”

He gives you a soft smile, placing his hand on top of your helmet before he walks past you. Your eyes follow him, watching as he reunites with the other Bakeneko. They exchange hugs and pats on the back. He ruffles Kenma’s hair, who tries to lean away from the touch. Kuroo looks over at you, gesturing with his head for you to come to him. You make your way over, and they all smile at you, although one of them does refuse to make eye contact.

“This explains why we could sense him on you,” the shortest of all of them says, before he looks over at Kuroo, his eyes full of dread. “Kuroo, what happened to the village?”

He purses his lips, looking away. You reach out, taking his wrist. He looks down at you, meeting your questioning gaze. He sighs, shaking his head.

“Nekoma is a Dead Village,” you say, and a silence falls over them. Your eyes fall upon Kenma, who looks down. Although his expression is blank, his eyes tell you of the absolute sorrow your words bring him. “However, Kozume Kentaro and Nako are alive, and currently reside in Fukurōdani Village.”

His head shoots up and he looks at you with hopeful eyes. You offer him a small smile, before you loudly clear your throat, catching the attention of everyone in the clearing.

“The nearest village is Fukurōdani Village. If you start making your way over after eating something, you should be able to make it by dusk,” you explain, looking at everyone around you. “It would be best if everyone, including the Yōkai made their way over. The Yōkai can travel through the Underworld to make it to their respective villages faster to make sure that everyone has a place to return to.”

“But what about you?” One of the villagers asks. “Why are you not including yourself?”

“Because I won’t be coming along.” Your statement causes a silence to fall upon the clearing.

“What?” Kuroo speaks up, looking down at you, shock and confusion written upon his face.

“I can’t come along. I finished off the Captain at the Outpost. If I were to return with you to Fukurōdani, then I would bring a raid,” you explain, focusing your attention on him.

“But there’s a cure that can end the curse as soon as you drink it,” Bokuto suddenly says, and you look at him with confusion painted across your features.  
  


You have heard of no such thing.

  
“I will return to the village, and come back to you as quickly as possible. Just start making your way and I’ll meet you along the way.” He flies off before you can say anything else.

You look up at Kuroo in confusion, but he shrugs his shoulders. “Let's go then, shall we?”

***

You walk at the back of the group, the other Bakeneko and Kenma with you. Hinata usually spends his time with all of you, but flies to the front at your command to inform the Uwabami of the directions to take.

You were content to remain silent, to watch the way Kuroo interacted with the others from his village. He teases and banters with them, Yaku especially. He does this all with that small, fond smile on his face.

You look down at the child who approaches you, dragging her feet along. You stop moving when she stops in front of you, raising her arms up. You lift her up, and immediately she wraps her arms around your neck, and rests her head in the crook of your neck.

“Are you tired, Naho?” You ask, and she nods her head. You hum in response, before whistling to catch everyone’s attention, before using one of your hands to gesture to the fallen logs around you. “Let’s rest here for a moment.”

“We’re taking a lot of rests,” Haiba points out.

“We are, but I had planned for that. I was not expecting underfed humans on making the trip without stopping. And feeding said underfed humans isn’t suddenly going to give them endless stamina,” you explain, and his eyes widen in understanding. “We should move at the pace of the weakest members of our group.”

Naho makes a noise of disapproval. “‘M not weak,” she grumbles.

“Ah, you’re right. Should I have said ‘the most exhausted members of our group?’” She nods her head, as you sit down on one of the log. “My apologies, Naho.”

Kenma sits beside you, though he doesn’t look over. He looks down at his hands, playing with the frayed sleeves of his shirt. You watch him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

“My parents,” he quietly begins. “Are they okay?”

“I suppose so,” he doesn’t react to your words, but you continue nonetheless. “Up until recently, they’ve always had this lingering sadness in them. They smile, they laugh, they walk and talk just fine. But you can always tell that there was something that was always on their minds.”

“I see,” he mumbles, as he slouches more.

“But last night they were different. They seemed more at ease than I’ve ever seen them. I think they feel relaxed, knowing that their son and his friends are coming back home,” you say, smiling at him when he glances at you.

“Kenma misses his parents a lot!” Hinata exclaims as he flies up to you. “Sometimes he talked about them when I would talk about everyone I missed from my village,” he explains.

Kenma looks away at those words, mumbling incoherently to himself. You smile to yourself, as you rock back and forth, lulling the child in your arms to sleep.

Kenma and Hinata begin to talk to each other, but you remain silent, lost in your own thoughts.

The Captain at the outpost had called you ‘Dynast.’ He was directly telling you that you were next-in-line. But it didn’t make sense.

There is no throne for you to take. The last emperor had been killed by the Hason decades ago. The charred bones found in the ashes of the palace were assumed to belong to his children. The royal line was dead.

So why would the Hason say otherwise?

“What’s on your mind?” Kuroo asks, pressing his finger between your furrowed brows. “You don’t usually frown when you get lost in thought.”

“And how would you know?” You ask in reply, trying to avoid his question.

“I’ve spent nearly every waking moment with you since we’ve met. I think I’d have a grasp of all of your little quirks by now,” he says as he crouches down.

“Awfully presumptuous of you,” you tease, and he rolls his eyes. “But I promise you, Kuroo there is no need to worry for me.”

“I don’t know about that. I never know what’s going on in that head of yours. Who knows what outlandish ideas you could have?” He grins, and you scoff opening your mouth to reply.

“Kuroo, can you please not flirt in front of me? It feels like I’m watching my parents,” Kenma says, voice laced with disgust.

Before either of you can reply, Bokuto arrives in front of you. He holds out his hand, showing you a vial of white liquid, saying, “drink this.”

You hold Naho in one arm, reaching out to take it from him. You use your thumb to pop off the cap of the vial. You bring it up to your lips, tilting your head back and downing it. You shiver, feeling the weight of the curse fade away. Your eyebrows furrow when you realize that you recognize the taste.

“Is this milk?” You ask, looking up at Bokuto.

“Yeah!” He exclaims, smiling brightly. “The shrine is full of many ancient scrolls. Some of them say that if you boiled milk to rid it of its impurities, it would be able to rid you of any curse!”

“I—“ you cut yourself off, not sure what you could even say in response.

The concept was just so absurd.

“Um, thank you,” you say, returning the vial to Bokuto. You look over at the other humans. “If you are ready, let’s keep moving.”

They all nod their heads, standing up. You watch the forest around you carefully. You look down when you feel a tug on your pants. One of the younger boys stands at your feet, raising up his arms. You smile down at him, picking him up with your free arm before you follow after the group.

“Can you handle carrying those two along?” Kuroo asks as he walks beside you.

“They’ll want to walk on their own eventually,” you say, looking up at him with a small smile. “Or I can just give them to you since you’re so _strong_ and _dependable_.”

“I do _not_ appreciate the tone that you said those words with. I _am_ strong and dependable,” Kuroo says, rolling his eyes.

“I know,” you hum, glancing up at him with a small smile. “I’m just teasing you. You may be a bastard cat, but I trust you.”

Kuroo doesn’t reply, but you don’t mind. You instead watch Bokuto interact with the kids, carrying many of them on his arms, letting some of them hold on and swing. He lets out a booming laugh that has the children laughing along.

“If only I could be like you. I wish I had the power to silence him,” Yaku says, holding his hands against the back of his head.

“Yeah! He teases me way too much and nothing I say can make him shut up,” Haiba complains.

“He should learn when to stop speaking,” Kenma adds.

“I helped save all of you and this is the way you speak about me? I should just get (y/n)-sama to lock you up in another cage,” Kuroo grumbles, crossing his arms. “You’re all ungrateful.”

“We gave you our thanks,” Yaku says with a smirk. “Also ‘(y/n)-sama?’ That’s quite the way to address her.”

“Especially when she calls you by your last name. Is it hard to know that she doesn’t like you as much as you like her?” Haiba asks, and you try to choke back a laugh while the others burst into loud laughter.

Your eyebrow arches when Kuroo let’s out a small growl. The others seem just as surprised. You bump him with your hip so that his stare falls on you.

“What are you so angry for? Do you want me to call you by your first name?” You question, and his eyes widen comically. You grin mischievously. “Would that make you feel better, Tetsu?”

His face flushes pink, taking you aback. Your own cheeks suddenly feel heated and you look away.

Kuroo clears his throat, “um, yeah. Th-that’s fine with me.”

“Okay,” you mutter.

“Kenma, I’m back!” Hinata exclaims as he flies up to all of you. He looks over at you and Kuroo, confused. “Why are you both blushing?”

“It’s nothing,” you say.

It’s not like you have a proper answer anyway. You didn’t even know why Kuroo blushed in the first place. Seeing him get unexpectedly flustered had made you flustered.

“If you say so.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh to be a young, naive Yōkai,” Yaku chuckles, elbowing Kuroo.

“I’m not young!” Hinata pouts, crossing his arms.

“Shōyō, you’re younger than me,” Kenma points out.

“Kenma!”

“Why are you getting mad? It’s the truth.”

You laugh to yourself over the banter between the two.

But it really had been a surprise to learn just how young Hinata is. It’s uncommon to meet Yōkai so young. It’s rarer to meet one so young and so far from their home.

Hinata had excitedly told you how he ended up in the Kantō region when he lived in Tōhoku. From what you could understand despite the many tangents he went off on, he had followed some of the warriors of his village on a trip to another one. He wanted to prove that he was just as capable as the other Tengu his age, only to end up lost and captured.

Although most of the others had reacted with disapproval, apparently Bokuto had been supportive of his plan.

Which lead you to asking them what the Hason wanted from the Yōkai.

None of them knew the answer. The Hason never directly interacted with them beyond the taunts. A Mage would occasionally come and hold one of the bars of the cage, but that was it. The only thing of note was that after the Mage would leave, they would feel considerably weaker.

  
You’re brought back to the present when you feel the two children in your arms wiggling, trying to free themselves. You bend over to put them back on the ground. They wave before they run to join the other children.

“It’s almost impressive how quickly children take to you.” Kuroo speaks with a mirthful tone.

“It’s my kind smile,” you say, feeling the corners of your mouth twitch when he laughs a loud ugly cackle.

A chill suddenly runs down your spine.

Your head whips to the left, and you immediately grab your sword, commanding the Yōkai. “Protect them!”

You run towards the trees, weaving through them and dodging branches as if it were second nature. You swing your sword, decapitating one of the Archers. You stab the other in the heart. You raise your shield, blocking the Lumberer’s swing. He parries your own attack, and the force of it causes you to take a step back.

“Are you the Dynast they were speaking of?” He grunts with a gravelly voice.

“What does that even mean?” You snarl in response, blocking his next strike.

He smirks at you, and it’s unsettling.

“You must be her then. The one from Itachiyama,” he says, his words causing you to tense up.

It doesn’t mean anything good when the Hason know the name of a village.

“You keep the name of my village out of your filthy mouth,” you hiss, swinging your sword a bit recklessly.

“You mean the name of your former village,” he says, and you freeze in place.

Dread pools in your stomach. Your heart is racing and it _hurts_. It feels hard to breathe. Your throat is tight and your mouth feels dry. You’re struggling to process his words.

“You may have stopped the first wave, but they could not stop the second. Not when we had the cover of night.” His smile is feral and frightening and your breathing gets heavier. “The shrine wasn’t hard to find either.”

There’s no way. It wasn’t possible.

“Y-you’re lying,” you accuse, choking on the words. “You’re lying!”

“Am I?” He hums, reaching behind himself.

You recognize the banner immediately. Even if it is singed, and stained with blood, you know that banner. You grew up seeing them waving in the wind. You watched new ones being made. You were thoroughly aware of the care that went into every one. You remember the ones you, Kiyoomi, and Motoya were gifted when you finished your training.  
  


You don’t remember dropping your sword. You don’t remember tackling him, and placing your hands on his chest. You don’t remember the bright light that encompasses his body or his shrieks of pain.

  
When you come to, your hands are smoking and the pain in them is agonizing. All that’s left besides the ash, is an axe, armour and the banner.

His death doesn’t bring you satisfaction.

Your hand trembles as you reach out to grab the banner. You can barely hold onto it, looking down at the soiled yellow. You clutch it to your chest, eyes closing as face after face flashes through your mind. You can practically smell the ocean breeze and a blazing fire. You swear you can hear their screams and their sobs. They needed you, and you just left them to—

“(y/n)?! What was that? Are you okay? (y/n)? (y/n), look at me.” Warm hands cup your face and you’re looking directly into amber eyes full of concern. His eyes flicker down to the fabric in your hands. “Is that…?”

He trails off, and you let out a deep breath, steeling yourself.

“Don’t. I’m fine,” you say, pulling away from him, as you fold the banner, tucking it away.

You push yourself to a standing position as you walk towards your sword. You ignore the pain in your hand as you pick it up and sheathe it. You go to walk back to the group, but you stop when you realize Kuroo isn’t following you.

“Let’s go, Kuroo. We can’t waste anymore time,” you say, not looking back at him.

“(y/n)—“ Kuroo begins.

“It’s fine, Kuroo.” You should feel concerned over how easy the smile comes to your face as you look over your shoulder at him. “I’m fine.”  
  


Maybe if you said it enough you would be.

***

You sit down on your futon, staring down at your bandaged hands.

Nako had scolded you as she treated them. You couldn’t really recall what she had said. You could barely remember anything that happened after you had ended the Hason patrol that had tracked you down. You don’t even remember eating dinner.

You look up when the door to your temporary room slides open.

Kuroo walks into the room. He keeps his eyes on you, even as he closes the door behind him. He moves slowly, but with purpose. He sits in front of you, regarding you seriously.

“Kuroo, I’m—“ he cuts you off.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Don’t you dare lie to my face again,” he says, looking right into your eyes. “It’s just you and me here. I’m the only one here who has seen other sides of you. I won’t think you’re weak if you let yourself be vulnerable, so just tell me the truth.”

His words stun you, and leave you with your mouth hanging open.

“You didn’t talk to a single person after you came back. You didn’t answer anyone’s questions,” he states. “So, (y/n), what happened?”

“I— well— they— it’s just—“ you struggle to form a proper sentence.

“Hey, there’s no rush. Take your time.” Kuroo gives you a reassuring smile.

You take a deep breath.

“We were found by Hason. I thought it was just a patrol that had stumbled upon us. But they were tracking us down. They wanted to find us. They wanted to find me. They wanted to deliver a message,” you say, looking down at your bandages hands again.

“And what was it?” Kuroo says, sounding incredibly somber. Like he knows what your answer is going to be.

He probably does.

“My—“ you cut yourself off, trying to swallow the lump in your throat. You squeeze your eyes shut, and try to ignore the excruciating pain in your chest. “Itachiyama is gone. While we were gone, a second wave came and wiped them out.” The words come out unsteady.

Kuroo doesn’t reply, and when you open your eyes to look at him, he’s staring back at you expectantly. Like he’s waiting for you to continue.

“I can’t regret saving everyone from the outpost, but I regret leaving my own village behind. The guilt feels like it’s eating me alive. My dreams were warning me, and I didn’t even realize it.” The laugh that escapes your lips is dry and lacks any amusement. “There were so many things that I promised. There are so many promises that I broke, and promises that I’m never going to fulfill.”

You let out a shaky breath, and another laugh that comes out a little choked.

“I didn’t protect the village like I swore I would. I’m never going to have dinner with the Watanabes. I’m never going to tell the kids another story or what I’ve been doing. I’m never going to teach the Shrine Maidens and warriors-in-training again. I’m never going to be able to reassure Ogata. I’m never repaying my debts to Sakusa-san. I'm not going to fish with Kiyoomi or Motoya. I’m never going to fail to help Ichiko with understanding our abilities.” It’s getting harder to speak, but you still laugh anyway. “I didn’t even get to do my laundry.”

You can barely see through your tears. It doesn’t even feel like you can breathe when the stabbing feeling in your chest is suffocating. Maybe, you’re choking on your heart because you can’t swallow whatever is in your throat.

Your village is dead.

You failed your village. You failed your parents. You _failed_.

And it _hurts_.

Kuroo wraps his arms around you, pulling you flush against him. Your body shakes with loud sobs. The fabric of his yukata gets stained with your tears. Despite your injuries, you grab onto him, squeezing as hard as the guilt squeezes your heart.

He doesn’t say anything, just rocking you back and forth.

You’ll eventually fall asleep in his arms, absolutely exhausted. The pain will linger, but it’s the safest you’ll feel in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some tasty poorly written angst. it’s just *gagging noises*
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	8. Deities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seek the guidance of the Gods.

The next morning you wake up encased in warmth. You’re slow to realize that said warmth is a living, breathing, being, but you can’t find it in yourself to really react. You’re just so tired.

But now is not the time for rest.

“Kuroo, get up,” you say, shaking him. “You need to let me go.”

“Not if you’re gonna call me that,” he croaks, most definitely sounding like he had just woken up. He lets out a yawn and squeezes you a little bit tighter.

“You are a menace,” you hiss, but you yawn right after. “Tetsu, let me go.”

He lets out a satisfied hum, his arms slowly loosening from around you. He rolls onto his back as you sit up. He squints at you, eyes trying to adjust to the light of the room.

“And where exactly do you need to go?” He asks, blinking slowly. He sighs and rests one of his hands over his face. “I’m sorry. That might have sounded a little insensitive.”

“It’s fine. I’ll yell at you for it some other time,” you reply, stretching. “I’m going to the shrine. I want to see one of the maidens.”

“Why?” He asks.

“I’m hoping that a deity won’t waste my time and will talk to me,” you reply, nudging him with your foot. “Get up and out. I need to change. I shouldn’t meet whoever decides to show up in sleepwear.”

He grumbles, slowly pushing himself up into a standing position. “Who cares if you anger a god?”

“I don’t,” you reply, pushing him towards the door. He stumbles in his sleepy state. “But I also don’t want to bring a plague or any kind of other disaster upon the whole country.”

“You? Angering the deities? As if that would happen,” he scoffs, looking down at you. He starts to hold his ground when he sees the expression on your face. “You have?”

“I was five,” you hiss. “Now leave!”

He raises his hands in surrender, stepping back, turning around to walk towards the door. He lets out a small snort. “To think the end of Japan could have been brought upon us by a five year old.”

You roll your eyes as he closes the door behind himself. You go to your bag, pulling out the nicest kimono you had packed and the other garments that accompany it. Although the design itself is simple and modest, the fabric is silken and weaved with careful hands. You dress yourself with deft fingers. You use the small makeup that you have to accentuate your features. You meticulously style your hair, adorning it with your grandfather’s pin. 

You glance down at your bandaged hands, your mother’s words echoing in your head.

_“Shrine Maidens will often act as a vessel for deities. Deities will typically approach you of their own volition. If you actively seek out a deity, dress in your best clothing and act with the utmost respect, lest you invoke the anger of the Gods again.”_

The corner of your lips quirk up into a small, nostalgic smile.

In your defense, the deity had approached you. They had told you cryptic words that you could not understand, which you had relayed to them. Albeit with little to no respect, but you were five and used to the blunt words of Kiyoomi.

Your smile fades.

You sigh, crouching down to fold the futon. When you straighten up, you smooth out your kimono and start walking towards the door. You slide it open, not surprised to see Kuroo standing there a little impatiently.

“What took you so long? You’re usually very…” he trails off as he takes in your appearance.

His eyes dance across your face and body, as if he can’t decide where he should look. The look in his eyes is not one you’ve seen before. You can’t put a name to such a gaze.

“I— you— you’re so— wow,” he stutters out, a soft smile on his face as he stares into your eyes.

It’s the kind that makes your heart flutter.

“You look incredible,” he says, not a hint of his usual teasing tone. It is a genuine compliment that makes your cheeks feel the slightest bit warmer.

“Don’t get used to it,” you curtly tell him, walking past, hoping he won’t realize how such sweet, genuine words were enough to reduce you to a blushing teenager.

“Then I’ll cherish this memory for as long as I live,” he says, as he follows after you.

“A bold claim, seeing as how Yōkai do not die from natural cause,” you reply, and Kuroo chuckles.

“I swear to you that I won’t ever forget it. Even if I die.” He speaks with such confidence, that you almost find yourself believing his words.

“I’ll hold you to it,” you say, smiling to yourself.

You both make your way to the kitchen, greeting Nako who cuts up vegetables. She puts the knife down and wipes her hand on a washcloth as she turns to look at you. Her eyebrows raise, and she approaches you with the brightest smile.

“(y/n)-sama, you look lovely,” she coos, taking you by the shoulders just to admire you. She then gently takes your wrist in her hands. “Now, let’s change these bandages shall we?”

“That’s really not necessary,” you say, giving her a smile that’s honestly closer to a grimace.

“But they looked so awful last night. They were such a bright red and so blistered, it was like—“ you cut her off.

“Like I was burned by the sun.” You gently slide her hand off your arm. You start to unravel the bandages. “When I was younger, I used to injure my hands a lot practicing my powers. I just couldn’t control them.”

The bandage slips off your hand, and you face your palm upwards. It looked no different than when you left yesterday morning. Nako’s eyes are wide and full of confusion at the sight.

“I don’t understand,” she mumbles, carefully grasping your hand, examining closely.

You snort. "Neither do I.” You let Nako run her fingertips across your palm, as you turn your attention to Kuroo. “I won’t be eating breakfast. You can stay here instead of coming with me.”

“And miss seeing you anger whatever deity shows up? As if,” he replies, smirking down at you. “I’m not that easy to get rid of.”

“Then I better not hear you complain about how you’re starving,” you say, smirking back up at him as Nako unwraps the other bandage.

“I’ll be too weak to do so,” he sighs dramatically. “You’ll have to feed me by ha—“

“I’d rather get stabbed,” you say almost instantaneously.

“So cruel.”

Nako laughs to herself, causing both of your states to fall on her. She clears her throat. “My apologies, I just thought of something Kenma said to me last night.” She smiles at you, patting the back of your hand. “And once again, thank you for bringing my son back to us. And remember, if you ever—“

“If I ever need a place to stay, your house is always open,” you finish the sentence for her. You can’t help that your smile is a little sad. “Thank you, Kozume-san.”

She pulls her hand away, and you and Kuroo begin to make your way out of the house as you grab an apple. You approach Yoru, offering him the apple, and stroking his neck.

“I’m sorry I haven’t taken you out much, but we’ll be going soon,” you promise him. “As soon as I figure out everything I need to know, we’ll be off.”

“I just think it’s a little strange how you talk to your horse as if he can understand you. He’s an animal.”

“I talk to you like you can understand me.”

“But I _can_ understand.”

The two of you leave the village and follow the path towards the shrine. Sunlight streams through the leaves of the trees, provides a soft ambiance. There is the sounds of birds chirping nearby. It is almost serene.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto loudly exclaims when you arrive at the entrance to the shrine. “And (y/n)! You look incredible!”

“Bokuto-san, you must use the suffix ‘-sama’ when referring to (y/n)-sama. It’s disrespectful to do otherwise,” Akaashi gently scolds the Tengu who straightens up in surprise. “Although he is correct, you look lovely, (y/n)-sama.”

Bokuto bows, and corrects himself. “You look incredible, (y/n)-sama.”

“What about me?” Kuroo drawls, with a fake pout. “Why don’t I get a respectful suffix or kind compliment?”

Although the expression on the priest’s face could be described as unimpressed, the mischievous glint in his eyes says otherwise.

“He can refer to you however he wants. You're not the one with such a high status,” Akaashi replies, his lips curving up in a small smirk. “And you look okay at best.”

You choke back a laugh, and Kuroo glares down at you. Bokuto returns to acting quite casually with you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

“So I have a couple questions since Kuroo wouldn’t answer them for me,” he says, smiling down at you. At those words, he is suddenly yanked off you by Kuroo who continuously shushes him, however Bokuto fights him off with ease. “What happened yesterday after you ran off? And why are you at the shrine today?”

The amusement leaves your body, and you steel yourself. You can’t show weakness. You can’t show how affected you are. You have to show you're strong. You have to.

“We were going to be ambushed by a Hason patrol. I learned that my village had been wiped out in a raid by a second wave,” you speak bluntly, ignoring how the words hurt. “I’m here to try and speak with a deity. So I’m wondering if there is a tearoom I can use, and a Shrine Maiden available?”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi look at you with somber gazes.

“(y/n), I’m so—“ you raise your hand, cutting Bokuto off.

“Don’t. I don’t need pity or sympathy. I just need a tearoom and a Shrine Maiden,” you firmly tell him. “Right now isn’t the time for me to mourn. I have something I need to do now whether the Gods think I’m ready or not.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” Bokuto asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion

“Trust me, I’d like to know as well,” you mutter to yourself.

“Well regardless, I’ll get it set up for you. I’ll come fetch you when we’re ready,” Akaashi says, bowing before he re-enters the shrine.

“So you’re saying you’ve talked to Gods before?” Bokuto has an incredulous tone to his words. “And they like, answer?”

“I’ve only set out to talk to them once. Every other time I’ve spoken to them, it’s because they’ve approached me,” you tell him.

“They talked to you the first time you approached them on your own?” He asks, just as curious as his younger, crow counterpart.

“Well, no.” You look up in thought. “But I was persistent and eventually got an answer.”

However, you were nothing but a fool to accept the answer you’d been given when it came from the fickle beings that are Deities.

“You persistently bothered them? I thought you were all about respecting them?” Kuroo teases.

“I wasn’t emotionally capable of respecting them at the time,” you shrug your shoulders, as you shift your gaze to him.

“And are you now?” He asks, and despite the smile, you know that the question is serious.

“No,” you curtly reply.

“You’re not going to bring a plague upon Japan, right?”

“We’ll see.”

If you sound a little too serious, the Yōkai ignore it.

***

“Don’t touch me with your wet hands,” you hiss to Kuroo, smacking his hands away as you make your way down the path. “We should be entering with calmness and serenity, but you are stressing me out.”

When you arrive at the entrance of the small building you let out a long sigh. You slide open the door, waiting for Kuroo to walk inside the tearoom before you close it. You bow towards the Shrine Maiden kneeling on the tatami mat. Your heart hurts when you think about how she can be no older than Ichiko, but you shake it off.

“What’s your name?” You ask as you kneel before the kettle and ceramic bowls.

You glance at her from the corner of your eye, as you admire the decorations in front of you. You then turn your attention to the items in front of you. They’ve probably been placed with the utmost care. And even though the small plate with the sweet is not for your use or consumption, someone must have been deliberate with the placement.

“My name is Hanae, (y/n)-sama,” she replies, bowing her head.

“A lovely name,” you tell her, though you don’t look at her again. “I know this will be exhausting for you. Thank you for your hard work.”

“You brought back the children of the village, this is the least I could do,” she replies, and young as she may be, she sounds awfully mature.

You feel the sudden change in the air as her breath suddenly hitches.

You reach out to the small plate before you, handing it over to them.

“Are you sure that a Deity will come? How will you know?” Kuroo asks.

“They’re already here,” you tell him as you go through the motions.

It’s been many years since you’ve performed a tea ceremony in this kind of setting, but it’s like second nature. Every swipe of a cloth, and careful turn, the way you pour the steaming water. You are deliberate and confident in every move. You don’t hurry through the motions. Even when the whisking is faster-paced, it is not exaggerated and you are sure to not waste your energy on unnecessary movements.

You hand the ceramic bowl over, making sure that the front is facing your guest.

You don’t look at them, but you know by heart that the way they drink will be almost unnatural as they twitch and jerk with every movement. It will be like they are puppets in the hands of an untrained puppeteer.

The bowl is placed down and it clatters slightly. Their voice is distorted, as if two people are speaking at the same time. “Thank you, it was delicious,” they say.

You take the bowl, and begin cleaning it again, before you speak. “Thank you,” you respond, keeping your eyes on the task in front of you. “May I know the name of the Deity I am honoured to be serving?”

“You may be familiar with myself as I was prevalent in your village,” they reply. “I am known as Hachiman.”

“Hachiman?” You hum, and you do your best to ignore the way your heart throbs because the name reminds you too much of your village. “I know you quite well. I should thank you for keeping my village fed.”

“But you won’t,” he points out.

“I won’t,” you confirm. “You watched over my village, but you still let them die.”

“The Gods should not interfere with fate.” It’s said as if you are being scolded for thinking otherwise.

You hum in response. “Well, regardless, I can’t find it in myself to care. So whether the Deities think I’m ready to go down the path that has been carved out for me or not, I demand the answers I was looking for six years ago.”

Kuroo barely muffles his incredulous laugh.

“And I will give them. You are finally ready to fulfill your role,” he reassures you, and you try to keep from making a face at the words.

“I’m grateful,” the words come out more sarcastic than you intended.

“You truly are different from others of the royal line,” he hums, and you finally look over, staring straight into dark eyes. “Not only in power but in temperament as well.”

“What?” You ask, frowning. You shake your head. “No, it doesn’t matter. Just tell me how I can destroy the Hason once and for all.”

“I will in due time, but there are things that you must learn before I can tell you. Your grandfather has decided to hide so much from you after all,” he says, almost monotonously.

“Then speak. If you use her body for too long she’ll die,” you say, trying to calm down.

“It is common knowledge that the royal line is descended from Amaterasu, Goddess of the sun. What is not known by those outside the family, is that they inherited some of her power. Emperor Kōrei, the last to sit on the throne, had sent all seven of his children away when he sensed his death coming near. One of them was Kōgen, your grandfather.” The way you straighten up betrays how surprised you are by the statement. “However, unlike his siblings, he kept his lineage from his family. He cut all ties with Yōkai and trapped them to prevent them from betraying his status. But it’s not like he could have known his father would have them forget the existence of the royal line and their power.”

He pauses, and you can’t help but glance at Kuroo who looks completely baffled by the revelation.

“Many of your relatives tried to stop the Hason with their power, but they were no match. They were not meant for the path laid out for you. But despite the warnings from the Deities, they refused to listen. So we gave them an answer and watched as they all failed,” he says, and the words cause irritation and disgust to bubble up.

“You let them die,” you conclude, voice laced with anger. “You sent them to their deaths. Why didn’t you do the same to me?”

“They wouldn’t listen, so we let them march to their deaths. Their knowledge and control made them arrogant. And that arrogance had sent them on a journey towards an early grave,” he explains, as if this weren’t absolutely horrible of the Gods. “As for you, this was the path you were born to take. When you first came to us, you were not ready and we could not let you die. You are the only one who can save Japan.”

“There would have been another like me. You should have let me die like the others. I wouldn’t have the weight of letting my village die on my shoulders,” you snarl. “Why did the Gods protect me?”

“Because out of every single descendant you are the one with the power closest to a deity,” he says, matter-of-factly. “You have so much power that your mortal body cannot control it without an item to charge it into. Which is what you must find to finally put an end to the Hason. Even if the other descendants had succeeded in finding it, they would not have been able to use it to its full potential.”

“What are you talking about? What item?” You ask, frowning at him.

“When Susanoo was banished to the sea years ago, he forged a weapon he could use to wreak havoc upon it. He left it behind in a temple deep under the sea when he decided to join his mother in the Underworld.” He explains. “But don’t be mistaken, it is not easy to retrieve. It is hard enough to reach the temple, but it is also protected by creatures that Susanoo created. They are hostile to everything and will do everything in their power to protect Susanoo’s weapon. And obtaining it is but a small part of ending the Hason’s terror.”

“Does the rest of it have to do with the Shade?” You question, but he shakes his head.

"Although that is a part of it. There is something else you must do. You must amass an army. The Hason are numerous. If you want to end them, you must go to war,” he states, and you give a dry laugh.

“How typical of a God of war to advise that,” you jeer.

“War is the only way to save Japan. You are the only who will save Japan,” he says, making you deadpan.

“Don’t misunderstand,” you tell him. “I will follow through with it.”

“I am glad,” though he does not sound like it. “This is your destiny (y/n), and it is time you fulfilled it.”

Suddenly Hanae gasps, and her eyes roll back as she falls over. You reach your arms out, catching her before she hits the mat.

“He didn’t even tell you everything. He never told you where the Hason’s main outpost is or where the temple in the sea is located. I thought he was supposed to help you?” Kuroo finally speaks up as you lay Hanae gently against the mat.

“That’s typical of deities. They won’t ever tell you everything you need to know. There are some things you’ll have to do on your own after all.” You glance at him, before looking down at the girl lying down, looking awfully pale. “Can you get someone to help take care of Hanae? I’d do it myself, but I need to go to the shrine’s library.”

Kuroo nods, leaving the tearoom. You sigh to yourself.

It’s going to be a long day.

*** 

_After being banished to the sea, Susanoo has been reportedly spotted off the coasts of Chūbu, Kansai, and Chūgoku. Fishermen of these regions are often wary of fishing after he has been spotted. He is known for the chaos that he brings and the storms that he conjures just for his own personal amusement. However, it is still unknown where in the sea he is residing._

You groan, leaning forward and resting your elbows on the table in front of you. You place your face into your hands, letting out another long noise of frustration. You sit back up, and start rolling the scroll, and sealing it, before you put it on the growing pile of scrolls.

“Not going well?” Kuroo asks, and you turn to look at him, seeing that he’s carrying a tray of tea and food.

“It’s just the same thing over and over again,” you say as you pull out a map as he walks closer to you. You circle your finger around a certain area of the coast. “It’s always reported that he’s spotted somewhere over here, but that does not mean that’s where the temple is located. Someone would have found it by now if it were in this area. The sea is vast and huge.”

“And the main outpost?” He asks, while you put away the map and move the scrolls so he can put the tray down on the table.

“Absolutely nothing,” you grumble. “It’s nothing but theories about the Hason, and things that are already well known. Any maps I’ve found only have locations of normal outposts.”

“Well, it sounds to me like you need a break from all of this,” Kuroo says, as he lays out a plate and chopsticks before you. “You need to eat. You haven’t eaten since we arrived at the shrine.”

“Thank you,” you mumble, as he pours you a cup of tea.

Quietly you give thanks for the food, taking the chopsticks as you start on the meal Kuroo had given you. You eat in silence, as Kuroo pours his own cup of tea. You keep your gaze on your food, waiting for him to speak up again.

“(y/n), I need you to be honest with me,” Kuroo says, after he takes a sip from his tea. You take another piece of the egg roll, waiting for him to continue. “How are you doing?”

“Physically or emotionally?” You ask, giving him a sad excuse of a smile. “Because physically, I am incredible, albeit a little tired. Emotionally? I’m a wreck.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks, and you take another bite.

“Not particularly,” you reply, shrugging your shoulders.

“Well, I hope you know that I will be here when you are ready to,” Kuroo tells you, as he looks down at his cup. “You shouldn’t keep it to yourself forever.”

“I don’t know. I might just take these feelings with me to the grave,” you say, as you start to eat some of the vegetables. Kuroo snorts, and you smile to yourself. “But I’ll keep you in mind if I ever do want to share them.”

“That’s all that I ask.”

You continue to eat as you and Kuroo share playful banter. It makes you feel better and distracts you from all the thoughts lingering on the back of your mind. For a moment, you forget the frustration of reading scroll after useless scroll.

It’s just you and Kuroo basking in each other’s company.

But you will never tell anyone how much you appreciate having him around.

***

When you decide that the scrolls are essentially of no help, you request to meet with the Chief of Fukurōdani.

He is an older man, who despite his size has a kind smile and a welcoming disposition. He invites you into his home for the meeting. He also calls in the highest ranking warriors, and Priests and Priestesses.

“Tell me, (y/n/)-sama, why is the reason you have called us for this meeting?” The Chief asks, smiling at you.

“After losing my village, I have come to the decision that I want to end the hold that the Hason has over Japan. I sought out the words of the Gods themselves,” you begin, making eye contact with every single person. “I must acquire a weapon of great power, but I must also amass an army if I am to succeed. Regardless of whether Fukurōdani wishes to join or not, the only thing that I ask, is while I venture out to find this weapon, that you spread the word of my intentions to other villages.”

They all seem in shock at your words, and you let out a quiet, shaky breath. You feel a reassuring hand on the small of your back, and try to relax as Kuroo rubs small circles with his thumb.

“I see,” the Chief hums, face no longer joyful. He closes his eyes in thought. “Though I do find it a little shameful that you do not believe that we would fight alongside you after what you have done for us. Fukurōdani is on your side, (y/n)-sama.”

“Can you please share the details of your plans with us?” The General asks, leaning forward in his seat.

“Of course,” you say, relief flooding through you. “While I am going on my quest, my hopes is that you will continue to find allies to join forces with so that we can attack the Hason’s main hideout. Although I don’t have an exact location, I am hoping that the deities will give me an answer, or at least guide me. I am hoping that we will be ready to attack by Tanabata.”

“So far from now?” The Chief questions, and you nod your head in response,

“I need the time to acquire the weapon and to pinpoint the location of the main outpost. And you need the time to find allies, and to train together. Without proper strategies, we would fail without a single doubt. The Hason are not so easily defeated,” you say. “Their numbers are incredible, and we can be overwhelmed if we are not diligent.”

“Yes, of course.” The Chief seems satisfied with your explanation. “Then, when will you depart?”

“Tomorrow,” comes your swift reply. You can feel Kuroo tense up behind you, obviously surprised by the statement. “I need to give myself as much as time as possible, especially if the deities approach me again.”

You continue to discuss the details with the others, while Kuroo remains silent as ever.

By the time you leave the Chief’s house, it’s dark outside. You and Kuroo quietly make your way to the Kozumes' household. However, the atmosphere is tense. There’s something Kuroo wants to say to you. It’s obvious in the way he keeps looking back at you. There’s something akin to betrayal in his amber eyes.

He finally speaks out. “Were you going to tell me?”

“I’ve already told you everything,” you say, feeling confused by his question.

“Everything but how you’re leaving tomorrow. Were you going to tell me, or would I have found out when I woke up to you gone without so much as a goodbye?” He asks, frowning as he stops walking, forcing you to stop as well. “Did you think that I wouldn’t have wanted to come along? Is that why you didn’t say anything?”

“I just thought that you would have wanted to spend time with the others,” you say, crossing your arms and looking away. “Aren’t they the ones who matter most to you?”

“And what? You don’t matter?” A disbelieving laugh escapes his lips. “Yes, I missed them, and they matter a lot to me, but they’re not the ones who need me right now. They’re not the ones who need the reminder that everything you do doesn’t have to be done alone.”

His words stun you, and your arms drop by your side as you gape at him. This is the first time that Kuroo has genuinely gotten angry with you. You can’t even form words in your shock.

“Did I ever give you a reason to doubt me or my loyalty? Did I ever make you feel like you didn’t matter to me?” Kuroo asks, looking incredibly hurt.

“N-no,” you stutter.

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were going to leave? Why were you going to leave me behind?” He asks, and his voice cracks slightly.

“Because everyone I care about ends up leaving me behind no matter what I do. I was right by my sister’s side but she was taken away. I couldn’t help defend the village six years ago, and my parents, uncles, and so many others died. I left my village, but I’m the only one who’s left!” You exclaim, struggling to hold back your tears. “How do I know you’re not going to end up leaving me, too?”

“Because I won’t,” Kuroo says the words so confidently and you _want_ to believe him.

“Do you know how many people promised me the same thing, only to end up dying?” You ask, tears finally falling from your eyes.

“I wasn’t making a promise. I am telling you that I’m not leaving you. I won’t ever leave you on your own,” he gives you a crooked smile. “Do you want to know what Komori-san asked me to do?”

You sniffle, hesitantly nodding your head.

“He asked me to watch over you, and to stay by your side, even if you didn’t want me there. Because you were loved by your village, and you loved them, but you were lonely. Your only cousin in the village was there, your childhood best friends were there, but more often than not, you were off doing things on your own. You never asked for help, never asked for company,” he says, turning away to look up at the moon. “He told me that Sakusa-san didn’t like me or any Yōkai for that matter. But still, the two of them trusted me to stay with you. They trusted me to be there every time you would try and go off on your own. So, don’t you dare try and leave me behind. Because you know what? Even if you do, I’ll try and find my way back to you.”

“You sound like a creep,” you sniffle, wiping at your eyes with the back of your hands.

“Jokes on you. You trust this creep,” Kuroo grins as he turns to look at you.

You roll your eyes as you make your way towards him. You reach your arms out and wrap your arms around his waist. And though he tenses for a moment, he wraps his own arms around you.

“You know how I said that I would cherish seeing you this morning? I think this is what I’ll cherish instead.”

“You’re so sappy,” is what you say.

‘I adore you’ remains unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply do not know what is happening and it do be like that. Imagine being a coherent writer who can write consistent characters could not be me.
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	9. Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kuroo begin your journey.

Kuroo takes your bags when you finish packing everything up. Nako dotes on the two of you, making sure that you have everything, and trying to give you extra food to bring along despite your protests. You’re trying to pack light seeing as how you won’t be travelling with Yoru.

It took a bit of arguing, but Kuroo had eventually convinced you that it would be more efficient to use the portals in shrines to make it from place to place. However, it would be too dangerous for you to stay in the Underworld too long since the majority of the beings there would want you dead. You would have to make more stops, which means you would be able to reach more villages, and hopefully form more alliances.

However, travelling through the Underworld meant that Yoru couldn’t come along. You don’t think you could live with yourself if a creature in the Underworld trying to kill you, killed him instead.

When you both exit the house, the other Bakeneko and Kenma are standing there waiting for you.

“You two better not die or else,” Yaku threatens.

“And you better train Kenma well,” Kuroo replies, smiling down at said boy who grunts in response.

“Well, he’s made it this far hasn’t he?” You pipe up, smiling teasingly at Kenma. “Although he could use some more muscle.”

He grimaces at you. “You and Kuroo spend too much time together. You’re starting to become like him. You should stop.”

You throw your head back in laughter as Yaku says, “don’t worry, we’ll whip this kid into shape.”

“You really won’t.”

Kuroo shares quick hugs with the others while you feed Yoru one last apple before you start walking away. You wave to the others, and they wave back just as enthusiastically. Even Kenma offers a less enthused wave, and a rare, albeit small smile.

When you reach the gates, you greet the guards who let you through. You and Kuroo walk side by side down the path towards the shrine.

“Are you excited to finally see my world?” Kuroo asks, smiling down at you.

“Sure,” you shrug your shoulders. “I mean, nothing gets the blood pumping quite like entering a world where the majority of creatures want to kill you.”

He cackles, and the corner of your lips tug up into a smile. It’s an ugly sound, but it is so incredibly endearing that you can’t help but adore it.

“Well you won’t have to worry. I’ll make sure that nothing lays a hand on you,” he says through chuckles, as he places his hand on the top of your head.

“What about if we have to go to a Fortress and a Janjanbi finds us? How are you going to protect me from blasts of literal fire?” You ask, smirking a little at him. “Are you going to take one of their attacks just for me?”

“Wow, Kenma is right,” he says, taking his hand off you. “You are starting to act like me.”

“That’s what happens when you spend almost every waking moment with someone, after all,” you say, shrugging your shoulders, as you glance up at him. “Next thing we know, your hubris will be unmatched.”

He rolls his eyes. “No. The next thing we know children will be coming up to me and acting like they’ve known me their entire lives.”

“To be fair, kids already do that when you’re in your other form,” you reply, glancing up at his ears.

“It’s not the same,” he says, shaking his head. “All you do is say ‘hello,’ and flash a smile, and every child in the vicinity is suddenly completely enamoured by you. But to be fair, you’ve got a beautiful smile. I’m pretty sure some of the Fukurōdani guards swoon every time you smile at them.”

You roll your eyes. “Don’t exaggerate.”

“I’m not,” he insists. He’s careful of his nails as he pulls the corners of your lips up into a smile. “Your smile is simply divine to see.”

“Why are you talking like that all of a sudden?” You regard him suspiciously, leaning back, away from his hands.

“Can’t I just share an honest compliment with you? I’m a nice person, you know,” he grins down at you. “Is it so wrong of me to sing your praises?”

“If you keep speaking with such sweet words I might throw up,” you say in return.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” You both startle at Bokuto’s loud voice. He forces himself between the two of you, haphazardly wrapping his arms around the two of you despite the weapons and bags. “You’re both as on time as ever. Are you eager to travel using the portals?” Bokuto asks you.

“Not particularly, but if this is the most efficient way then I can’t complain. I need all the time I can get to find Susanoo’s weapon,” you reply, as you continue to walk, undeterred by his weight.

“I don’t really understand why you gave yourself a deadline, and such a long one, too!” He says.

“Well, I don’t know everything I need to, now do I?” You say, and he slowly nods his head in understanding.

“That makes sense,” Bokuto replies. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find everything you need to. You’re destined to do this right? I’m sure the Gods will tell you when the time comes.”

“Maybe they’ll prevent me from dying, too,” you joke.

“You’re not going to die,” Kuroo speaks up, leaning forwards slightly so that he can see you from the other side of Bokuto.

“So you say,” you hum. “But who knows? Maybe they’re doing the same thing they did to my family. Maybe they’re sending me to my death.”

“Well, too bad for them. I’ll keep you from dying,” Kuroo replies.

“Going against the Gods’ wishes? That’s a bold move. Do you think you’ll have to fight them for helping me defy my fate?” You ask, with a small smile.

“It won’t be a problem,” Bokuto declares, grinning brightly. “I’ll help Kuroo fight back.”

The three of you make your way into the shrine. You both follow Bokuto who leads you deep into the shrine and through narrow hallways. You finally arrive at a large set of doors guarded by four warriors. Bokuto greets all of them cheerily, before he turns to look at the two of you, hands on his hips.

“I trust that you’ll be okay travelling through the Underworld. (y/n)-sama proved to be a very diligent student last night while we taught her everything we could.”

You would hope so. You were up in the early morning as the Yōkai had done their best to teach you all of the knowledge they had on the Underworld since they had dubbed your own as “outdated.” Kenma had tried to stay up with you as well since he was so curious, but he ended up falling asleep with his head on your shoulder.

“Remember that the portal that you want to use is on the edge of the turquoise forest next to a pool of lava. You should end up in Kamomedai village. From what I’ve heard though, they don’t have any Yōkai guarding the village so I don’t think anyone will know where the next portal would be,” he explains, and you both nod your heads. “Good luck, and don’t die.”

You both thank him, and the doors are opened by the guards. You take in the sight of a working portal. It is the first time in your life that you have ever come across one. Instead of a broken frame, the black stone is perfectly intact. You admire the translucent purple that indicates an active portal.

“Let’s go,” Kuroo says, giving you a reassuring smile.

He takes your wrist and you both make your way to the portal. You step onto the bottom frame, a little startled by the unfamiliar noises that the portal makes. You can’t help it when you close your eyes when it sounds like a monster taking a deep inhale of air. Suddenly it sounds as if there are multiple voices, one of them shrieking at you, making you flinch. As it fades out, you’re pulled forward by the wrist.

“Scared?” Kuroo asks, as he smiles back at you.

“It’s a natural reaction when somebody doesn’t tell you that the portal screams,” you explain, rolling your eyes at him.

“My apologies,” he says with a teasing tone. He suddenly gestures to the environment around you. “Welcome to the Underworld.”

You roll your eyes once more, but you do look around to take it all in.

True to its name, the forest around you is blooming with the colour turquoise. From the leaves, to the grass beneath your feet, the colour is everywhere except for the red that makes up the sky. Even the trunks of the trees have turquoise running alongside the dark bark like veins. The veins pulse with a lighter colour up the tree. It was like the tree’s heart was beating. The orange lights that sit in the trees glow beautifully, and you can’t be helped but be mesmerized by the world around you.

“It’s kind of beautiful, isn’t it?” You say, looking up at him.

Kuroo looks down at you stunned, but nods his head nonetheless. “I suppose so. But don’t be fooled. It’s only the forests that are beautiful down here. Everything else is pretty unsettling in my humble opinion.”

“Is that why the Yōkai stay in the mortal world more often?” You ask.

“More like there’s nothing really here for us. Although most of the creatures here aren’t hostile towards us, to stay here would be boring and unpleasant,” Kuroo says, as he begins to pull you along through the tall trees. “I’m not sure if you’re aware but the souls that do get sent here aren’t usually the best. And if the two of us stay here too long they might sniff you out and try to take your healthy human body, so let’s keep going.”

“Are you saying we’re going to have to fight Yūrei?”

“Possibly.”

“Oh, wonderful. I’ve always wanted to fight a ghost.”

“Seriously!?”

“No, you stupid cat.”

***

This time you’re more prepared as you make your way through the portal. You manage to keep your eyes open, but in a flash of purple you end up in a stone room. You look around curiously as you step out of the frame of the portal. You knock on one of the doors in front of you.

It is immediately thrown open, and a spear is thrusted into your face, causing you to raise your shield to block it. Kuroo immediately reaches out, and pulls you back behind him, hissing at the person who had tried to attack you.

“A Bakeneko? What do you want? Who are you protecting? I bet you think you’re stronger than me because you’re bigger than me, but just know that I can end you in—”

“Tetsu, calm down. If he was a threat, I would have handled it,” you say, tapping his back with your knuckles. “And if I did need your help, I’d ask for it... Probably.”

“You’re underestimating me,” you hear as Kuroo steps out of the way. You give the warrior in front of you an unimpressed stare.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t realize that being confident in my own abilities automatically makes me assume that you’re weak?” You nudge Kuroo with your elbow. “You should have told me that’s how it worked.”

“Kōrai-kun, what’s happening over here?” From behind the white-haired male, a taller brown-haired warrior appears. “Oh? A human travelling with a Yōkai? That’s not very common. Are you being held against your will? What’s your business, coming through our portal?”

“Well, we were going to initially ask you some questions and see if you wanted to join our army afterwards, but now I’m thinking it might be better if you just tell us where the nearest village is since I don’t get the feeling that we’re welcomed here,” Kuroo sneers, and this time you elbow him with a little more force than previously.

“Why would they be welcoming? This is a village with no Yōkai. Did you think we were going to get a big, warm welcome when we arrived without so much as a warning?” Kuroo pouts at your words, as he turns to face the other way. “Although I do have to say that having a spear thrusted in my face wasn’t exactly the welcoming I’d been expecting either.”

“My apologies for my friend here. He gets a little bit overzealous,” the brown-haired man smiles, as he pulls the other out of the way. He bows before you. “I am Hirugami Sachirō. My friend here is Hoshiumi Kōrai. And who might you be?”

“I am (l/n)(y/n), and my feral companion here is Kuroo Tetsurō. I have some questions if you don’t mind me asking.” You bow after you remove your hand from the hilt of your sword. “Although he did spoil some of my questions, seeing as how he immediately mentioned the whole amassing an army thing.”

“I am a little curious to see what you mean. I can set up a meeting with the Chief of our village if you’d like, and you can tell us more,” Hirugami suggests to you as you both straighten up. “Although you did show up with no warning, you’ve come at the perfect time considering Kōrai-kun and I have just finished our shift.”

“Well isn’t that a coincidence,” you offer him a smile, following after him as he walks away. You completely ignore Hoshiumi’s glare. Not like you needed to focus on it anyways, considering how quickly he moved on from scowling at you. “Tetsu, stop making that face and come on.”

As it turns out, Hirugami’s father is the Chief of Kamomedai. It seems as if his family has a rather elite status in the village. His brother is the General of the warriors, and his sister is the High Priestess. They welcome you into their home despite their wariness of Kuroo who hasn’t stopped glaring at Hoshiumi. Even when Hoshiumi had left to go eat lunch with his own family, Kuroo was still in a foul mood.

“Why are you so angry?” You mutter to him, after the family leaves the two of you at the dining to table while they set it up and grab all the food.

“Don’t you think you’re acting a little too friendly with that one guy, considering how you almost got hurt?” He whispers, leaning back to frown at you.

“Actually, it was Hoshiumi-san that attacked me. Hirugami-kun on the other hand is much more relaxed and welcoming. He probably gets it from his parents,” you mumble. “They’re all so nice, don’t you think?”

“Sure,” he says rather dryly, and you frown at him, before you smooth your expression into a small smile when Hirugami’s mother and sister come into the room to lay out the food.

“Why are you upset?” You ask, looking up at him. He looks into your eyes, and then looks down with a sigh.

“It’s stupid. I’ll get over it eventually,” he replies, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, if that something ‘stupid’ is you being jealous over how I’m treating Hirugami-kun,” you pause as you look away from him. “You have no reason to be. You’re my favourite, not him.”

There’s a moment of silence, and you try to ignore how your cheeks get a little hotter.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Kuroo asks, leaning forward to look at you. His grin gets a little bit wider when he sees the blush on your face. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

“If you keep being insufferable, I can take back what I said,” you reply, giving him an unimpressed stare.

“Can you blame me for wanting to hear you say it one more time? You say I’m not one for such sweet words, but it's rare to hear you speak like that.” he tells you, smiling at you.

“Well, I’m not repeating it. The next time I’ll tell you something like that, I’ll be on my deathbed,” you say.

“You’ll see. I’ll make you say those words at least once more before you move on from this life.”

You leave the conversation at that as the Hirugami family returns with the rest of the food. They all sit at their respective places at the table. You all give thanks for the food, and soon begin to start eating. You find yourself a little surprised when the whole family and Kuroo fill your plate for you. You thank all of them.

After he swallows his first bite, the Chief speaks, “so (l/n)-san, what is it that you wish to discuss?”

You start off the conversation, explaining your goal, and just what the deities have advised you to do. You explain that you are amassing an army, and emphasize that in no way will you force Kamomedai to join you. You tell them your deadline, and tell them that you are not expecting an answer right away. If they need more time to think about whether they wish to join you in your cause, then they have it.

“So you’re travelling Japan to form alliances?” The General questions.

“No. I have my own quest that I must complete first, which leads me to the questions that I have,” the Chief nods his head, looking at you intently as he eats. “It is said that many years ago, Susanoo had been spotted multiple times off the coast of this region. I’m just curious if you know of any villages that have spoken of a temple that their fishermen had come across in the ocean.”

“I’m afraid I’ve heard of no such thing. Ever since those sightings had been rumoured, the fishermen in the coastal villages of the region do not venture far,” the Chief’s words make you sigh , and you nod your head in understanding. “However, from my understanding there’s a village in the Kansai region where they venture quite far into the sea. That might be your best option.”

“Inarizaki, right?” The High Priestess asks, and her father nods his head in confirmation. She then turns to you. “As suggested by the name of their village, they worship Inari. I’ve visited them once, and I must say they act without regret or hesitance. I’m not sure if it is because they believe they have Inari on their side, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they sailed to other lands. And I didn’t even meet actual fishermen.”

“The village must be protected by Kitsune,” Kuroo speaks up for the first time in front of the Hirugami’s. “Are they Zenko or Yako?”

“It is actually a mix of the two,” she answers. “Although the Yako I met were only mischievous and not malevolent. One of the Priests explained to me that the Kitsune protect the village first and foremost. If any of the Yako pose a threat to the village, they are exiled, and at the extreme, killed.”

“Well, then,” you say, after a moment of silence. “Do you know the nearest village with Yōkai?”

***

Despite the portals, it takes the two of you a few days to arrive to Inarizaki.

You meet several Yōkai along the way both in the mortal world and the Underworld. Thankfully you hadn’t run into any Yūrei that wanted to take your body. You had also made stops in several villages. Some of them had readily joined your cause, some were neutral, and others denied but let you stay in their village nonetheless. Sometimes they ask you to cleanse their village or perform exorcisms.

And throughout all of this you and Kuroo had continued to grow closer.

You thought that by now you would have been sick of him and his teasing words, but for some reason you could only find it endearing. Sometimes the two of you would have to huddle up in some forest in the dead of night to stay warm because you didn’t make it to a village in time. You couldn’t light a fire lest you attract the unwanted creatures of the night. Sometimes fights against hostile creatures were inevitable, but knowing that Kuroo had your back made you feel more at ease.

However, knowing he had your back didn’t exactly make you feel at ease when you’re getting chased down by a Furaribi.

You both run through the wastelands of the Underworld towards a portal. You duck your head down when you hear the telltale shriek of the Furaribi. A fireball explodes next to you and you curse loudly. You beat out the flame that starts to light up your sleeve.

“(y/n), take the bags and get behind me!” Kuroo shouts at you. He tosses the two bags he’d been carrying since you had left Fukurōdani. You catch them, and you stand behind him.

You watch as a blade suddenly appears in Kuroo’s hand in a burst of flame. With the next blast of fire, he swings his sword. It makes contact with his blade, and your eyes widen watching as he deflects the ball of fire back at the giant creature. It explodes against its body, and it shrieks in pain as it is set ablaze by its own attack.

With two more deflections, the Furaribi eventually falls with one last wail.

Kuroo turns to look at you as he lets go of the hilt of his sword. It disappears in a small burst of flames, similar to the way it had come to be. He holds his hand out, and you hand him the two bags.

“You can do that?” You ask him. “I know that the weapons of Yōkai are different, but I did not know they could deflect a fireball.”

You follow after him as he starts to walk to the portal more casually now that there was no imminent threat. He tells you, “Yōkai learn how to summon their weapon pretty early on in life and all Yōkai weapons are immune to the hellfire of the Underworld. This usually leads to young Yōkai provoking a Furaribi and having competitions where you would hit a fireball between each other.” He grins as he points at himself. “I happened to be one of the best.”

“How lucky for me,” you say, with a small laugh.

The two of you come through the portal, and you’re both surprised to see two Kitsune waiting for you. They look nearly identical to each other. The only thing differentiating them is the colour of their eyes.

“So the foxes were right, huh? A human and Bakeneko are travelling together,” the one with gold eyes says, smirking at the two of you.

“Of course they were. Inari sent them,” the twin with silver eyes points out.

The first one that spoke rolls his eyes. “Anyways, the two of you should follow us. One of the Priests is waiting for you, and it’s best to not keep him waiting.”

You nod your head and you follow after the two of them without a word. You give Kuroo a look when he steps between you and the two other Yōkai, but you don’t say anything.

“For the supposed hero of Japan, you don’t look like much,” the gold-eyed Kitsune says suddenly.

“Oi! You better—” Kuroo begins, but he stops when he feels you tug on his sleeve.

“Am I supposed to be offended?” You ask, giving an impassive stare.

“Well,” he trails off, smirking at you.

“Atsumu, leave our guests alone. Inari herself has asked us to help her.” A voice interrupts, and you all turn to look at the man dressed in Priest’s robes. “My apologies for his insolence. I’m Kita Shinsuke, one of the Priests of the Inarizaki shrine. These two Kitsune are Miya Atsumu and Osamu.”

“I’m (l/n)(y/n).” You stop speaking and look expectantly up at Kuroo.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurō,” he introduces himself.

“It’s nice to meet the both of you, please follow me inside,” he says, as he walks through the open doors.

All of you follow him inside the room, and the two Kitsune close the doors behind you. Both you and Kuroo kneel on the tatami mats, watching as Kita tends to the bonsai trees in the room. You admire the way that sunlight streams through carefully cut holes in the ceiling.

“So, what brings you to our Shrine?” Kita asks, as he keeps his eyes on the leaves as he trims them with such delicate movements.

“They say that the fisherman of Inarizaki have ventured far into the sea. I want to know if they have found a temple. And if they have, I want to know how to get there,” you tell him.

He glances at you with a raised brow, before he puts down the shears. He moves to kneel in front of you.

“You want to go to that cursed temple?” Atsumu asks, sounding absolutely shocked. “Why?”

“Because according to the Gods, there is something inside that I need if I want to defeat the Hason,” you explain, not looking over at him. “So tell me how I get there, and how I can get inside.”

Kita sighs, nodding his head as his eyes fall upon the Kitsune behind you. “Atsumu and Osamu. Go fetch the bottle that the Inari’s messengers brought. We have finally met the one we have been saving it for.”

***

You and Kuroo sit in the middle of the boat as the other fishermen paddle the boat through the vast waters of the sea. You are far from land, and there is nothing but water and sky around you. Kuroo looks severely uncomfortable, flinching every time the boat rocks against the waves. You smile at him.

“I told you that you didn’t have to come with me. You can’t even go in the water with me when we finally get there,” you say. “You could have just watched my armour for me back at Inarizaki."

“I think if I stayed there I would have lost my mind. Whether it be because of the Kitsune or not knowing if you’re going to come back alive,” he tells you, as he grimaces when the boat rocks again “Also how many times do I have to remind you that I’m not leaving you alone?”

“Pretty often,” you reply with a shrug of your shoulders.

“We have dolphins!” One of the fishermen shouts, and you turn your gaze away from Kuroo to look in the water.

You can’t help the look of pure awe when you spot the pod of dolphins. You watch as their dorsal fins cut through the surface of the water as they come up for air, before they dive back under. You hear them clicking and chirping to each other. Your head whips to the other side when you hear a splash. As soon as you look, you can’t help but gape, watching as they breach the surface of the water. You look around as more and more of them leap out of the water, performing small tricks. You look back at Kuroo, giving him a giddy smile.

He doesn’t look as excited by the sight. In fact, his gaze is only focused on you. He’s giving you that rare soft smile, and you can’t help but tilt your head at him. When he realizes, he clears his throat and turns to look at the dolphins in the water.

“Are they always this playful?” You ask one of the fishermen, letting out an incredulous laugh when one of them jumps over the boat.

“Not always. Some pods will come see us out of curiosity and then leave. But it’s always pods like these that makes a trip more enjoyable,” she replies, and you nod your head. “They’re also a good indicator of when we’re close to the temple.”

“Do you use them to go to the temple ?” You ask, looking at her with slight confusion.

“No. We use them to avoid the temple since it’s so dangerous,” she replies before she smiles at you. “But in your case, I think we can make an exception.”

“They’re turning around,” one of the fishermen announces, sounding a little more grave. "We should be there in five minutes.

At those words, Kuroo hands you the small bottle that Atsumu and Osamu had given to you.

“We’re here.”

You look down, and you can faintly see the large structure far below the water’s surface. It is faintly lit up by lanterns. You are a little curious as to how they are lit, but you only have so much time after you drink the contents of the bottle. You look over at Kuroo, and you sigh seeing how unsure he looks.

“Tetsu,” you say, and slowly he looks up at you. “Don’t make that face. You can start being worried if I’m not back in eight minutes.”

You give him one last reassuring smile as you start stripping off your looser clothes until you’re in an undershirt and trousers. You slip off your shoes, before you stand up. You grab a spear before you down the fluorescent liquid. It does make you a little uneasy when it doesn’t taste like anything.

“If you can, avoid the large fish monsters down there. They are called Isonade. Try not to let them know that you’re there,” the fishermen behind you tells you. "If you do have to fight them, avoid the spikes on their bodies as those are venomous. The ones on their tails are not.

You nod your head, before you dive into the water.

You swim a little further down, still holding your breath. You can feel your heart race, as you get more and more nervous. You know that your air would be running out, and you can’t help but close your eyes. You open your mouth, cringing before you breathe in.

But water does not flood your lungs. You open your eyes, exhaling and inhaling once more, confirming that you can breathe.

You smile, and begin to swim down towards the large temple. You make your way through the entrance where statues of serpents stand guard on either side. Although there are halls that diverge to the left and right, you move straight down the hallway.

You have no doubt that a God like Susanoo would make whatever weapon he left here easy to find.

And as it turns out, you are not wrong.

The room the hallway leads into is large and quite open, lit up by the same lanterns on the outside of the temple. There are pillars on the sides of the room that extend all the way to the tall ceiling. At the other end of the room is a statue holding a glowing chidori jūmonji yari in its raised hand. You can practically feel the power emanating from it.

But then you get a sinking feeling in your stomach, and you grip your spear a little bit tighter. You look up and watch as three, one-eyed abominations descend upon you. They swim rapidly towards you, the closest one stares at you, as its eye starts glowing. You start swimming away, and where you were once floating, a beam is fired, scorching the stone.

If these are in fact the Isonade, then you have not done a good job of avoiding them.

You swim towards the battle, swerving occasionally to avoid the beams of light. You hiss in pain when one of them grazes your legs, burning through the fabric of your pants and scalding your skin. You swim through the pain hiding behind one of the pillars. You feel it shake slightly when it is hit by a beam. When you peak around the pillar, you are staring directly into a large white eye.

However, instead of coming closer, it swims a little further back before its eye starts to glow again. Your eyes widen and you lean back before shutting your eyes. You feel the wake in the water, and the sudden change in temperature. Immediately, you use the pillar to pull and give yourself momentum. You swim towards the closest one, before you wind your arm back. You swing it forward, releasing the spear that pierces the eye of the beast. Blood dyes the water and it shrieks in pain. You continue to swim towards it, as the other two look towards you.

You reach out, and grab onto the spear embedded into the eye of the Isonade. You plant your feet and use your weight to turn the fish beast so the body will be between you and the other two monsters. You look back and see that the statue is near. The monster lets out one last pained shriek as it is propelled through the water thanks to the beams from the other two.

You push off it to give yourself more momentum as you pull out your spear and swim towards the statue. You grab onto the yari the statue is holding, ripping it out of the statue’s grasp. You feel a brief shock run up your arm all the way to your chest. You roll in the water, winding your arm back once more, and throwing the spear at one of the other two Isonade.

However, you miss the eye. It lets out a noise of anger before it charges at you. It moves too fast for you to dodge as it twists its body to slam you with its tail. The impact causes you to let go of the yari. Despite the water trying to resist your movement, you end up slamming into one of the pillars and it knocks the breath out of you. You groan when you feel your side burning, and you look down to see a plume of red, making you realize that one of the spikes on its tail had nicked you.

You try your best to ignore the pain, as you turn to grab the pillar to maneuver yourself behind it. You rest your forehead against it feeling it shake against the impact of the beams.

You’re running out of time and you don’t have a weapon.

Maybe the Gods had sent you to your death after all.

You close your eyes, silently apologizing. Apologizing to the dead. Apologizing to everyone you had met on your journey. Apologizing to everyone in Fukurōdani. Apologizing to Kuroo.

You had fai—

_“(̵y̴/̸n̴)̷.”_

Your eyes shoot open, and you look around, trying to locate the source of the sound. Although distorted, it didn’t sound like it came from under the water.

Your eyes widen when you suddenly realize that the pillar in front of you is cracking. You swim away to the pillar next to you, just as the other one is destroyed.

You hear the distorted voice call out to you again.

_“C̸̮̠̥̽̈a̵̬̩̾ḽ̴̭̆l̷̦̟̒͐̇ ̶̩͈̖̍̃̃f̴͎̌̅o̴̦̿̅̚r̸̹̽̐͜͠ ̴̥̹̈́̒ị̶͑̿̑t̶̡͕̂͠.”_

Call for what? The Deities’ help? Some kind of being created just to save you?

_“D̶̯̔i̴̥͐d̴̪͗n̵̫̊'̸̳̅t̶͖͝ ̸̯̋y̴͓̿o̷͔̒ṵ̸̕ ̵̦͗f̵̫̕e̶̮̎e̵̻̎l̵͚̒ ̶̠͗i̵̫͠t̶̺̿?̸̭̋ ̵̣͛Ǐ̵̟t̶̡͗'̷͎̑s̷̱͗ ̴͉̈́y̵̨͝o̴̢͑u̷̖͘ŗ̸̑s̷̪̃.̷̥̉”_

Was it talking about the yari?

_“Ṙ̸͔e̶̹ā̸̡c̴̛̠ḧ̷͍́.̵̜̓”_

Although a little skeptical, you're out of options. You reach your hand out, flinching when you feel the pillar shake and start to crack. You try to ignore everything around you. Trying to feel around for something. For _anything_.

Then it happens.

Your chest feels warm, and suddenly that warmth quickly runs up your outstretched arm. You can feel your power extend outwards as it connects with something. You feel as your power returns and as something comes into your hand, you wrap your fingers around it. Slowly you open your eyes, looking to your hand.

You can’t help but look in awe at the yari in your hands. You admire the patterns engraved into the handle, and the way the two side blades have been forged. Despite all of Susanoo’s shortcomings, there is no denying that this weapon he created is of the highest quality.

And to think it was yours now.

The pillar you had been hiding behind collapses, and you can’t help but grin at the two monsters before you as you wind your arm back and _throw_.

  
  


You break through the surface of the water, gasping for air. Someone helps pull you up into the boat as you cough. You try to wipe the salt water from your eyes with the hand not holding your newly acquired weapon. You feel a hand on your back, rubbing it. You slowly open one of your eyes, smiling up at Kuroo.

“Didn’t I tell you not to worry until after eight minutes?”

“You’re bleeding.”

“I _was_ bleeding.”

"That doesn't make me feel better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i learn good pacing it's going to be over for all of you
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	10. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step of your quest begins.

When you arrive at the dock, Atsumu and Osamu are waiting for you. Kuroo takes you by the waist, lifting you up onto the dock even though you could have gotten up on your own. You give him a suspicious stare as he climbs up before he wraps his arm around you.

“I’m fine, Kuroo. There’s no need for you to hover so close,” you tell him, but he shrugs his shoulders, making you roll your eyes. You turn your attention to the twin Kitsunes who are both looking at your new weapon in awe

“They’re waiting for you, but if I’m going to be honest, I wasn’t actually expecting you to come back unscathed.” Gold eyes fall to your shirt stained with dried blood. “Relatively unscathed.”

“I’m mortal after all.” You shrug your shoulders, before you frown at him. “Also who’s waiting for me?”

“You’ll see,” he says with a small smirk.

You follow the two Kitsune, immediately noticing that Osamu is continuously glancing between the weapon in your hand and at you. His rather inexpressive face gives nothing away, but you can tell that he’s thinking about something.

“What is it?” You finally ask him.

“Your energy is different to what it was before you left,” he tells you bluntly. “You already felt different to other Gifted, but now that you have that weapon, that energy feels stronger.”

“Is that so?” You question, looking over at Kuroo who looks at you contemplatively before he nods his head.

“I didn’t notice because I was so distracted, but he’s right. Something about you feels stronger.” He says, nodding his head.

“You sort of had the same energy as this one man we met when we first came to the mortal world,” Atsumu says, as he glances at you from over his shoulder. “But I feel it more from you than I ever could from him. And now you practically reek with whatever it is now that you have that weapon on you.”

You don’t reply.

You wonder if that man was like you. Was he a Dynast as well? Did he actually know that he was supposedly a descendent of royalty? A descendant of Amaterasu herself?

And what about the Yōkai? Could they feel Amaterasu’s lingering power? Was it possible that although the Yōkai didn’t remember the very existence of royalty, they could remember the feeling of divinity from the descendants?

You shake your head of your thoughts when you realize that you’ve come to a stop right in front of one of the Torii gates leading to the shrine.

“We brought her,” Atsumu calls out, and from behind the pillars a few foxes appear.

“They have something they would like to tell you,” Osamu says, before he looks at Kuroo. “Can I lay a hand on her or are you going to hiss at me?”

“Just ask me that. He doesn’t have a say, whether he has a problem with it or not,” you tell Osamu. “But why do you need to touch me anyways? Can’t you just tell me what they have to say?”

“It’s just easier this way,” he tells you as he grabs Atsumu’s outstretched hand who crouches down, reaching out with his other hand out to let one of the foxes press its head against the palm of his hand. Osamu looks you right in the eyes, silver eyes seemingly piercing right through you. “So, will you let us show you?”

You nod your head, stepping forward as Kuroo’s arm falls from your shoulder. Osamu reaches his hand out and as his palm makes contact with your forehead you feel a jolt through your entire body, making you close your eyes.

_“Our Goddess congratulates you on completing your task. She says you are already aware of the next step since that minor deity had let it slip.”_

You frown, but nod your head nonetheless.

_“You must go to the Shadowlands and defeat the beast that rules its skies. Once you enter, you will not be able to return to the mortal world until you have. Should you fail, death is certain.”_

You had sort of figured that failure of any kind during this quest would lead to your death, but you digress.

_“There is only one portal in existence that will take you there. You will find it in a village where crows meet dragons. Once you have conquered this challenge, the rest will be revealed.”_

You assume that this is the end of the message, but then the voice speaks up once more.

_“She advises that you no longer travel through the Underworld. The leader of the Hason has learned of your appearances in the Underworld. If you continue to use the portals, those loyal to him will find you eventually, and they will do all in their power to bring you to him. And now that you’ve acquired Susanoo’s weapon it will be all the easier to find you in the Underworld. Be careful, (y/n).”_

Osamu suddenly removes his hand from your head, and you slowly blink your eyes open.

“Well?” Atsumu says, looking at you expectantly. “Do you know what they mean?”

“What did they say?” Kuroo asks, and you look at him, before staring up at the sky.

“I was aware of the next part of our journey, but as expected of the Deities, I have to solve their instructions myself.” You roll your eyes. You rest the hilt of your Yari on the ground, rubbing your temple with your free hand “I have to find ‘a village where crows meet dragons,’ whatever that could mean.” You grumble.

There’s a moment of silence.

“Crows, huh?” Kuroo hums.

“Although there are few rumours of dragons being spotted across Japan, crows are practically everywhere. It’s not a very helpful hint, is it?” Atsumu says, grinning smugly at you. “It must be so difficult being the Hero of Japan.”

“You are so incredibly—” you are cut off by Kuroo.

“Actually, it’s not that bad of a hint,” he says, and you drop your hand from your face, looking at him with pure confusion. He gives you a smirk.

“How so?” You ask.

“Well, we know a crow, don’t we? A chatty, little crow who proudly told us the name of his village,” he explains, and your eyes widen in realization.

“Where would be the best place to grab supplies?” You ask, looking over at the twins. “Kuroo and I have a long journey ahead of us.”

“Why?” Kuroo asks, now looking at you confused.

“I was told that we can no longer travel through the Underworld,” you tell him simply. “Considering how our destination is on the opposite end of the country, we need to leave as fast as possible.”

Kuroo sighs. “Understood. I’ll grab our things.”

As he walks towards the Shrine, you look to the twins. “When the time comes, am I going to see you on the battlefield?”

“Surprisingly, our village has lost a lot to the Hason. And we’ve been waiting for the chance to get our revenge,” Atsumu replies, before he grins at you. “It will be an honour fighting alongside you, Hero.”

***

For the majority of the moon cycle, the two of you travel across various terrain. Usually, on a journey this long, you would stop by more villages, but considering how far Karasuno Village is from Inarizaki, you only stop by villages when you need supplies.

Sleeping in a warm bed and bathing in an actual bath house are luxuries that you just don’t have time for. You can sleep outdoors, you can wash yourself and your clothes in rivers. You can even hunt for food.

However, this also means that you have more opportunities to train and hone in your new skills with your new weapon.

Nighttime isn’t exactly the safest time. The two of you took turns throughout the night to watch over each other. With every scrap you had during the night, you grow more and more comfortable with your blade. Your growing prowess even impresses Kuroo, who had been stunned when he first saw the blade return to you after you had thrown it straight into the chest of a Nuribotoke.  
  


“Do you think we’re getting close?” Kuroo asks you as you follow the river.

“I’d assume so,” you reply, with a shrug of your shoulders. “Remember that the Priestess at Aoba told us that it would take two days from their village to make it to Karasuno. We should be arriving soon.”

“Aoba was an interesting village, don’t you think? To have walls built entirely of stone? It must have taken years to build it,” Kuroo replies. “It must be worth it. And their warriors are pretty well trained, too.”

“I’m sure it— something is coming,” you say, looking up to the sky. You smile when you recognize the energy speeding towards you. “It seems our little crow has found us.”

A blur of black and orange flitters around you. The Tengu excitedly exclaims, “(y/n)-sama and Kuroo-san!”

“Hello, Hinata-san. Can you—” you’re cut off by a loud shout and you look towards the sky as another black blur comes speeding towards you.

“Shō! You absolute idiot!” You hear just as Hinata dodges out of the way and the black blur lands harshly against the ground.

Another Tengu is standing there. He looks absolutely livid, dark blue eyes glaring daggers into Hinata. He points at Hinata, opening his mouth to start yelling again. Based off his appearance, he’s probably—

“Why are you mad, Tobi?” Hinata asks, pouting. “I was just excited to meet the friends I made. You probably don’t understand since you’ve never left the village or made friends.”

“Oi!” Kageyama shouts, this time successfully tackling the other Tengu.

Both you and Kuroo silently watch them squabble and roll around. You wait patiently for the situation to deescalate. Your gaze follows them as they roll straight into the river with a rather large splash. Both of their heads pop out, and they’re both completely drenched.

“Look at what you did, stupid Tobi!”

“Me!? You were the one who—”

“Oh, to be a young Yōkai bickering with your best friend,” Kuroo sighs, looking awfully reminiscent.

You snort. “Don’t you and Yaku still bicker like that?” Kuroo scoffs, but before he can retaliate, you turn your attention to the two Yōkai in the river. “Do you mind taking us to your village? Or well, maybe the better question would be if you could take us to whoever knows most about the Shade.”

“Oh, you mean the Tana—” Kageyama calls out to Hinata, giving the Tengu another deadly glare.

“We’re not supposed to tell outsiders about the Tanakas, you idiot,” he scolds.

“But you just said their names!”

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I sincerely hope that we do not have to deal with these two when we get to the village.”

You’re sure that Kuroo regrets those words now that you are in the presence of the General of Karasuno.

Ukai is a stern-looking elderly man. The only reason he is the General is because the previous General had died. The Warriors were in agreement that there was no one who was ready to take on that responsibility, and so he had to retake his role. Ukai does not partake in any kind of actual physical fight, but he is responsible for overseeing the training of all warriors, and any security concerns come to him first.

Which is why you were sitting in his home under his intense stare.

“So the two most troublesome Tengu of this entire village have brought you here because you wish to go to the Shadowlands?” He says, after you had explained your situation. “The portal has been under the protection of one of our clans for centuries. They have been so diligent that very few outside of the village should know of its existence. And you’re telling me that the reason you found out about it was because Inari told you?”

“Her messengers actually,” Kuroo corrects. However he only receives a stare that makes him clear his throat and look away in pure discomfort.

“Are you aware that no one has ever returned?” Ukai asks you. “Are you ready to die if you fail?”

“I’m not going to fail,” you tell him firmly, looking directly into his eyes. “I’ve got a lot of people counting on me and I am not failing them. I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t failed before. I have countless times. I’ve failed when it mattered most. But this is the one time where I will refuse to accept failure. I don’t care if I end up half-dead. I’m going to succeed.”

“There have been others before you who came with the goal of conquering the Shadowlands for many different reasons. Some for glory, some to find supposed treasures and the other secrets the Shadowlands hold. But you,” Ukai pauses, and his gaze softens considerably. “It’s been a while since I’ve met someone like you.”

He suddenly stands up and slowly walks past the two of you towards the door.

“Long before I was born, the Gods tasked our village with protecting the portal. Today, their chosen hero stands before me, and I know it is my duty to help you succeed.” He slides open the door, before he whistles. Suddenly, Hinata and Kageyama are standing in front of him. “You two, lead them to the Tanakas.”

Both you and Kuroo stand up, bowing to the older man, thanking him. He waves the two of you off. “Thank me when you come back.”

***

You follow the Tengu out of the village and through the forest nearby. As you walk, you do your best to try and appease an extremely worried Hinata who looked close to tears. When he starts to bombard Kuroo with questions. Kageyama leans over to tell you that some of the stories the Elders tell Hinata are a little more exaggerated to make sure that he would never go in the portal out of pure curiosity.

Hinata is simply a trouble magnet.

However, Kageyama was still a little skeptical about you going through with it. When you explain that this is what the Gods want you to do, he looks at you in pure awe. It’s a look that reminds you a little bit of Hinata. This leads you to learning that Hinata and Kageyama are actually quite close in age, with Kageyama being about a year younger.

When you arrive at the base of a mountain, there is a rather large house. The pillars supporting the overhanging roof are designed beautifully, with dragons climbing up them. You admire the statues of dragons at the entrance standing proud, but snarling almost as if to ward off intruders..

Hinata knocks on the door, calling out, “Hello? Is anyone here?”

“Of course someone is here, you idiot,” Kageyama hisses. “Someone always has to be here, stupid.”

“Hinata?” A voice sounds from inside, and the door is slowly opened. When whoever is inside spots the Tengu, the door is opened wider. “Oh, and Kageyama! What brings you— oh.”

“What is it, Ryū? Did Hinata bring another stray that he found? Something shiny?” A second person appears behind the first. “Oh, so he brought strangers this time. And Kageyama, too? Nice to see you. You should visit more often.”

The black-haired Tengu nods his head.

“Um, I don’t want to be rude, but who are you and why are you here?” The first one asks, looking between both you and Kuroo.

“I’m (y/n), this is Kuroo. We’re going to the Shade,” you say, keeping it brief.

“What,” is overlapped with, “I’m sorry, what!?”

“Did they get permission? From General Ukai? You know, the General who hasn’t let anyone use the portal in two decades because he was ‘sick of fools with baseless confidence dying for no reason.’” The second one asks Hinata, looking absolutely baffled by your statement.

“He gave them his permission! He even called her a ‘hero chosen by the Gods,’” Hinata’s bright smile slowly fades as he frowns in thought. “Or something like that.”

“So you’re both going to go into the Shadowlands willingly? You’re going to go to the homeland of the Ashinaga-Tenaga?”

“I’m not quite sure if you would consider it ‘willingly’ when this is what I have to do to defeat the Hason,” you say with a shrug of your shoulders.

The both of them go quiet, sharing a look between each other. Though their faces are blank, their eyes are filled with unsaid emotions. The confusion, the sorrow, and the determination. It’s all blatant to you.

“If you’re waging war on the Hason, you can count on us being there.” The second one tells you. “Our village and our clan have lost a lot because of them. We have a lot of unresolved business that we’d like to settle.”

You nod your head, offering them both a small smile. “Thank you, but you still haven’t introduced yourselves to us yet.”

***

Both you and Kuroo find yourselves standing at a large doorway once you’ve made it to the bottom of the final set of stairs leading to your destination.

As it turns out, the large house also acts as the entrance into a stronghold built inside of the mountain. The Tanakas had explained that the stronghold had been purposely constructed with winding hallways and many rooms to make it difficult for any intruders to find the portal. Although some of the villagers, and Tengu know about the portal none of them know the way. It is only the Tanaka Clan who have that information as they are the guardians of the portal.

The Tanaka Clan was originally from a small village that was eventually destroyed by pillagers. Those of the Tanaka Clan were the only ones to survive. They wandered around, carrying banners with roaring dragons on them, before they eventually stumbled upon Karasuno. Despite being complete strangers they had been taken in by the village. Eventually, the Gods would come to them, requesting they protect the portal. They pride themselves in their task.

You can’t find it in yourself to feel the way they do about your own quest.

With a deep sigh, you slide open the door, Kuroo following inside after you.

The portal is on an elevated platform, with stairs leading up to it. It is almost as if it were on an altar. Slowly you climb up the stairs, Kuroo right by your side, until you reach the top of the platform, and the both of you are in pure awe at the sight before you.

The frame of the portal is incredible. There are gems that resemble eyes embedded into it. The teal and green is absolutely mesmerizing. The design makes it appear as if each gem is encased by a decorative teal frame, but the frame isn’t what truly catches your attention.

You had been captivated by the purple swirls of the Underworld portals, but they paled in comparison to this.

It was as if a pool had been filled with an endless night sky. It makes you reminisce of times in your childhood where you would stand outside your house to look up at the stars. It makes you think of late nights with Kiyoomi and Motoya when the three of you would lie down on the training grounds, drawing images in the stars, and making up stories. It makes you think of the many nights you've spent with Kuroo.

“Hey, don’t get lost in your head now,” Kuroo says, lightly rapping his knuckles against the side of your head. “Are you getting nervous?” He asks you seriously.

“Honestly?” You say, as you look up at him. “I can’t even tell.”

Kuroo snorts, shaking his head. “Well, I hope that knowing that I have your back puts you at ease.”

“And I hope you feel the same,” you say, offering him a soft smile. You gently place your hand over his heart, feeling the way it races against your palm. “Oh? Maybe you don’t.”

“You really are something, aren’t you?” He says, with another shake of his head as he takes your hand in his. “Are you ready?”

“Absolutely not,” and with those words you jump, pulling Kuroo into the portal with you.

You land almost immediately, and you barely crouch in time to absorb the impact. It’s so sudden that it catches even Kuroo off guard, and he stumbles into you. You gasp as you realize that you’re on a small platform. You are about to fall off, looking down at what seems like an endless sky. Kuroo catches you by your quiver, pulling you back towards him. He steadies you, and you let out a quivering breath.

Before either of you can say anything, you both hear a loud roar that even makes the platform quake.

You both look up to an eternal night sky. You both barely spot the black serpent sailing towards you. The only thing that lets you know of its whereabouts is the bright purple eyes that pierce right through you.

The speed that it comes towards you causes you to forget all rational thought, as you pull out your yari Kuroo’s own sword appears in a burst of flames. You time your jump, digging your blade into the serpent’s neck, Kuroo following after you. You can practically feel its muscles moving as it propels itself through the air. The dragon shrieks, and you do your best to take in the surroundings.

The dragon is flying towards a larger island that is seemingly suspended in the air. You can see nine pillars. Crystals glow at the top of six of the pillars, and a dried out fountain sits in the centre of the island. However, what really catches your eyes is the sheer amount of Ashinaga-Tenaga roaming around the island.

It shouldn’t come as much of a surprise considering that this is where they’re from, but you can’t help it.

The dragon flies low to the ground, and you jump off, Kuroo doing the same. It flies towards one of the pillars, and a beam shoots from the crystal, reaching the dragon. The dragon suddenly turns around, and comes serpentining towards the two of you. Both you and Kuroo dodge on either side as the dragon flies between the two of you. The force of the dragon flying past the both of you makes your clothes billow. You’re immediately met with a grim expression on Kuroo’s face when the tail is out of your vision.

“Those things up there healed it. I couldn’t see the marks we left after we jumped on.” His words make dread settle in your stomach.

You try and shake it off as you put your yari away, and pull out your bow. You nock an arrow, and pull it back, as you aim for one of the closer pillars.

“Then we need to take them out,” you say, just before you release the arrow.

It sails towards your target, before there is a sudden explosion when your arrow makes contact.

If you were being honest, you hadn’t actually expected it to work.

You hear the hiss of an angered Ashinaga-Tenaga and the sound of it teleporting. You raise your shield as you spin around, but suddenly the monster is on the ground, Kuroo’s blade embedded into its head.

Kuroo pulls it out, as he looks over at you before he tells you, “don’t worry about the shadow freaks. I’ve got your back.”

You nod your head, as you nock another arrow, aiming for the next pillar. You ignore the sound of Kuroo killing another one of the Ashinaga-Tenaga. However, before you can release the arrow, you are grabbed by the waist and pulled out of the way. Even with Kuroo standing between you and the dragon, you can still feel the wind as it flies the best.

“Thanks,” you breathe out as he releases you.

You aim once more. You steady your breathing, trying to calm your racing heart. You release the arrow, watching as it soars through the air before creating another explosion. You place your bow back as you pull out your yari. You bring up your shield to block the incoming attack from the black figure running towards you, before you swing with confident strikes, slaying the Ashinaga-Tenaga.

“Good job on those two,” Kuroo says as he presses his back to yours as you get surrounded by a few more of the tall creatures. “Only four more to go.’

“Who knows? Maybe we’ll live to see this to the end,” you say, as the two of you begin to work in tandem.

“Or we’ll end up dead like all the other fools,” he says, as he ducks down so you can throw your yari through where he was once standing “Either way, we’re finishing this together.”

You don’t respond, but you smile at his words, nodding your head to yourself. Once the two of you defeat the monsters that had surrounded you, you start running towards the other pillars. You hear another roar, and you peek over your shoulders.

The dragon’s mouth parts open, purple wisps of smoke escaping from its open mouth. However, instead of fire being breathed out, it’s purple gas. You and Kuroo jump out of the path of the dragon’s attack. As the gas falls upon unsuspecting Ashinaga-Tenaga, they suddenly shriek in pure pain, eyes zeroing in on the two of you. They teleport and immediately Kuroo presses his back against yours, grunting out, “so I assume we should avoid whatever it’s breathing out?”

“Oh, you don’t want to breathe in potentially toxic gas?” You manage to get out through gritted teeth as you use your shield to block the Ashinaga-Tenaga’s attack. “I thought it would be an enjoyable activity to do together.”

He snorts as you both finish off your respective opponents. You resume running towards the nearest group of pillars as you put your yari away. You pull out your bow and an arrow, spotting the dragon out of the corner of your eye. You refocus your attention on your target before you release your arrow. At the sound of an explosion, you turn to look at the dragon. The two of you jump out of the way as it breathes out another purple cloud of gas as it flies over. You both watch as it turns in the air with an admirable grace.

Suddenly you can see a purple light from between its teeth. It opens its mouth, spitting out a ball of purple fire. Immediately the two of you run to hide behind the large pillar. You hear a loud explosion. You peek around from behind the pillar, grimacing when you see the large purples flames. You look back at Kuroo, and he sighs at the expression on your face.

You scan your surroundings, feeling a bit more relaxed when you realize that you can see one of the glowing crystals on one of the pillars from where you’re standing. You nock an arrow, aiming with steady hands before you let it go. Moments before the arrow hits your target, a beam shoots out from the crystal. It explodes, and you freeze when you hear the dragon let out a shriek of pain.

That would have been nice information to know before you destroyed the first crystal.

“So there’s a timing element now, huh?” Kuroo says, giving a dry laugh. “It must be tough being the ‘hero chosen by the Gods.’”

You don’t offer a response, peeking from behind the pillar. You carefully watch the dragon and the beams that the crystals shoot out. You suddenly realize that the crystals only activate when the dragon is in a certain range of them. Violet eyes meet yours and immediately you hide back behind the pillar. You put your bow away in exchange for your yari.

“Let’s go,” you tell Kuroo.

The two of you begin running as the dragon charges towards you with another powerful roar. Moments before it reaches the both of you, you slide on the ground while Kuroo jumps over. The two of you drag the tips of your blades against the body of the dragon, causing it to roar in pain as it flies by. In a smooth motion, you push yourself back up onto your feet, as you and Kuroo sprint once more to hide behind another pillar.

“Looks like we have another problem,” Kuroo says, nodding his head to one of the pillars that still has a crystal.

You look over in the direction he indicated, frowning at what you see.

On the tallest tower, there are bars surrounding one of the crystals. You pride yourself in your accuracy, but making a shot like that would be impossible. You doubt your bow even has the power to reach the height of the tower.

Your only saving grace is stairs that spiral around the pillar. Although said stairs look like they may fall apart if placed under too much pressure and have no railings to prevent you from falling off. However, if that is your only way up, then you have no right to complain.

You watch as the dragon makes its way towards the other pillar, as you pull out another arrow. You aim your shot, taking deep, steady breaths. You can’t help but hold your breath as the dragon approaches. You exhale as you let go of your arrow. You begin to sprint once your arrow soars through the air. The beam reaches out to the dragon, and then the crystal blows up. The dragon lets out another noise in pain, and recoils away.

You don’t flinch as an Ashinaga-Tenaga jumps at you. You hear Kuroo hiss, followed by the sound of his blade slicing through the beast. He’s by your side in mere seconds.

“How many arrows do I have left?” You ask.

“More than enough,” he replies.

You nod your head, as you whip around to look at the dragon charging the two of you. You try your best to fire as quickly as possible. The assault of arrows eventually makes the dragon change course. The two of you continue to make your way to the base of the last pillar.

Without hesitation you begin to climb the stairs. Under normal circumstances, you would attempt to sprint up the stairs, but considering the state of them, moving too fast could lead to a misstep that would lead to your demise. There are several holes in the stairs. Kuroo takes it upon himself to jump over them first, pausing to make sure that you make it over as well.

Ironically, it is Kuroo who misses a jump.

Though he lands perfectly, the stairs break from underneath one of his feet, causing him to lose his balance. You jump into action, making it over the hole, and grabbing onto his outstretched hand, and leaning back. You grit your teeth, straining as you try to keep him anchored. With a grunt, you pull him towards you with as much strength as you can muster. The momentum causes you to fall back, and him to fall forwards. He lands with his palms on either side of your head. The both of you pant, his breath fanning across your face. For a moment, your eyes flicker down to his parted lips, before you look back into amber eyes.

“If the Hason’s main outpost turns out to be a tower, let’s just burn it to the ground instead of climbing it,” you tell him between breaths.

The corners of his mouth pull up into a small smile. “Sounds good to me.”

He gives you one last glance before he pushes himself up, carefully helping you stand up as well. The two of you continue to ascend the stairs, but the relief you feel when you reach the top is minimal.

You still have to defeat the dragon, after all.

You make a gesture with your hand, and Kuroo stops walking up the stairs. You come down a few steps, making sure that when you crouch, the top of the pillar will be above your head. You pull out your bow, and reach back for an arrow just as you spot the dragon approaching. You nock the narrow, and pull back, shutting one eye, as you aim between the metal bars containing the crystal. You release the arrow and crouch down immediately afterwards, placing your hands over your ears.

The explosion is still loud, albeit muffled and basically drowns out the shriek of the dragon. The explosion pushes the air above you with incredible force. You sigh as you slowly stand, seeing that the bars have been completely destroyed and that the crystal is no more. You climb to the top of the tower, you can’t help the gasp that escapes when the dragon flies up. Its body curves as it suddenly dives towards you, mouth opening and smoke curling out. It spits the gas out at you, and immediately you begin climbing down the stairs towards Kuroo.

You feel panic bubbling inside you as you watch as the gas slowly overflows from the top of the tower down towards you. Your eyes scan around, and you realize that the dragon will be flying past the both of you. You put your bow away, and pull out your yari once more. In reaction, Kuroo’s own blade appears as well.

“Tetsu, do you trust me?”

“I’m offended that you even have to ask.”

“Then jump,” you tell him, as you take a step back and leap off the stairs.

For a moment, it feels as if you’re suspended in the air.

And then you’re plummeting to the ground. You turn your head, keeping your eye on the dragon. You raise your yari above your head, and suddenly the dragon is underneath you. You swing your blade down, embedding your blade into the scaled body as you land on it. You immediately adjust, doing your best to wrap your legs around the dragon, squeezing tightly. You look over your shoulder, seeing Kuroo who is taking laboured breaths. He looks up at you with wide eyes.

You open your mouth to say something, but suddenly the dragon roars. You hear the telltale hiss of the Ashinaga-Tenaga, and when you look back, you see that two of them are clambering up the tail to reach the two of you. Kuroo turns around, and pulls out his sword from behind him. However, the dragon roars, and in the blink of an eye one of them charges forward. Kuroo barely brings his blade up in time, and the body falls off the dragon and to the ground.

However, the second one manages to grab onto Kuroo’s wrist.

“Tetsurō, no!” You shout, reaching out to him.

You think you will be forever haunted by the way his amber eyes look back at you as he and the monster disappear in a burst of purple flames.

Suddenly, you feel a warmth in your chest. However, it’s not the blossoming feeling that you are used to. It feels unstable and sporadic. Instead of spreading out through the rest of your body, it keeps building and building. Perhaps it’s your power building up or maybe it’s your fury. You don’t really know. You don’t really care.

You pull your yari out, raising it above your head. You can feel the burning heat shooting up your arms in unpredictable flashes. You can feel the energy building into the handle of your blade. You can feel the way it festers inside you. You can feel the way that your chest burns. You don’t know if you’re angry or heartbroken. Perhaps you’re both. It doesn’t even matter either way. You just need to release this sensation building up inside you before you explode from the excruciating pain building up inside you.

“Give—” you cut yourself off, gasping for air because the power jolting through you _burns_. You push through anyways, swinging your blade down. “Give him back!”

Your blade pierces through the scales, and you feel the power flow to your hands. The pain is excruciating, even after all of it leaves your body. Your head pulses, making you hiss and close your eyes and tighten your grip on the handle of your weapon. The dragon’s pained cries echo through the skies, and you can feel it’s muscles spasming between your legs. You feel it crash to the ground with a resounding boom that makes the pain in your head worse.

The pounding in your head is unbearable, and you can’t open your eyes. It hurts. It hurts so much that you can’t even linger on the way that your heart hurts just as much. Or maybe more.

You barely register that something is speaking to you.

_“Little Human, you are fortunate to be in possession of such a weapon. The power within would have destroyed you otherwise.”_

“W-what?” You ask between pants.

_“To think that a mere human could possess this much power? None of the others before you had the strength to summon the Light in the world of Shadows. It is a shame that I will not be the one to see you grow. It is truly a shame that my demise is the only way for you to achieve victory.”_

Was the dragon talking to you?

“I don’t understand. I don’t— where is Tetsurō?”

_“Fret not, Little Human, he will be there when you return. Now come, it is time for you to return home.”_

You feel more than hear the exhale. Sharp teeth gently grab you by the back of your chest plate. You groan as you sway slightly, before you are gently set against the ground. You slowly kneel down, grimacing and moaning in pain as you clutch onto your head.

_“However, as I open the gate, as I perish, there is one thing that I ask of you.”_

You can’t deign the dragon with a response.

You hear a soft, pained inhale, and you wince more when a bright white light fills your vision despite your closed eyes. You can’t help but move your hands to cover them. You can barely hear the final words through the agonizing pain in your head.

_“Take care of her, will you? She is the last of her kind, after all.”_

  
  
  
  


_“(̵y̴/̸n̴)̷.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god imagine writing in a consistent style and good pacing. couldn't be me
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	11. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a new friend. Or rather she finds you.

You hear the sound of waves lapping against rocks as they push and pull away from the shore.

_Are you home? Where is Tetsurō?_

When you open your eyes, you realize that you don’t know where you are.

Slowly, you push yourself to a standing position. When you look down, you realize that you’re not wearing your armour.

You are wearing one of your most formal kimonos. Your mother had made it herself, using the finest fabrics she could find. You realize that you don’t have shoes on, but you can barely feel the sand beneath your feet.

When you look back up, you see smoke.

You lift your kimono and run towards it. You freeze in spot, seeing the remains of a burnt down village. One of the banners is ripped off a post by the wind, and it floats towards you. It falls at your feet, the bold characters of ‘Izumo’ stare back at you. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blows away the smoke, and the remains and banner disappear like ash, leaving behind an empty field.

You realize that a figure is standing across the field from you. He is dressed in a white robe, with a red obi, and red pants. His long hair sways in the now light breeze.

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

It makes discomfort settle in the pit of your stomach as you slowly clamp your mouth shut.

The man has the audacity to roll his eyes, as he turns around, though he doesn’t move. Only when you make your way towards him does he start walking. You have no choice but to silently follow him as he leads you towards a forest.

Though he walks at a languid speed, every step is taken with confidence. However, he also gives off a sense of complete arrogance. You can’t help but find it a little annoying, but it’s not as if you can say anything about it.

You weave through the massive trees, take in your surroundings. Though there isn’t much to look at considering the leaves of the trees block your vision of the sky. For a while, there is nothing to see but the trunks and leaves of the forest. It is completely devoid of life.

The man suddenly stops, and you do as well. He looks at you over his shoulder, making a gesture with his head for you to keep walking. You walk forwards, past him. You can feel his gaze on you the entire time As you walk through the trees, you stop in your tracks, jaw dropping.

The building before you is gigantic. It dwarfs the large villages that you have been to. You could fit the entire Tanaka house inside of it. You could fit a shrine inside of it.

You immediately flinch when you see figures in dark robes and armour walking out of the large doorway. Out of instinct, you reach for your yari, only to realize that it’s not there.

However, the Archers do not react, and continue walking. It was as if they couldn’t see you. As if you weren’t there.

You frown, and turn to look back at the man. Your eyes widen when you see him walk through the trunk of one of the trees. He continues to walk until he stands right in front of you.

“This is the last piece that you are missing.”

Suddenly a bright light fills your vision and you close your eyes, cringing away from it. You feel a warmth overcome your body and suddenly you can no longer feel the earth beneath your feet.

When the warmth fades, you can’t feel anything.

Not the earth or the wind. Not even your own body. 

You are just floating.

You are _nothing_.

  
  


_“She is incredible, don’t you think?”_

_“I suppose. Do you think she can hear us?”_

_“Who knows? She is the first to have ever succeeded.”_

_“She really is incredible after all.”_

_“Truly. Not once did she ever give up. She lost nearly everything, and though she wavered, she never stopped moving forwards.”_

_“But sometimes I think that she forgets that she is loved. Does she know that we love her? That she matters? Sometimes sadness looms over her, blinding her of all her worth. The darkness in the recesses of her mind twists her perceptions of herself and her reality. I wish I could take away all that plagues her.”_

_“But we cannot. Sorrow is an integral part to being n̴̡̪̞̭̲̬͍̱̜̮͇̈́͊̚͜҉̷̢̛̭͔̥͇̜͕̑͐̐̍̂̈́͘͝m̷̛͕̠̩̬̽̈́͑̈̾̓͊̂̚̚҉̷̛͈̹͉̼̋͋͐͌̆̕͘h̷͉̝͙͕̍̍͆̌̓͑̃̎̚҉̷̡̻̠̘̹̼̟͙̯͎͍̺̙͋̎̐͗͐̂̿̏ú̵̧͇̙̅͐̉͂̓̇͂͋̚͝͝҉̸̛̹̘̖͇̤̗͎͚͍̼̾̚͜a̶͉̜̟̘̾̍̍͒͗̅́̏͋͝҉̵̡̳̫͉̜͔͙̞͇̣̠̺̰̀͆̃͆̐̓̂͂̌͛̑̚̕͜.”_

_“I know, but that does not mean I wish to see her suffer. Is it so wrong of me to want to protect her? Is it so wrong of me to want to take all her hurt so that she will no longer shed tears?”_

_“I understand. But as o̸̦͖̓̓̀̍̈́͘҉̸̨̞̗͎̜͖̤̭͇̱̫̞̉̅͑͝d̸͚͚͂͆̾͐҉̴̨͉̖̜̯̯̠̭͉͕̫̜͕̀̓̌͂̓͗̄̇̄͂̿̏̊͘ͅs̴̳̹̅̽̓҉̸̫͕̾̏̈́̓̈́͛̈́̔͑͝g̷̛̬̖͕͚̰̩̟̬̥͖̉̌̔̕҉̴̢̭̝̯̣͕̙͊̃̍̄̍̈̑̿̚͠͝ we have no place to interfere.”_

“(y/n)? (y/n)!? What’s wrong with you? Oh my god, are you even breathing!?”

_“Oh? She might be able to hear us.”_

_“Oh, there is so much to tell her. So much of this n̴̤̘̓̓́̊́҉̸̺͇͎̲̆͌̄̃̄̏̋͘m̵͈̩̩̤͉̅͐͋̌͆̍͝ͅ҉̸̡̇͗̑͘e̷̪͎͚̣̐̑͝͝҉̶̮̰̿͗̈́̓͑į̵̥̈́͋̀͗҉̵̯͖̼̹̋̏̐̄̐̇̚͘͝d̴͔͒͛̅̎̽͘͠҉̵̢͉̠̗̩͖͊̃́͂̍͜n̸̈͑̾̿̈̋͆̐͝ͅ҉̶̡̡̪̰͇̫̊͒̈́̊͆i̷̪̥̍́̇̽̒̇̉̂͝҉̶̪͚̯̘̫̳̲̲̥͒̔͋͘͠͝ṣ̴̤̮̍͌̒̄̓͂҉̵̳͖͖͔̄̓̈́ö̷̥͎̲̩́̿͠҉̵̛͍̖̺̫̮̦̲͙͂̎͆͜ that she should know! Like how she is made of ě̸̬̦̹̬̕ͅ҉̸̞̜͇̥̘̬̌͂̕͜p̷̙̭̤̓̈͑͗̕̚͜҉̷̢̥̳̖̓͜o̸̱͉̜̩̟͕̒̋̇̃͗̇҉̴̳̦̲͔̫̭͊̋̄̏̃̈́h̴̙̅͒̿̒̒̋̋҉̶̮̠͉̲̐̉̓̓͂͘͜͠ and e̸̤̪̫̳̮͗̓̒̀̎̕̚҉̶̢̛̥̤͈͓̭͔̔̉͑͠͠v̸̡̥͍̭̠̱̤̜͕̐̉̈͝҉̴̞̩͍͆͝l̵͉͈̼̆͑̃̏ͅ҉̵̞͚̫̦͖̓͒̈́̕ọ̷͓͎̗̥͍̊ͅ҉̸͎̈́̓̆̒̚ and how she will bring forth ę̶̡̥̲̈̆͋͜҉̴̹̗̼̖̓̂͗͂͗̓̇̏g̸̛̯̍͑͌̑̈́҉̷̢̡̪͎̤̮͍̝̘̋̇̔͊̎͆c̸͖̄͊͠҉̸̜̝̪͋͛͂͘a̴͖̅̀̄̍̈́̈̔͆̚҉̵͈̟̞̤̺͍͕̐̇̅̽̋ḫ̶̦͂͊͑͝҉̶̦̘̥̊͌͑͋n̸̹̬͆͋̐͐̈͐̑ͅ҉̶͉̱̅͊̚ . Despite all the t̸̨̩̝͚̐̈҉̷̜̟̹̬͕͋̈̃͐̔̔̇͜ͅm̵̢̗̪̯̝͓͇̭͗͋̈́̍҉̶͚̦̞͎̞̪̦̤̥̌̊e̵̼̮͉̣̝̿̆͊̀̽̓̆̇҉̸̢̓̅̒̿͊̓̄͠i̷̺̻͍̻̯̭͛͐͛̇̚̚͝ͅ҉̶̗̥͊̈́̍́̑̏̿̑͝ş̷̛̂͆҉̴͍̲̺͉͍͙̐̽f̷̧̨͍̘̱̲͓̏̆̓͌̀̾̚͠͠҉̸̡̛̰̘͉̊̓̔͑̃͒̇e̵̢͕͔̿̈́́̈́̈́҉̵͔̮̝̬̝̩̳̲̿̒̈ͅi̴̧̛͐̓͆̋̌҉̴̨̳͗̏͛ļ̴̡̡͔͖̘̜̌̈́̈͗̈̉̓҉̴̳̖̣̮̹̬̈͊͒̄ she will have, there is so little she will learn.”_

_“And maybe you will have that opportunity, but perhaps we should aid her in returning to her body. Her e̶̘̩̘͓̣̓̏̎͒́͛̕͠҉̴̡̨̹̅͗̄͊͝ş̴̛̯̬̯̪͔̝̲̆̂͌͒̿͋́̔҉̴̡̭̼̱͋̕͝ä̸̝́̏̋҉̶̨̖͉͉̲̩͈̐̆t̸̡̳́͒͝͝҉̴̻͓͒̇͐̊͂̌̋̈́̅ů̴̧̜̝̭̰̱͙̓̆҉̸̥̦̀̄̽̆̾̈́̑̚͘l̸̡͕̣̬̭̼̮͎̝͛̈́͆̂̊̅̿̕҉̵̛̭̼͉̤̞͎͚͖̥̇͒͆̑̅̌o̸͎̖̱̺͉̯̎̑̌̃͜͝҉̸͇͕̱̌̈́͠ḿ̴͉̊̋͝҉̴̢̢̮̳͓̘͉̳̹͂ grows worried.”_

“Come on! Give me a pulse or a breath. Just give me something, damn it!”

_“(y/n), heed these words. You must breathe. Let air into your lungs. Yes. Just like that. Can you feel the way life thrums through your veins? Can you feel the way it begins in your chest and blooms out towards the tips of your fingers? To your soles? To the top of your head? Can you feel the way gravity presses you down to the Earth? Can you feel the world? Can you feel it all? Isn’t it wonderful?”_

“Keep breathing, (y/n). Keep breathing, okay?”

_“Are you confused, (y/n)? You must be. I am sure you do not even know who we are or where you are. There are so many names, so many aliases. There are so many words not only for us, but this place as well. Our names change as time passes, but this place remains as it has been since the beginning of time. But you are the first mortal to have ever appeared.”_

_“You are a sublime creature, (y/n). So incredible, so powerful, so kind, and loving. There is so much that you deserve. But it seems that everything I long to do for you, I simply cannot. The knowledge that I can only fantasize of divulging to you is far beyond your capabilities of understanding. And anything else I would wish to do for you would deprive you of the wonders of being alive.”_

_“You see, (y/n), the two of us dispute over many things. But the gift that is being alive is not one of them.”_

“Please, just open your eyes!”

_“(y/n), you are alive and breathing and that alone is incredible. You get to experience the world and all that it has to offer. You get to experience it with the others around you, and is that not wonderful?”_

_“But it must be difficult to be a mortal in such a vast and large place. You are but a speck in the span of this universe. But despite that, you are worth so much. Despite all the hardships you face, you are so loved by this universe. Can you feel that love when the rays of the sun shine down on you? When the breeze caresses your cheeks? Do you know that you are never alone? Even in the moments where it feels like you are drowning and that no one can hear you screaming for help, we are here. We are listening and trying to answer, though you can’t hear.”_

“(y/n), don’t you dare die on me. Are you listening to me?”

_“She must go back. The e̶̘̩̘͓̣̓̏̎͒́͛̕͠҉̴̡̨̹̅͗̄͊͝ş̴̛̯̬̯̪͔̝̲̆̂͌͒̿͋́̔҉̴̡̭̼̱͋̕͝ä̸̝́̏̋҉̶̨̖͉͉̲̩͈̐̆t̸̡̳́͒͝͝҉̴̻͓͒̇͐̊͂̌̋̈́̅ů̴̧̜̝̭̰̱͙̓̆҉̸̥̦̀̄̽̆̾̈́̑̚͘l̸̡͕̣̬̭̼̮͎̝͛̈́͆̂̊̅̿̕҉̵̛̭̼͉̤̞͎͚͖̥̇͒͆̑̅̌o̸͎̖̱̺͉̯̎̑̌̃͜͝҉̸͇͕̱̌̈́͠ḿ̴͉̊̋͝҉̴̢̢̮̳͓̘͉̳̹͂ awaits.”_

_“(y/n), we are always watching and we will always love you. Don’t you ever forget that. Are you listening to us? Don’t you ever forget the love that we have for you. Don’t you ever hate our creation when we made you with nothing but our love. Don’t you ever question your worth. Do you understand, (y/n)?”_

“You are not dying on me yet. Not when I haven’t told you that I—”

_“(y/n) it is time for you to go back. It is time that you return to your home. They are waiting for you. He is waiting for you. (y/n)...”_

**_“Wake up.”_ **

You shoot up with a gasp as your eyes open. Your vision slowly focuses, and you realize that you are looking straight into amber eyes filled with tears. However, you don’t have much time to look as you are immediately brought into a familiar, albeit tight embrace. Your nose fills with a scent that is nothing but Kuroo, and immediately you relax into him, slowly bringing your arms around him.

You’re a bit slow to realize that his body is shaking. It takes you even longer to realize that he is crying.

“Tetsu?” You croak out. “Wha—”

“I thought you died!” He exclaims, squeezing you tighter to him. “I got teleported away by that shadow-freak, but I frankly didn’t care what was going to happen to me. All I could think about was you. And then I woke up in this clearing and there you were not breathing. I— I thought you were dead, (y/n)! I thought—”

He cuts himself off, as he tries to stifle another sob, and you can’t help it when tears slip from your own eyes. You grip onto the back of his yukata, as you attempt to pull him closer than he already was.

“I thought I lost you,” you tell him, as you try to speak evenly, although the lump in your throat makes it hard. “I thought that the only person that I had left had been taken from me. I thought I lost someone else to the Ashinaga-Tenaga, and that once again I had done nothing to stop them. Tetsurō, I—”

You choke on your next words as sob finally escapes your lips. You press your face into his shoulder, freely crying now as relief slowly fills your body.

It’s okay. You’re okay. You have Kuroo, and everything is fine. You are alive and breathing and you are holding the person you love—

_Wait._

Person you lo—

The both of you tense at the sound of an Ashinaga-Tenaga teleporting. You hear Kuroo start to hiss, but then he immediately stops as he lets out a confused sound instead.

You will never tell another soul that said sound had made your heart melt.

“What is that? An egg?”

You slowly remove your arms from around him, and he does the same as you slowly turn around.

You gape at the large egg. However, it doesn’t look like a typical egg. It’s black, and almost appears to be scaled. You slowly stand up and, take cautious steps towards it. Suddenly it cracks. Said crack is lined with a glowing purple. You stay in spot, watching as more and more of the egg cracks.

One of the pieces falls off, but it is dark inside. Suddenly, a violet eye with slitted pupils opens and looks right at you. The egg shatters, and you realize that is a rather large, black serpent at your feet. Its eyes slowly blink open, as it lifts its head. It’s mouth is full of sharp teeth, but you can’t help but soften up when it lets out a pitiful cry.

You crouch down, tentatively reaching out a hand, despite Kuroo’s warning that you should not.

It smells your hand, and you nearly jump in surprise as it suddenly pounces, and crawls up your arm, the dragon weighing your arm down slightly as it climbs. You grimace a little at the slimy feeling of the dragon on your neck as it rests on your shoulders. Unlike the times Kuroo has done the same thing, you can actually feel the considerable weight of the hatchling on your shoulders.

Frankly, you struggle to process everything that is happening.

A dragon? A baby dragon? Where did it come from? How did it get here? Why was it here? It just didn’t make se—

_“Take care of her, will you? She’s the last of her kind after all.”_

You’re brought back to reality as the dragon chirps at you. You can’t help the small, fond smile, as you lightly stroke her neck with your finger.

“What should we name you, little one?”

“We are not naming it.”

You name her Ameshisuto, but instead affectionately refer to her as “Amecchan.”

***

You knock on the door, waiting patiently for the person inside.

You smile as Ukai opens it with a grumble. His eyes widen when they fall upon you, and you give him a small bow, as you tell him, “thank you.”

He is silent for moment, before he finally speaks.

“The Gods were right to choose you,” he says, though he sounds a little incredulous. He steps to the side to let the two of you in. “And who is this new companion you are bringing into my home?”

“Her name is Ameshisuto. But I like to call her ‘Amecchan’ because I think it’s cute, but mostly because Kuroo hates it,” you tell him as you sit down at the table he has in the living room, Kuroo following after you. At the sound of her name, she perks her head up to look at you.

“She’s one of the most fearsome and regal creatures in Japan, and you call to her as if she were a child,” Kuroo says as he sits down on one of the cushions, crossing his legs.

“Well, she is a baby, isn’t she? She hatched only hours ago,” you reply, as you raise one of your hands, allowing her to nuzzle her head into your palm. “And she loves it anyways, don’t you, Amecchan?”

She makes a soft chirping noise at you, and you smirk up at Kuroo who rolls his eyes, despite the smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“It is my first time meeting a dragon face to face, but I doubt that she will be as small as she is by the next moon cycle. Dragons are notorious for their rapid growth,” Ukai tells you, as he sits down at the table as well. “However, despite how fast they grow, they live for centuries. And I have a feeling that she will be quite massive, considering how big she is as a mere hatchling.”

“You’re telling me,” you snort, as you drop your hand, Ameshisuto letting out an offended chirp that you pointedly ignore. “I’ve had to carry her all the way here.”

“And from where exactly?” He asks, a small smile on his lips. “I am an old man, and I thought I have seen everything, but this is the first time anyone has ever returned from the Shadowlands. I can’t help but be curious as to what happened.”

And so you tell him the whole story, with Kuroo cutting in with his own commentary every now and then.

You describe what the Shade is like. You describe the islands floating in an endless night sky. You tell him of the pillars, the crystals, and their power. You tell him of the dried up fountain, that when activated, acted as your portal home. You recount the numerous Ashinaga-Tenaga. And you tell him about the dragon that ruled the Shade’s skies.

You tell him what you had seen after you defeated the dragon. You tell him that you found the main outpost or well, building. You explain how the Gods had led you there.

Though you leave out the conversation you had heard. That was something you wanted to keep for yourself. Not even Kuroo knew about it.

You end your story, telling him how the two of you awoke in the clearing you had slept in prior to coming to Karasuno, and how you came across Ameshisuto.

“Sounds like quite an adventure,” Ukai hums, as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms in thought. “And now that you’ve found the final piece, what will be your next step?”

“Well, I’m hoping to return to Fukurōdani, and to devise a plan with the allies they’ve hopefully made while Kuroo and I have been travelling,” you reply.

“And do you plan on taking a break? It is still a long time until Tanabata, well not as long it will be for us, but regardless. If you continue to keep moving forwards so insistently, it will only be harder for you,” Ukai says, his stern expression failing to hide the concern in his eyes. “Although we have no upcoming festivals, I implore you to stay in the village for a couple of days at least,”

“I agree with the old man,” Kuroo says, as he rests his cheek on the palm of his hand as he stares at you. “We haven’t taken a single break since we left Fukurōdani. I think we are due for some time to relax.”

You purse your lips as you look at him. However, his gaze is firm.

You sigh, “we’ll stay two days, and then we’re heading back to Fukurōdani.”

Kuroo smiles as he closes his eyes in satisfaction. “Sounds good to me.”

***

The majority of the moon cycle is spent waiting for your allies from the East, and a couple from the west to meet you at Fukurōdani. You personally oversee the training of every warrior, making sure that they understand the strategy that Kenma had come up with. When you’re not in Fukurōdani, you’re travelling to the villages on the coasts who will attack from the other side. You also make sure that their training is going well.

It’s not that you don’t trust the Yōkai. You do, and you know that without a doubt that they’re delivering your messages. But, it makes you feel better to see the progress for yourself.

And when you’re not watching warriors, you are taking care of your now very large dragon.

Ukai _had_ warned you, but you don’t think that any warning could have prepared you. Although she is nowhere near her mother’s size, Ameshisuto could still eat you whole without problem. Kuroo blames you for her size, pointing out that you have been spoiling her with an abundance of food.

However, it's not like there is a guide that teaches you how to raise a dragon.

Of course you had been proud when she first learned how to fly.

When you would walk in forests, she would climb up trees, and jump to you, forcing either yourself or Kuroo to catch her. However, one day, after jumping out of a branch and falling towards you, she suddenly took off up into the air, before flying into your arms that had initially been open to catch her. Kuroo swears that he would not tell anyone when you cried when she actually took off for the first time.

However, her other milestones, although impressive, were a little more dangerous.

When she first started breathing out toxic gas, she had absolutely no control over it. Sometimes purple smoke would fall from her open mouth when she would lay atop of you (when she was small enough to not crush you to death). You would call out to Kuroo before holding your breath. Immediately, he would appear, fanning the gas away and pulling the dragon off you. She was obviously not pleased with being removed from her comfortable position. She eventually learned how to control it, and that she shouldn't use it around you or in most situations.

When she started to breathe balls of fire, anything and anyone around her could be set on fire. And when she learned that she could set her clouds of gas on fire? She was delighted, but you and Kuroo were nothing but stressed. The two of you would often be seen with a bucket of water anywhere and everywhere you go.

However, she wasn't entirely pleased with her growth. She was quite upset to find out that she was too big to climb on top of you or to lay with you when you slept, but she seemed quite appeased when you would lie down in the groves of her curled up body.

Which is where you find yourself two days before Tanabata.

You lay outside the Kozume household, on your sleeping dragon, staring up at the stars.

“What are you still doing out here?” Kuroo asks, and you turn your head, glancing at him. “What’s going through your head?”

You glance back up at the sky before you speak. “You’re the only one who gets to hear this because it’s you," you tell him sternly, before you sigh. "I’m worried about the attack. Is that wrong of me?”

“What’s wrong with feeling normal emotions?” Kuroo asks in reply, as he carefully lays next to you. You raise your head, allowing him to properly wrap his arm around your shoulders, before leaning your head against his arm. “I don’t know anyone who isn’t worried. Realistically, there are people who aren’t going to make it. Only by the intervention of the Deities would it be possible for everyone to make it. Everyone is worried. Of course, I’m pretty sure that everyone is looking to you to be that beacon of strength, but you don’t have to be that for me. I can be that for you.”

You hum in reply, contemplating before you speak again. “I know this might sound selfish, but if there’s anyone who I don’t want to lose, it’s you.” Kuroo whips his head to look at you, and you can’t help but look away in embarrassment. “I’ve lost a lot of people, Tetsurō. I’ve lost too many people. I don’t think I could handle losing the one person I— I don’t know what I’m saying. I just can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about losing me. I’m not going anywhere,” he tells you, sounding confident as ever, and it does put you at ease. “So what are we going to do after we take down the evil that has been plaguing Japan for decades? You going to settle down?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll keep travelling around Japan before I do. I’m young, aren’t I? Maybe I should see if I can find the other Dynasts? Maybe I can actually learn how to control my powers,” you chucle, leaning your head back to look up at the sky. “What about you? Are you going to stay here with the other Bakeneko? With the Kozumes?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. I think they won’t mind if I choose to travel around Japan instead of staying here,” he replies, and you would be lying if you said that that was the answer you were expecting. “You see, they all have each other and the Kozumes, and they’ve become pretty good friends with the Yōkai here. But there’s this girl I know, and she recently said that she doesn’t want to lose me. But I’m not too sure if she’s realized that I know that I’m the only one she has left, and I’m not too keen on leaving her on her own.”

“And if she chooses to settle somewhere far from here?” You ask.

“Then I’ll stay with her, if she’ll have me," he says with a shrug, and you try to hold back your smile. “Hey, those stars make the shape of a cat. Did the three of you ever come up with a story for it?”

“Yes, actually. Although Kiyoomi said it looked like a dog.”

“Of course he did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be the last chapter before the epilogue but then I realized that it would be too long so like here we are with a chapter that is literally Just Vibin'
> 
> can't believe this fic is almost done jfc
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	12. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh.

You wake from a dreamless sleep, staring up at the ceiling of your tent.

You slowly push yourself up, before you begin to change your clothes. You start to pull on your armour, and keep doing so, even when you hear the flap of your tent be opened up as someone comes inside.

“What is it?”

“The Uwabami have returned,” Hinata timidly informs you.

“And did they succeed?” You ask.

“Of course we did,” you hear a familiar voice say to you. “Sank our fangs into every Waira. And since this forest is already teeming with snakes, they’ll have no suspicions.”

“Good,” you reply, as you tighten your wrist guards. “You didn’t kill any of the Hason, right, Akama-san?”

“Didn’t lay a single finger on them, (y/n)-sama.” You look up at her, only to see her smirking at you. “Although it was hard to resist. My brother had to hold me back at one point. Their bare necks were practically screaming at us to bite into them. ”

You don’t react as she takes another step towards you. You keep your eyes on her, even when Kuroo hisses at her.

“Stupid bastard cat. You know that if you hiss like that Amecchan is going to think something is—” you cut yourself off, and close your eyes when a rumbling growl can be heard from outside of your tent. “If she throws a tantrum and sets something on fire. I am blaming you for it.”

You hear a “fair enough,” as you walk past the two other Yōkai, ducking your head as you walk outside of your tent.

As soon as you exit, there is a dragon immediately in your face as the growling stops. When you place your hand on the tip of her snout, she relaxes. She nearly starts growling again when someone else exits your tent. However, when her purple eyes fill with recognition and she seems pleased, you already know who it is.

“Well it looks like I have nothing to worry about.” She growls and curls her body protectively around you when Akama and Hinata walk out of the tent. She even keeps Kuroo away from you. “I spoke too soon.”

You sigh, unable to see anyone over her. She growls and snaps at the other Yōkai. Purple smoke falls from her open maw. You click your tongue, and she clamps her mouth shut. When she looks at you, she immediately deflates at the unimpressed expression on your face. Her body slowly unfurls, revealing the other three Yōkai to you.

“I can’t help but be a little offended that she likes a cat more than she likes me. I’m more like her than he is. But I guess it’s because he’s always near you,” Akama says, as she glances at Kuroo from the corner of her eyes. “Why are you always spending the night in her tent anyways? All the other cats sleep in Kozume’s.”

You know that she is purposely trying to rile Kuroo up. You know that he will take the bait. And you can’t help the twitch in your eyebrow at the mere thought of them squabbling so early in the morning. And on this day in particular? This was the last thing you needed.

“I find it hard to fall asleep when (y/n)-sama isn’t nearby. I can’t help but be worried since we’ve spent so long by each other’s side,” Kuroo says with a shrug of his shoulders as he walks towards you. “It’s kind of become a habit to make sure that no unwanted guests come in the dead of night.”

“Um, please don’t fight,” Hinata pipes up, looking extremely uncomfortable as he glances at the two other Yōkai glaring at each other, and the annoyed expression on your face becoming more and more clear.

His discomfort increases when he gets ignored.

“Are you talking about me? You know, you cats are the ones with the reputation of—”

“Enough,” you say, voice sounding eerily calm despite the annoyance building up. “We are about to go and fight together. I can’t find it in myself to deal with petty arguments. Now I want the two of you to go wake up the rest of the camp, and tell them to start getting ready.”

Kuroo and Akama both salute you before walking off with one last glare at each other. You then turn your attention to Hinata, smiling gently at him.

“Hinata-san?” You hum, and he straightens up, saluting you.

“Y-yes?” He stutters, and you can’t help the fond smile.

“The cooks should all be awake by now, and have probably started making breakfast. Why don’t you go down and get your rations? We have a long day ahead of us, saving Japan and all.”

He nods his head enthusiastically, as he flies off.

You head back inside your tent, as you equip your yari. You exit the tent again, turning your attention to Ameshisuto who looks at you expectantly. You tap her side two times, and she immediately lowers her head, allowing you to climb on.

“We’re eating later, Amecchan. We have a fleet to find.”

But, before she can fly off, you hear Kuroo’s voice. “Wait.”

You look over your shoulder at him. He is only standing there, but you can’t help but feel likes he’s asking you to come down. You slide off Ameshisuto, and walk up to him, looking up at him curiously. Your eyes widen when his arms suddenly pull you in, but you relax into his embrace, slowly wrapping your arms around him.

“I won’t get to see you until I finish my part. I want to at least see you off,” he tells you, holding you a little bit closer. “We’re going to live, okay? We’re going to make it through this, even if it's by the skin of our teeth. We’re going to win this, and then we’re going to travel around Japan with our brat of a dragon. Right?”

His words fill you with nothing but warmth.

You nod your head, grabbing onto the back of his yukata. “Right.”

He lets go of you, looking down at you with a soft smile. Your favourite one. The one that makes your heart stutter and warmth blossom in your chest. The one that makes you feel as if you are overflowing with love for him.

You start to climb back up onto Ameshisuto.

_Love, huh?_

You turn to look at him one last time. He gives you a small wave, and you smile at him over your shoulders, before you look ahead.

You’ll tell him when this is all over.

  
  


***

You sit in the centre of the boat, Ameshisuto swimming next to it. She immediately swims over to anyone who holds out a fish for her. With every one she receives, she turns to look at you with pure glee in her violet eyes. You smile at her every time she does.

“Are you sure she hatched last moon cycle? She looks like she’s big enough to be a wise old dragon full of ancient knowledge,” Atsumu says as he helps row the boat.

“Considering how I’m the one who raised her, I’m sure.” you reply, rolling your eyes.

“What were you feeding her for her to grow like that?” Osamu asks from behind you. “And what happened to your horse you were bragging about?”

“Whatever I was eating, she had to eat or else she would throw a tantrum,” you reply, snorting as she goes under the water to swim on the other side of the boat. “As for Yoru, I set him free. I don’t think it’s fair to keep him tied up to a post, waiting to be taken on some adventure. He’s a wild horse anyways. It’s better this way.”

The Kitsune hums in response.

“Osamu, you always want to know the most obscure things, but I have the real questions,” Atsumu says, as he looks over his shoulder at you. “Where’s the cat? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you apart. If I’m going to be honest, it’s kind of weird to see you apart.”

“I would throw you out of this boat, but I am curious why Kuroo didn’t come along,” Osamu says, and you roll your eyes. “It is honestly unsettling.”

“Why is it unsettling? We are our own people,” you point out.

“It’s unsettling because that cat would follow you anywhere he could. If he was a normal person like you, he’d probably try and find you in every life,” Atsumu explains, and his words make you frown.

“What does that mean?” You ask. Atsumu turns to look at you, confusion written across his face.

“What do you mean?”

“What happens to Yōkai after they die?” You ask, with a small frown. “You don’t reincarnate?”

“No, we don’t,” Osamu replies in his brother's stead. “I’m sure you’re aware that Yōkai are essentially immortal. Our souls are different from that of any other living creature from the mortal world. If we die, our souls do not join the cycle. It essentially dies with our physical body.”

“So you can’t ever reincarnate?” You ask, pursing your lips.

“Well there are rumours,” Atsumu trails off, catching your attention.

“‘Rumours?’” You repeat.

“There are rumours that if a Yōkai finds the Goddess in the Underworld, they can ask her to join the cycle. However, it comes as a price, if she agrees that is,” he tells you.

You leave the conversation at that when you arrive at the shore. You jump out of the boat, onto Ameshisuto who carries you to the shore. You look around, and you have no doubt that this is the place the Gods had shown you.

You sit quietly, watching as more and more of the boats pull up onto the shore, warriors coming out of them. You watch as they hammer posts into the sand, tying their boats to them. Tengu, and other flying Yōkai begin to land on the shore as the warriors form up into their squadrons.

You look up when you hear the cry of a crow. It dives down, landing atop your raised arm. You take the small roll of paper tied to its leg, reading the message written on it.

_‘Ready?’_

You smirk to yourself, reaching into your pocket, pulling out the small piece of paper you had written last night. You roll it up, and tie it around the crow’s leg, smiling at him.

“Take this to them, Kageyama-san. And when it begins, be careful alright?” You tell the crow. “I hope I see you after all of this.”

He nods his head, and you watch him as he takes off towards the forest.

“Is it time for you to lead the attack?” Atsumu asks, you look down at him, as you nod your head. “Good luck, Hero of Japan. Come visit Inarizaki when this is all over, would you? I’d like to test my own strength against the Gods’ Champion.”

“You’d lose,” Osamu says.

“Osamu, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Atsumu complains.

You chuckle, interrupting anything Osamu could have said. “I’ll be sure to take you up on that offer. Let’s make it out of this alive.” You adjust your position, grabbing onto one of Ameshisuto’s dorsal spines. “Let’s go, Amecchan.”

She takes off, and you feel the way the wind blows against your face as Ameshisuto flies through the air. You shiver slightly at how cold it is. You look up, seeing the dark clouds rolling in. It will probably rain soon.

You look down. You are high above the trees, and still you can barely spot the roof of the building in the trees. You are still stunned by how big it is.

Ameshisuto begins to circle above the building, and if the message Kuroo sent you was the truth, then the ranged fighters’ should be in the trees, waiting for the time to strike. They’re waiting for the two of you to begin the attack.

Purple gas falls from Ameshisuto’s open mouth, and then she moves away from the building before she dives down in the trees. She weaves nimbly through the trees. When the entrance is in sight, she fires off a ball of fire, before she flies straight up. You hear the sound of an explosion behind you. You do your best to control your breathing, trying to calm your racing heart as she makes it up past the roof. You inhale, and hold your breath, slowly shutting your eyes.

You feel when she slowly begins to flip in the air, gravity trying to pull you down. You let go as you exhale, letting yourself fall. You open your eyes as you plummet down towards the roof. You bring up your shield, bracing yourself for the impact. You smash through the ceiling with a resounding crash, flipping in the air to land on your feet in a low crouch. You immediately reach back to pull out your yari, winding your arm back.

“What—” the Lumberer chokes on his next words as your yari pierces his throat.

You run forwards to meet it as it returns to you. You wrap your hand around the handle, jumping over the Lumberer’s body as it slumps to the ground. You push your blade into the chest of the Mage standing behind him. You pull it out, as you spin around, raising your shield to block the swing of the Lumberer behind you.

You strain to hold him back, and his glaring eyes fill with recognition.

“The Dynast? How did you—” he cuts himself off when you pull back suddenly, causing him to fall forwards into the tip of your blade.

You jump up into the air as small purple portals form on the ground towards you. The heads of Inugami appear, snapping up at you, the sound of their jaws clamping together extremely loud. You throw your yari at the Mage who had summoned them, before she could try and summon Yōsei.

“Lord Susumi!”

You follow after the Archer running out of the room. You throw your yari, as it sails into its target, causing him to collapse onto the floor. You catch it when it comes flying back towards you, but you nearly drop it in your shock.

But is shock the right word to describe the sinking feeling in your stomach?

The room that you find yourself in is grand, with a throne to match. The older man kneeling on it looks down at you with nothing but pure disdain.

His black kimono is designed with expensive fabric, and the details have been sewn on by the most nimble fingers. His unnaturally green eyes are piercing, and seem to look right through you. His skin is a pale, sickly colour that contrasts against his kimono. His head is shaved, but is covered in a smattering of scars.

You feel slightly unsettled by the power that he radiates. Not only because you have no doubt that he is strong, but also because of how sinister the atmosphere around him feels.

However that’s not what makes you sick to your stomach.

It’s the rows of banners behind him. The seemingly endless rows of bloodied, burned, and torn banners from Villages that no longer exist. Each of those banners hold a story that will never be told again. All of those banners— from their colour to the kanji written on them— were the symbols of Villages that history will never know of. There are stories behind each of those banners. There are traditions and cultures that have been lost. There are human beings who never got to live out their lives. Parents would never see their children grow. Children will never experience the world and all that it has to offer. These banners that once belonged to proud villages were nothing more than a reminder of several massacres.

And the sight of a yellow banner that you know all-too-well hanging at the end makes your chest ache.

“So the Dynasts have finally found my palace, I see,” The man kneeling on the throne says, his voice sending chills down your spine. “And it’s the one I’ve been trying to hunt down? I am certainly fortunate. Tell me, do you like my collection? Is it not exquisite?”

“You,” you cut yourself off, shaking your head. You can barely handle the flood of emotions. “You are _atrocious_.”

“Am I supposed to be hurt by the words of an insignificant woman?” He chuckles, glaring down at you. “Am I supposed to be offended by you? You are simply no match for me. The Gods surely must have been mistaken when they chose you, or whatever the story is.”

“Am I supposed to be hurt by the words of a man who lost his humanity before I was even born? Am I supposed to be threatened by a man who fears the royal line?” You ask in a mocking tone, sneering at the man.

You will show him nothing but your strength from this moment on.

“Fear the royal line? No, I resent the royal line,” he says, his green eyes piercing through you. “I resent Emperor Kōan for casting me out. For giving Emperor Kōrei what was rightfully mine.”

“What?” You can’t help when the word leaves your lips, confusion painting itself across your face.

“I was once like you. A pawn to the Gods, a slave to the power they had given me. But it never could have been enough. I needed to be stronger,” the man stares off into the distance, glaring. “Emperor Kōan banished me for my attempts at trying to become stronger for the better of the Dynasty. He considered them to be a hazard to the people. But I should thank him for it. I would have never met Amanojaku if not for his decision.”

You quickly mull over his words, trying to decipher the meaning.

From what you’ve read in scrolls about the royal family, Emperor Kōan had only one son. Your great-grandfather, and the last Emperor of Japan, Kōrei. However, the words you have been told tell a different story. It doesn’t make sense, Was he implying that—

Or perhaps it did make sense..

One of the many scrolls you had read had spoken of a second son. Or rather, it implied that Emperor Kōrei was the second son. That the first son had been exiled by Emperor Kōan. That the first son abused his power over the people, manipulating them to let him do with them as he pleased. He experimented on them. Tested on them. Kidnapped them from their very homes for his own sick curiosity when they refused to comply. The first son’s crimes were deplorable and unspeakable.

However, his comment on Amanojaku had confirmed something for you

“So it’s true that the Hason are the result of Amanojaku’s influence. That your hearts have been corrupted by your darkest desires,” you say, slowly tightening your grip on your yari. “That you gave up everything that makes you human.”

“Who needs humanity? All that I had before was the diluted power of a Goddess. But now? The power I possess is unmatched.” He stands up, and you ignore the chill that runs down your spine. “And you will die by my hands.”

“And I will make sure that you perish. Your terror ends now, Ōkibi.”

You barely raise your shield in time to block the blasts of black fire. You grunt at the force of it, as it causes you to skid back. You barely dodge out of the way when he jumps at you, swinging his leg down. The impact causes the floor to crack, and you can’t help the small prick of fear at the nearly unhinged look in his eyes. His hand is suddenly encased in flames. He charges at you, winding his fist back. You jump out of the way.

“Do not call me by that name. That is not who I am,” he snarls, as the flame extinguishes.

He fights to raise both of his hands, as if there was something trying to hold them down. Portals form in the ground, and suddenly three Inugami come through them. They jump out and begin to circle him, though their eyes are completely focused on you. When he drops his hands, the three charge at you.

You throw your yari at one of them and raise your shield as one of the other ones continues to run towards you. The strength of its tackle is enough to send you flying up into the air. You flip back in the air, your head shooting up as you catch your yari in your hand. One of the Inugami sprints after you, getting ready to snap its jaws at you. As you fall down towards its open maw you swing down your blade. It pierces its tongue, and your momentum allows you to pin it to the floor, as it shrieks in pain.

However, before you can pull your yari away, one of the other two slams into you, knocking you completely off your feet. You hit the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of you. You hold your shield up again, wincing in pain, as one of the Inugami grabs onto your shield. Your eyes widen as it pulls you up off the ground, before it tosses you into one of the walls. You gasp in pain, a little unsure as to whether the crack you heard was the wall or your body.

You fall towards the floor, onto your hands and knees. You slowly lift your head to look up at one of the approaching beasts. It prowls towards you, lip curling back as it bares its teeth and growls at you.

You let out a cough, trying to clear your throat before you shout, “Ameshisuto!”

“Who are you calling for, Dynast? Your—” Susumi cuts himself off, when a black blur comes crashing through the ceiling, causing debris to fall upon the Inugami.

Ameshisuto curls around your body protectively. She lets out a loud roar that causes the room to shake. You can hear some of the banners fall from where they were hanging on the wall. You grab onto her, slowly pulling yourself up into a standing position. It hurts a little to breathe, but you try your best to ignore it.

“Thank you, Amecchan. Now go. Everyone fighting out there needs you more than I need you now.” She lets out a soft rumble in disagreement, but you shake your head. “Ameshisuto, go.”

Her body unfurls from around you as she flies up in the air, spewing gas up in the air before she uses a fireball to destroy the rest of the ceiling, exposing the sky to you.

“So you conquered the Shade, and are now in control of one of the most revered creatures in Japan? Perhaps you are more than I thought you were.” Susumi sounds mildly impressed. Suddenly a sword appears in his hand in a burst of black flames. “I shouldn’t hold back then.”

He charges forward, and you raise your yari, barely blocking his attack. You listen to the screech of metal grinding against each other, as you struggle to hold your own against his blade. He looks straight into your eyes, grinning widely at you. You sneer at him, before you kick him back, causing him to stumble.

“I will certainly enjoy killing you. Your death will give me the satisfaction that killing my brother did not,” he tells you, cackling.

“I won’t let you have that satisfaction,” you snarl, glaring into those green eyes. “I can’t die yet. I have someone waiting for me.”

His eyes widen slightly when you throw your yari at him. He parries it as you charge towards him. You use your shield to block his swing, reaching out to catch your yari. You push him away with your shield, before you swing with your yari. He barely doges, and he grins wildly at you once more.

“You’re different from the other Dynasts I’ve faced. You fight like a warrior,” he tells you, as he charges once more, your blades clashing. “Unlike the others I’ve met who relied so much on their power, you have yet to use it.”

You jump back, raising your shield to block the black flames that come from his hands.

“I don’t need it to defeat you,” you reply, deciding to hold back the fact that you don’t know how to use it.

“You’ll regret that decision,” he chuckles.

You suddenly feel his feet pressed against your shield, pushing you back. You lose your footing, and you roll backwards, onto your feet. You grunt with the effort it takes to block the swing of his sword with your yari. The force of it causes you to slide back.

He pulls back suddenly before he comes at you with a flurry of swings. You do your best to block each attack, but it gets increasingly difficult.

You can feel the way this fight takes its toll on your body. It hurts to breathe, and your arms grow weary trying to counter the force of his powerful attacks. But you must push through.

There are people out there who are putting their lives on the line. They wouldn’t be out there if they didn’t believe in your ambitions. If they didn’t believe in you.

Letting them down is not an option.

You use your shield to block his next swing, pivoting as you swing your yari. Though he barely dodges, you just manage to cut a small slit into his kimono. He glares at you, raising one of his arms. A path of portals makes its way towards you, the heads of Inugami snapping up. You jump up to avoid them, holding up your shield as he sends another blast of fire at you. It knocks you back, and sends you flying towards one of the walls.

You flip through the air, planting your feet on the wall. You feel it give way slightly, but you push off regardless. You’re flying towards Susumi who was charging at you. He skids to a stop, a little surprised by you. You throw your yari at him, as you land on the ground with a crouch. He hits it away, but it comes flying back towards you. You catch it, raising your shield to block his next attack. You use your legs to push yourself up with more force, knocking him off balance. However he catches himself, and stops the swing of your blade.

He suddenly twists his wrist, disarming you, and sending your yari flying. He charges forward with another powerful swing that you block with your shield. The sheer power behind it makes you grit your teeth. However, you need to keep up your blocks against him lest you get stabbed while waiting for your yari to return to you.

“Your proficiency with a shield is certainly impressive. Although it is quite an unconventional technique for a Dynast. Most of them rely on their powers to block,” he says, not sounding at all affected by your fight. “A foolish decision. After all, there are things that can pierce through Light. Especially a lesser version of Amaterasu’s.”

You do not deign him with a response, glancing in the corner of your eye as your yari approaches. You change your stance so that it comes flying towards your back. As you feel the tie linking the two of you growing shorter, you duck down suddenly. He blocks it, while you snatch it from the air. You jump into him with your shield, successfully knocking him over.

You swing your yari down towards his chest, but he rolls out of the way, before slamming his palm onto the ground. Portals form, but instead of Inugami coming through, it is Yōsei. The three of them giggle, as they start to flutter towards you, as you slowly step back.

You focus on them, you attack with a careful and precise swing. The Yōsei are hard to hit, but are incredibly weak despite the damage they can do. You slice through the three of them all at once, and they all let out shrieks again, before they disappear like ash. You feel a chill run down your spine, and you side step. You hiss when you feel the edge of the sword graze the skin of your waist.

You bring your yari down on the sword, catching it between two of the blades of your yari to prevent him from swinging it at you. The blades pierce the wooden floor. You use the handle to swing your body around. You plant both of your feet on his chest, kicking him away. He lets out a grunt, dropping his sword and letting it drop to the ground with a clatter. However, the sudden ball of fire catches you off guard. You don’t have time to bring up your shield.

A cry leaves your lips as it explodes upon contact. It knocks you back, and you fall onto your back. You writhe against the ground, your chest feeling like it is burning. With one hand, you pull at your chest armour As much as you want to scream, it feels as if it won’t come out. Your lungs are burning and you can barely breathe let alone make a single sound. The pain in your chest is excruciating. You can’t help it when tears slip from your eyes at the searing pain, feeling as if you are burning from the inside out. You can’t help but slam your free hand against the floor, not realizing that it splintered under the force of it. Darkness starts to creep at the corner of your vision at the lack of oxygen.

You lurch up with a gasp as the scorching pain floods out of your body. As that pain fades, you barely register the dull ache in your abdomen. You struggle to lift your head, looking down to see the blade sticking out of you. Your head rolls back, and it bounces off the ground, but it doesn’t hurt. You can barely feel it actually. Susumi suddenly pulls his sword out of you, your blood dripping off of it onto you.

“I was correct then. You have no control over your power. I imagined someone with as much power would be able to deflect that. There had been others with less power than you who have before,” he says, staring down at you with pity of all things. “It's a shame to have all that power go to waste.”

He turns away from you.

You suddenly feel droplets on your face, and you look up at the sky. Dark clouds cover the entirety of it, as the rain begins to fall harder. You close your eyes, trying to prevent it from falling in your eyes. The cold rain soaks through your clothes. It's a complete contrast from the burning sensation you had felt earlier. You hear thunder rumbling in the distance, but you swear that you can feel it in your heart.

“It seems that the Gods are crying for you. You must be loved by them. A pity that they do not love you enough to save you. It is a shame that everyone that was supposed to help you has let you down. The Gods, your teachers. They have set you up for failure.” He begins to walk away. “I will grant you one mercy for being the best opponent I have faced in years. I will take my time joining the battle below to spare you from listening to the screams of your allies.”

The rain washes away your tears.

You can’t help but think about your mother and your grandfather. The two who had tried so hard to teach you. The two who would spend hours waiting for you, only to find out that you were skipping your training with them because no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t control your power. You think about how they never gave up on you. You think of your village that was no longer standing because you left them, of the promises you will never get to keep. You think of the Gods who had done everything they could to help you, only for you to fail them. You think of everyone fighting because of the faith they had in you.

You think of Kuroo. You think of his soft smile. You think of his laugh. You think of the way amber eyes look at you. You think of the way he holds you.

_But no one had failed you._

You slowly open your eyes.

_No one had failed you._

You roll yourself over, slowly pushing yourself up. Your legs are trembling, but you still stand. You feel weighed down by your drenched clothes, but you won’t fall.

_You have failed others. You have failed yourself._

You reach your hand out to your yari, and it begins to shake from where it's stuck in the floor. The link between the two of you is pulled taut, and it's fighting to reach you.

_But you haven’t failed this. Not yet._

It flies towards you, and Susumi stops in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at you. His eyes widen just as you catch your yari. The rumbling thunder sounds louder. You can feel it in your chest. You can feel as power begins to grow. It’s sporadic, it runs up your arms in little shocks. You’ve felt this before, but it doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t burn. You can see small crackles of light flashing between the blades of your yari as your power flows into your weapon. It makes you feel stronger.

Your eyes flash to Susumi.

“You’re right. I don’t have control over my power. I have a feeble mortal body that isn’t capable of handling it. But that’s why the Gods aided me to find a way to control it. They haven’t failed me, and I haven’t failed them either,” you tell him, winding your arm back. “I won’t fail anyone.”

You throw your blade. It comes as no surprise when he swings his blade to knock it away. However, when it falls to the ground, lightning strikes where the tips of the blade make contact. You muster your strength to run towards Susumi, as you reach your arm out to catch your yari as it sails towards you. Susumi is still stunned, and does a poor job of blocking the swing of your blade. He stumbles slightly, a little slow to parry your blows.

When he recovers, you raise your shield to block his kick. With the floors now wet you skid a little further back. It’s sufficient distance for you to throw your yari. However, instead of throwing it directly at him. You throw it at his feet. Lightning strikes down in front of him, and you run towards him with your arm out to catch the handle of your yari. You jump just as the lightning fades, Susumi lowers his arm that he had used to keep himself from being blinded. You manage to cut his cheek even though he leans back to try and avoid your attack. When you land on the ground. You plant one foot, and swing your body around. Your heel makes contact with his side, and he gets knocked off his feet. He rolls and bounces off the ground.

You get into a fighting stance, when his head shoots up to look at you, his lip curled back in a snarl.

The whites of his eyes are consumed by black as his pupils become slits. Even his teeth begin to sharpen into fangs. Black fire begins to fall from his mouth. Black veins start to climb up his neck and reach his face, as he begins to rise up into the air. The energy around him is nothing but pure evil. It is sinister. It is demonic. It is terrifying.

But you feel eerily calm.

“You insolent woman. I give you kindness and you have the audacity to stand and fight against me as if you ever had the chance?” He snarls, his voice distorted. He points his sword at you, now encased in black flames “You are nothing. You are nothing compared to me. What is a pitiful mortal like you to a being like me?”

“If you are so superior to me, why does your heart race? Why does your hand shake?” You ask, and he tenses. “You insult me, but you fear me.”

He lets out a roar, and he charges at you.

He swings at blinding speed, but they are reckless movements that you calmly block. Even as he flies around you, you don’t grow frantic. You trust your instincts, and meet his every attack with ease. His frustration builds, and his attacks get even sloppier.

However, the wet floor proves to be your downfall.

With one wrong step, you slip slightly, and he manages to run his blade through your abdomen again. Your yari slips from your grip and you grunt slightly when he pins you to the wall. He pulls his sword out of you, tossing it to the side carelessly, as he wraps both of his hands around your throat.

“I will find satisfaction this time. There will be no better feeling than feeling your pulse stop at my very hands. It will be my pleasure to watch the life leave your eyes. There will be nothing more fulfilling than this,” the smile on his face is manic, as he squeezes your throat.

You can’t help the urge to try and breathe, but still your mind is clear.

With a shaky hand you reach out. You can faintly feel the link, but it’s still there. You look over his shoulders at your yari, watching as it shakes on the ground. The weakening link seems to make it difficult for it to return to you. You try to focus more, trying to put more of your strength into the link. It lifts up into the air and starts flying towards you. And you can’t help the way your lips curve up when it lands in your hand. However, before you can even attempt a swing, he drops you to the ground.

“There’s not much you can do from here,” he says, glaring down at you, though his smile is wide. “You can’t reach me, but if you were to throw it, you would not come out of it unscathed. Face it, Dynast. This is your loss.”

He's right.

Well he's right that he is too far for a swing from your yari. He's right in saying that you won't make it unscathed if you throw it. But he's wrong in thinking that this is a loss. He is wrong to think that you wouldn't risk everything just to ensure victory.

He is wrong to think that you won't put your life on the line.

“No,” you breathe out, grinning up at him. “It’s not.”

You throw your yari, and the short distance between the two of you makes it so that he doesn’t have time to dodge. You close your eyes, and hear the sound of your blade piercing flesh. A bright light suddenly fills your vision despite them being closed. You feel a sharp pain in your head that you barely hear the pained shriek of the man before you. Your body spasms slightly as the shock runs through you. You feel another current run up your body and you think that your heart might have stopped. Or maybe you just can't feel anything anymore?

When it’s over, you slowly blink your eyes open.

Susumi is on the ground before you. His eyes are unseeing, but his body still convulses. Your yari is stuck in his chest, and light continuously crackles down the handle. You close your eyes again, and hear the sound of your blade clattering against the ground. You open your eyes, and the body is gone. You close your eyes again, now feeling exhausted.

You can hear a slow unsteady pounding in your ears. You think your body may be going numb. Or maybe it’s just the rain making you cold. You’re not really sure. You feel so tired, and breathing is so difficult, it’s kind of hard to think.

But you think someone might be calling your name. The pounding in your ear is so loud, it’s kind of hard to tell.

You feel a soft pressure on your face, and you slowly open your eyes. It takes a bit for your vision to focus. You smile when you realize that you’re looking into amber eyes. Amber eyes full of tears. This is a sight you have seen before. You can’t help but feel bad.

“I’m sorry I—” you croak out, but he shushes you. You think his thumbs are stroking your cheek, but it’s so faint you can’t really be sure.

“Don’t apologize, okay? You’re going to live. You’re going to survive. We’re going to travel around Japan, and eventually find a nice village to settle down and—” you raise a shaky hand, and you can barely muster the strength to hold onto his wrist.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Tetsurō. It will just make it worse,” you tell him. You can’t raise your voice above a whisper. You try to smile, but you don’t think you succeed, seeing the way his face crumples. “Do you think this is retribution for all those times I said I’d rather die than feed you by hand?”

“You— how can you make jokes like that right now?” He asks, voice cracking. The pain in his voice is so raw, that it makes your heart hurt more than it already does. You might be crying, or maybe it’s just the rain running down your face.

“I didn’t promise that I would live, right?” You ask him, finding it harder and harder to keep your eyes open. You can barely see him nod his head. “That’s good. I’m glad I won’t be breaking a promise. But to make sure that I tie up all loose ends, I should probably tell you that you're my favourite, right?”

He nods his head with a wet laugh.

"You're my favourite, Tetsurō. I'm glad that I met you."

His arms suddenly wrap around you, but you can’t really react. Your body feels so heavy. If his hand wasn’t supporting the back of your head, your neck might have snapped. But you kind of wish that you could find the strength to wrap your arms around him. You kind of wish that you could comfort him before you leave. You wish you could do anything to make his body stop shaking with sobs. You wish you could stop him from crying for you. You can barely feel it, but it still hurts your heart to see him like this.

You love him after all.

Oh.

You should probably let him know, huh?

“Tetsurō?”

“Yes?”

_“I love you.”_

  
  


黒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haikyuu has ended and so has this fic. also why is this chapter so god damn long jfc. like i get that it's the final battle but @ me did you really have to write it like this????
> 
> but anyways thank you for reading this far!! i'll be sure to write a far more eloquent thank you in the epilogue!!!
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end, but who's to say there won't be new beginnings?

He doesn’t think he will ever forget the feeling of having you die in his arms.

He won’t ever forget the way that he cried, how the others around him did the same. He won’t ever forget Ameshisuto’s loud whine. Her saddened cries before she flew off never to be seen again.

He kind of wishes he could have done the same.

Instead he had to return to Fukurōdani, carrying your body in a makeshift casket.

He doesn’t think he will forget the way Nako had cried as if she had lost a daughter. He won’t forget how Kentaro had struggled to console his distraught wife. He thinks he might have reacted just like her, except he thinks he cried so much that his tears ran dry. 

He kind of wishes his pain would do the same.

But the pain lingers, even after your funeral.

Although, it’s not just your funeral. You weren’t the only casualty after all. That would have upset you, he was sure.

He wonders if you’ve already moved on to your next life. He hopes that the life you lead will be happier. He hopes that you won’t suffer the way you did this time.

He wishes that he can join you. He spends years thinking it over.

For the first few months after your death, he had wondered about what would happen if they had defeated their enemies faster. He wonders what he could have done differently so that you would be still standing by his side.

But there was no use dwelling in the past.

Everyone else seems to have recovered, and moved on anyways.

They seem happier to be living in an era of peace. A new Empress has taken over Japan. She is doing a good job at regulating everything, at helping build a society with structure. She has support from other descendants of the royal line. He wonders if it would have been you in her place if you had survived or if you would have joined her Council.

He thinks about you often.

Every day, he visits the room where they had dedicated a small shrine just for you. He had visited it as soon as the construction had been finished. It was the first time he had prayed. It was the first time he had prayed for anything. He wonders if the Deities will take mercy on him and grant you happiness.

Even if he is not.

He is not envious of the others around him who are content. They have all flourished and seem so pleased with their lives. He's happy for them. He just wonders why he can’t do the same.

He thinks it might be because he _can_ reunite with you. That he can meet you again and again.

But he never follows through. You wouldn’t have wanted him to do anything drastic just for you. You would have wanted him to live his life. You would have wanted him to live on for you.

But the thought never does leave his mind.

He thinks the others know. He can tell by the way they look at him. Their knowing looks, although Haiba is the only one who doesn’t look at him that way. It’s probably because he’s oblivious to matters of the heart. However, Kai and Yaku look at him as if they are expecting him to leave.

But he can’t. Kenma needs him after all, doesn’t he? Because before he met you, he was Kenma’s friend first. He should be able to live on as if he hadn’t met you, right?

So why does he see you every time he falls asleep? Why does he wake up with your name on his lips? Why does your smile flash in his mind? Why do you linger on his mind? Why did you leave him with those words, not even giving him the chance to say it back?

It was so unfair.

It’s Kenma who finally convinces him.

“You know there’s nothing wrong with following through with it. You’re unhappy, Kuroo. You’re trying to force yourself to be happy. You’re pretending that it’s all fine, but all of us can tell that you aren’t. Is it really so wrong to change your fate, just so you can be happy?”

He doesn’t pack anything when he leaves. He doesn’t need any worldly possessions. He does take your urn though, so that he can bring you to your village. Or what remains of your village. He knows that that’s where you would have preferred to have your funeral, but with how busy everyone had been with the changes that came with a new Dynasty, there was no time to organize it.

He bids farewell to his friends, the only reminder he has of his first village.

They send him off with big smiles, and that they all wish him well. They say that he’s looked the best he has in years. They promise to protect their new village. Kenma tells him that he doesn’t have to worry about him anymore. That he has other friends who will keep him company (when he wants it). Kuroo leaves Fukurōdani with a light heart.

He holds his own small funeral in the ruins of Itachiyama. He prays for every villager. He hopes that they all passed into the next life. He hopes that you will reunite with them. He hopes that you will have your dinner, and that you will be able to tell your stories. He hopes that you will have more than two friends when you grow up.

He hopes that you’ll be happy when you see him again.

He then travels west. He asks around, trying to piece it all together as he makes his way to the destination. He realizes he’s close when the path he walks is lined with peach trees. He keeps his eyes peeled for the one person who will take him to where he needs to go.

He comes across a man tending to one of the trees.

“Momotarō?” He calls out.

“Yes?” The man asks with a warm smile, as he places the ripened peach in his basket. “A Bakeneko, huh? That’s pretty rare. How may I help you?”

“Can you please take me to Her?” He asks, firm and confident in his decision.

“I expected as much, but I wasn’t lying when I said that Bakeneko are rare,” Momotarō tells him with a smile. “Follow me, then.”

He can feel his heart racing as he follows the man. He’s getting closer and closer, and he has no doubt that this will be worth everything.

Momotarō leads him to a large boulder. The man assures him that he doesn’t need his help, before he pushes the boulder out of the way, revealing a dark cavern. Momotarō wishes him luck, and he ducks down as he walks inside. The boulder is pushed back into position behind him, taking away the light. However, he doesn’t worry. His eyes are adapted for the dark.

He walks down the surprisingly smooth path laid before him. He weaves through a forest of grapes. His heart is pounding, realizing that he’s getting closer and closer. And then he sees it in the distance.

There is a woman sitting outside of the small house. She appears to be meditating, and Kuroo approaches slowly and carefully. As he gets closer, he can see that she is basically a rotten corpse, but he doesn’t say anything. Even if the maggots in her exposed stomach makes him uneasy.

Appearances mean very little. This woman before him is powerful, and radiates ancient power. It feels a little bit like the energy you had, but the power from her was far stronger.

Although it shouldn’t be surprising. She is a Goddess, after all.

“I’ve been expecting you,” she says, cracking one eye open, as she offers him a small smile. “Your will is strong. I was quite surprised that I could feel it from so far, if I am to be honest. You are very sure in your decision.”

“There’s someone I want to meet,” he says, with a shrug of his shoulders, as if this doesn't mean the world to him.

“Someone that you want to see so bad that you would give up your own immortality? You could meet them in their every life. Why would you ever need to join the cycle?” The Goddess asks, regarding him with genuine curiosity.

“I thought the same thing, but then I realized just meeting her would never be enough. I want to grow old with her, for every life that she will have me. I want to experience life and all that it has to offer with her. I want to be there for her. I don’t think meeting her like this every time could ever be enough.”

The Goddess is silent for a moment.

“I am envious of this love that you have for her. I wish that my husband had loved me as passionately as you love her.” The Goddess gives him a bitter smile. “But you must realize something. It is no guarantee that you will meet her in every life. There is no telling when you will meet again. It could be this next life or the thousandth one. There will be lifetimes where you won’t remember your past lives. Are you willing to give up your immortality for such uncertainty?”

“I am willing. Even when she was alive, I had thought about this. And I’m confident anyways.” He smiles, her own smiling face flashing in his mind. “If she doesn’t find her way back to me, then I’ll find my way to her.”

“A bold claim,” she hums, but then a fond smile pulls at her lips. “But your resolve is strong, and I have no doubt that no matter what, you two will forge the paths that will bring you together.”

She beckons him closer, before she rests her palm on his forehead, giving him one last smile.

“I hope you will find your happiness.”

光

* * *

Nekoma warms up for their practice match against Itachiyama.

From what he’s been told, two of the first years on the starting line up are pretty strong. They’re apparently so amazing that they attracted a second-year into becoming the manager of the volleyball team. According to the Captain, who is friends with the Captain from Itachiyama, she was an unobtainable beauty at the academy. He had tried not to laugh when he saw how flustered Yamamoto had gotten at the revelation. The upperclassmen had all quietly and mirthfully listened to Yamamoto’s jealous rant to himself.

Itachiyama walks into the gym, and they all pause their runs to greet them.

He swears time stops when he sees you walk in.

Memories flash through his mind almost like a film reel. Seeing you smile so brightly as you talk animatedly with your two best friends, makes him smile as well. He feels as if his prayers for you have been answered.

He doesn’t realize until too late that he’s making his way towards you. He tries to play it off as he greets the coaches, and all of the players, introducing himself and shaking their hands.

“Damn, he’d make a better Captain than you!” The Captain of Itachiyama jokes to Nekoma's Captain.

Kuroo doesn’t comment, anticipation building as he gets closer to you. He greets Sakusa and Komori. Although Sakusa refuses to touch him at all. He doesn’t know if it’s because the smile he gave them was a bit too familiar to come from a stranger or if he just thought he had germs. He had no time to dwell on it however, because the only person left to greet is you.

As he gets a closer look at you, he swears that his heart is beating so loud that the whole gym can hear it. But he can’t really pay any mind to anyone else because you are here. You are in front of him, and you look good. You look happy.

His heart swells when you smile that bright smile of yours. Your eyes are full of recognition, and your cheeks are flushed a beautiful colour that confirms you are alive.

He holds your hand in his own, maybe a little longer than he should since this is technically your first meeting, but you look like you don’t have any plans of letting go anytime soon. Your hand is much smaller than his own, but it’s warm. He swears that he can feel the warmth from your joint hands crawling up his arm to make a home in his heart He gives you a soft smile, and he thinks your cheeks get darker in colour.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurō,” he introduces.

“It suits you,” you reply with a soft laugh. He swears the stars are in your eyes. “I’m (l/n)(y/n).”

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he says, a little quieter, so that only you can hear.

“I’m sorry I took so long. If I’m being honest, I didn’t think we’d ever see each other again,” you reply, your smile softening to a fond one.

“What was it that I used to tell you? ‘I’ll never leave you on your own?’” He grins, when an adoring chuckle falls from your lips.

“You’re going to stalk me in every life?” You joke.

“Only if you’ll have me.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

He’ll only tell you on your wedding day how excited he was to fall in love with you all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end of this fic!
> 
> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading it! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this silly little fic of mine. It was a very self-indulgent fic and I definitely wrote it more for me. If you enjoyed it, that makes me incredibly happy. For everyone who has commented and kept up with this fic, thank you! Thank you for supporting this fic! I really appreciate all of you!!
> 
> And now that we've reached the end of this fic, it's time I reveal what inspired this fic.
> 
> If you haven't realized by now it's no big deal. But this fic was inspired by minecraft. I spent two hours lost in minecraft trying to find a village and somehow found inspiration for a fic. like,,,, what goes on in my mind,,,,,
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


End file.
